


Absolutely Infuriating

by AllegroCrescendo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Genderless MC, Healing, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith is alive in this one, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 79,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegroCrescendo/pseuds/AllegroCrescendo
Summary: Life as a librarian is like clockwork-- desk duty in the morning, rounds and consultations in the afternoon, and events in the evening. But when seven whimsical brothers waltz through the door of your library, your life gets flipped on its head. Especially when the eldest of the seven is around.(Currrently on Hiatus)
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Brothers & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 276





	1. Winding Down the Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you hear me? Which way is your anime section?” the person asked again.
> 
> Agitation seized you. “And I’m kind of busy right now!” You shouted back, only to regret it seconds later. One because you were in a library, and you were _supposed_ to be quiet. Two, because you were library _staff_ so you shouldn’t be raising your voice at patrons or breaking the quiet rule. You were supposed to set the example and all that jazz. Three, because you had just unleashed your frustration from the day on an unsuspecting patron.
> 
> A _d_ _evilishly_ handsome patron at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!
> 
> Allegro here!
> 
> Wow, look at me, starting yet ANOTHER series! 
> 
> I have spent a good majority of this pandemic shamelessly indulging in Shall We Date? Obey Me! And the more I play it, the more my mind can't help but wonder; what would this all be like if the brothers were human? Would we get to see a more vulnerable side to them that made them all the more loveable? 
> 
> ~~I also just wanted an excuse to write more fulfilling love scenes with Lucifer~~  
>    
> Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of my latest series:
> 
> Winding Down the Summer Days

To many, a library was a quiet, boring place, filled with the elderly trying to figure out computers, high school students doing research projects, or shady people conducting under the table business. And while you had certainly shared your fair share of all three experiences during your time working at the Saint Gabriel Library, the library was so much more than that. To many, it was a haven full of resources and opportunities. The quietness provided solace to some and the stretching aisles of bookshelves were like heaven on earth to others.

But for you, life as a librarian sometimes got hectic and always kept you on your toes. You truly, honestly, loved your job! But between dealing with desk duty during busy hours to helping confused and often cranky patrons, it could really suck the soul out of you some days. Programs and events often drained you the most.

As the events coordinator, you took pride in the events and programs you were able to put together, alternating programs each month based on an age group. Disney Movie programs tended to be the favorite between children and their parents, while more historical based events caught the attention of the elderly and history buffs alike. Of course, your Friday evening Anime and Manga clubs often got the attention of many of the local high schoolers, who would storm the library conference room singing anime openings in colorful cosplays, much to the confusion of the other patrons. Even so, you tried to think of at least one unique program each month to keep the spirit of the library alive and people coming through the large glass doors.

And yet for this month, it seemed that no matter how many Pinterest boards you perused and how many online forums you scoured for ideas, absolutely nothing could come to your mind. It was agonizing for you! You somehow _always_ found something new to do. You had done everything from a hosted a fantasy dress-up party for the children in the conference room to a yoga class hosted in the library’s garden. You even brought in history professors from your alma mater to present their latest research! And yet for this month, for the teenager’s turn, absolutely nothing came to mind.

Currently, you were sitting at the front desk of the library, scrolling through Pinterest and Tumblr, trying to find an idea for a type of program you could host that would capture a teenager’s attention. Notepads with ideas furiously scribbled out by your merciless pen littered your work area as you scrolled away on the desktop in front of you. Luckily, there was some downtime and the library wasn’t as busy, so you were only interrupted every so often by patrons wanting to check out books or looking for a specific title during your research. It was the end of summer, which meant many local schools were starting back up again, and your library was becoming quieter and less crowded as the days went on. And yet some days it felt like the library was busier than when school _was_ in session.

“Need a refill?” a voice asked, making you jump. You had been so hyper-focused on your task at hand that you failed to notice Solomon, your coworker, sneak up on you and replace the empty mug on your coaster with an iced latte from the library's cafe.

“Solomon!” you squeaked, watching as he spun your mug by the handle on his index finger. You made grabby hands as you tried to snatch it back from him. As cool and collected as Solomon seemed, he could be a klutz sometimes. Plus, he was a notorious mug-breaker. He was in the habit of replacing _his_ mug at least once a month. And the one Solomon precariously twirled around happened to be autographed by your favorite author during one of his book-signing. If anything happened to it, you would be sure to wring that neck of his.

Once you finally got it back, you sighed and set it down on a cabinet beneath the front desk, out of reach of the wispy-haired mug-breaker. Solomon’s satisfied smile told you more than you wanted to hear out of him.

Solomon, along with the rest of the library’s staff, had welcomed you fresh out of grad school and you found it very comfortable to get along with all of your co-workers, often going out for drinks with them on the weekend and always having laughs while working. Though it was Solomon who you became closest to, as your weekly schedules tended to be practically identical. Though because of the difference in your accreditation (you held a Master's in Library Sciences while Solomon only had his Bachelor's), you found yourself often having to look over Solomon.

“You’re welcome for the latte, by the way,” he said coolly, and you were suddenly reminded of the iced beverage. Picking it up, you inspected the label.

“Two pumps of vanilla sweetener,” you smiled up at him, “just how I like it. Thanks, Solo.”

“After all these years of being your co-worker. I’d hope I know your cafe order by now,” Solomon let out another breathy laugh. You opened your mouth to reply but were cut off abruptly.

“Which way to your anime section?” A strong, authoritative voice asked, startling you and making you leap. Your front knee collided with something under your desk and moments later, you heard something shatter on the ground beneath you.

“My mug!” You wailed as you stood up and stared at the mug-murder scene before you. Solomon’s eyes went wide as he retreated to the staff room, presumably to grab a broom and dustpan.

“Did you hear me? Which way is your anime section?” the person asked again.

Agitation seized you. “And I’m kind of busy right now!” You shouted back, only to regret it seconds later. One because you were in a library, and you were _supposed_ to be quiet. Two, because you were library _staff_ so you shouldn’t be raising your voice at patrons or breaking the quiet rule. You were supposed to set the example and all that jazz. Three, because you had just unleashed your frustration from the day on an unsuspecting patron.

A _d_ _evilishly_ handsome patron at that.

His silky hair has parted perfectly, and his skin was like porcelain, free of any blemishes or visible flaws. His maroon eyes were so vibrant that they almost glowed an otherworldly red color. He was in a simple white dress shirt and black slacks. Draped over his shoulders was a dark-colored trench coat with a fur lining and you wondered how he could even stand wearing that in the summer heat. He carried himself with such authority that even you unconsciously fixed your posture.

The man stared at you, expectantly. You stared at him back with bated breath waiting for him to say something before he raised one perfectly arched brow and you realized that he _had_ already said something.

“Anime section, yes!” You yelped. You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks and you wanted to bury yourself in the return pile of books with embarrassment. Gesturing with an open palm, you guided him, instructing him on how to get to the section he kept insisting upon. Wordlessly, he nodded at your instructions and left.

“Couldn’t even manage a thank you, huh?” You grumbled and turned your attention back to your broken mug.

“(y/n), here,” Solomon said as he hurried over to you as he handed you the broom and dustpan. You were grateful that he called out to you instead of silently materializing next to you, as he had the habit of doing. Obviously, you were jumpy enough today. You didn’t need one more thing scaring you. This program thing had you pulling your hairs out.

You swept up the broken pieces of your mug and stood, placing it on the desk you were sitting at. You stared mournfully at the shards and picked through them, picking out the pieces that made up the signature.

“I’m sure you can get another one signed,” Solomon said softly, voice laced with encouragement. You sighed and shook your head.

“The book signing event was really strict. I had to sneak the mug in. Even then, when I pulled it out, the organizers tried to stop me. The author was nice enough that I was able to have it signed but,” you turned the shattered shard of his first name in your hand. “I doubt I’ll have a second chance.”

You felt Solomon snake an arm around your shoulders, rubbing your arm sympathetically. “Oh, (y/n), I’m really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” He asked.

You shrugged. “Probably not at this moment. But I’ll get over it,” you reassured him. “I just blew up on a patron, though,” you winced a little at the memory and looked at your co-worker sheepishly.

While Solomon had a reputation for always being level-headed and easy-going, you definitely had a shorter fuse, often working yourself up into a frenzy and exasperating yourself much easier. Unfortunately, that meant that in some instances, you were prone to snapping. For as much as your boss told you to relax and take it easy, you found it hard to do so. And it wasn’t your fault, either! You were a perfectionist when it came to your work!

“The one who asked where the anime section was?” Solomon asked and you nodded. He tapped a finger to his chin and hummed, a smile following closely behind. “I think an apology to the patron would be best,” he conceded.

You sighed dejectedly and hung your head. “I know, I know,” you said. Solomon squeezed you a little tighter and you leaned into his touch gratefully before the both of you got back to your work. You tucked away the signed shards of your mug into your desk, making sure to place them where you wouldn’t cut yourself, before wrapping up your research.

A few minutes went by before Solomon poked his head out from the back office. “Oh. I almost forgot. The high school let out half an hour ago so Luke should be here soon,” Solomon told you and the image of the young volunteer entered your mind. “I have some books for re-shelving for him but there might be some more in the indoor book drop and the return carts. Could you be a dear and check those for me?” He asked, pressing his hands together.

You snorted and logged off your computer, stretching your limbs. Sitting all day certainly took a toll on your lower back. Suddenly, you remembered why you had thought up of those “yoga in the garden” programs.

“So, the iced latte was a bribe,” you said off-handedly, taking a sip of the said iced drink.

Solomon gasped and placed a hand to his chest. “A bribe? Me? Never. Just think of it as a gratitude gift because I know you’re the best coworker ever~” he singsonged and you rolled your eyes good-naturedly.

You took the book drop keys off their hook and went to retrieve whatever books were in book-drop. There were more than usual, and you wondered how long Solomon put off emptying it. Part of you wondered if he did it to spite you. Knowing him, it probably was. But then again, you did make him clean up most of the printer room when a high school class visited last week, so this was probably payback.

“But _Lucifer_ , I haven’t finished deciding what manga I want to check out! And I didn’t even get to look at the anime section! _Please,_ ” a voice pleaded loudly.

“Levi, this is a library. _Keep quiet,”_ another voice hissed. “I confiscate your electronics, and this is what you resort to?” it whispered maliciously.

"It's not _my_ fault you decided to take away all of my manga too! What did you expect? This weekend is the 10 year anniversary of _Love Hime_ 's serialization!" the first voice whined.

You stood, balancing the books you had retrieved in your arms. “Both of you are being loud can you please-” you began with your best inside voice before being assaulted by a stack of manga.

Rather, you were assaulted by someone carrying a stack of manga piled way higher than their head. With a yelp, you lost a grip on all the books you were carrying, and they scattered on the floor, mixing with every single _Love Hime_ manga volume the library owned. You stared, dumbfoundedly, at the mess before you. Taking a deep breath, you resisted the urge to scream. Your day today was just going splendid.

Once you composed yourself, you knelt and began sorting what was from the book return bin and whatever was being carried by the patron.

“Now look what you’ve done,” the second voice said with heavy disappointment. “Help clean it up,” it commanded.

“What! No way, it’s not my fault this normie got in my way! It’s not fair that _I_ have to do this librarian's job and clean up after _t_ _heir_ mistake!” the first voice argued back, much louder than before.

You snapped your head up and glared daggers at the two men before you. Thankfully, your hot-headedness bested your other emotions, because otherwise, you would have _gawked_ at the two men before you. You recognized the first as the handsome man from the mug incident earlier and the second one was quite the looker too.

Still, you were _pissed._ This guy was treating you like some kind of sub-human and you were a librarian. You’d hate to see how he treated his servers at restaurants.

“We provide baskets upfront if you intend to check out more books than is safe to carry,” you said between your teeth. You finished sorting out the manga collection from the mess and handed half to each of the men standing before you. The non-mug-breaker looked surprised to have been spoken back to so curtly.

You collected your books, standing and holding them against your chest with one arm while smoothing your shirt with your free hand. You looked at the one who you had snapped on earlier. “I am sorry for being so rude to you during our first interaction. I’ve just been having quite the day and honestly, these last two interactions haven’t helped at all,” you explained yourself.

“Still,” you continued. “It was wrong of me to snap on you. So, I’m sorry,” you said, holding your head high and looking at him in the eyes. Your knees shook and you weren’t sure if it was because you were making eye contact with a man who looked like he walked right off the stage of New York fashion week or if it was all the caffeine you had consumed.

The man regarded you silently, but you refused to squirm beneath his gaze. You had worked in food service to put yourself through college and now you worked with the public. One asshat in a fitted collared suit wasn’t going to intimidate you, no matter how good-looking he was.

“I accept your apology. And... I also apologize for my younger brother’s behavior. It seems that despite everything I’ve taught him, he’s still severely lacking in social etiquette,” He spoke to you in a softer tone than before and you could have sworn you even heard embarrassment tinge his voice.

The brother, Levi, made an undignified noise but was quickly silenced by a glance from the elder. Instead, he hung his head dejectedly and muttered an apology to you.

You looked between the two brothers and raised a brow in disbelief. The two looked absolutely nothing alike. Levi’s hair was a deep purple color and his eyes were like burnt amber with shocks of blue. While the elder brother dressed to the nines, Levi was dressed in a hoodie and track pants with sneakers.

“May we check out my brother’s books now? Or is something the matter?” the elder spoke again and you shifted your attention back to him.

“N-no, there’s no problem. Have a great rest of your day,” you said to both before leaving to go collect the rest of the books Solomon had asked you for.

As you walked around the library collecting the books that had been placed on the return carts, you tried to think up more ideas for your program this month, but you only found your mind jumping back to the pair of brothers you had met, in particular, the elder brother. In all your years working in the library, you hadn’t seen either brother. You made it a mission to remember patrons who asked for your help in case they needed more later on. But you couldn't even think of a single time when you had seen him walk through the library doors. And you were _sure_ you would have remembered him. His rosewood eyes had imprinted themselves in your mind and made it difficult to think of anything else.

You returned to the front desk with the books from the cart returns and placed them all on a cart for Luke to sort and return. You went through the book covers, trying to see what was popular nowadays to hopefully draw some inspiration from. You sifted through the covers one by one, flipping through books, though you really were stuck on the two brothers. You lost yourself to your thoughts until a voice pulled you from your thoughts.

“(y/n), I’m here,” Luke announced as he stepped through the swinging door of the front desk. You looked up to see the young volunteer dressed in his Saint Michael’s uniform. He carried two containers with him and set them down on the back desk before shrugging off his backpack and setting it down.

“Good to see you, kiddo. Whatcha got there?” you jerked your chin towards the containers. For as young as he was, Luke was an amazing cook and baker, always bringing over the food he made for the library staff, though he made sure your boss Michael _always_ got the best in the batch.

“They’re for you and Solomon,” Luke explained with a smile. He picked one up and opened the lid, revealing a neatly made bento box. “I hope you two haven’t had lunch yet.”

“Luke!” You gasped, taking the box he offered to you. You placed the lid beneath the container and took your time looking over each item. “Luke, this looks amazing,” you grinned up at the volunteer, ruffling his hair. Luke blushed profusely and stared at his shoes “I can’t wait to eat it! Thank you so much,” you said, taking an edamame pod and popping it into your mouth.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Luke mumbled bashfully and averted his eyes as he offered you a pair of disposable chopsticks. “I just wanted you two to try it before I made one for Michael,” he explained, setting the other set of chopsticks down on Solomon’s bento box.

You plopped down on the desk and didn’t hesitate on digging in, even if it wasn’t your lunchtime. You took your time sampling everything, making small noises of joy. You pressed a hand to your cheek and tilted your head. “Do you want to be adopted? I would love it if you cooked for me every night, especially if you make dessert too,” you teased the high schooler. Poor Luke’s blush only intensified.

“Now, now, what’s this I hear about adoptions?” Solomon asked, emerging from the back office. “Sorry, I was caught up with a middle school teacher scheduling some time for her class to visit the local history room. What’s this?” Solomon asked, picking up his bento box.

“I made bento boxes for you and (y/n) to try before I give one to Michael," Luke explained. "So far, I think they're pretty good. I mean good enough that (y/n) tried adopting me,” he mused.

“Bento boxes?” Solomon popped the lid of his and dug right in. He nodded in approval and kept popping pieces of the tofu in his mouth, making pleased faces at the savory flavors of Luke’s cooking, nodding sagely. “Where did you get the idea?” Solomon asked between pieces.

“One of my classmates, Satoshi, gave us his mom’s recipes for different items that can go in bento boxes,” Luke explained, “some of the kids in the class are really into this one anime right now and are trying to recreate some of the dishes in it. Except, y’know, you can never find authentic recipes online.”

A lightbulb went off in your head and you snapped your head up to look at him. “Luke...Luke that’s genius,” you said as realization dawned on you. A smile made its way across your face as the cogs in your head began to turn. You set down your bento and threw your arms around the teen.

“Oh Luke, you little wonder boy, you!” You exclaimed in a hushed voice.

“I- huh? W-what did I do?” Luke asked, gripping your arms, and looking to Solomon for an explanation.

Solomon leaned over, taking a sip of your forgotten iced latte to wash down the pickled plum on his rice. “It seems like you just helped (y/n) come up with a new program,” Solomon chuckled.

* * *

“Sometimes I wonder where the funding for all of these programs come from,” Solomon says off-handedly as he watches you place the last of the ingredients on the table in front of you from his spot in front of the computer. He was finishing setting up the projector, displaying a YouTube playlist of anime hits.

“I had a surplus from my last program. Plus, you can never doubt the power of the coupon,” you puffed your chest at your shopping-savvy ways.

You had enlisted the help of Luke to help you gather popular food items from animes as well as traditional recipes that were safe and easy to make. After sitting down with the kid, you two found a way to stretch every penny, making sure to buy enough ingredients for every regular in the anime club as well as a bit more in case anyone who had seen the adverts posted around the library and on the site that were interested in it. A quick trip to Costco and Ranch 99 Market as well as other local markets made it all possible. When you offered to bring in your rice cooker from home and a couple of other table-top appliances, the program was officially greenlit by Michael. You patted yourself on the back and treated Luke to some ice cream afterward for his efforts.

Solomon finished putting away the Parfait ingredients in the fridge and wiped his hands. “Right, I forget your heroic tales of foraging for free food during your days as a poor college student,” he said teasingly, and you stuck your tongue out at him.

“Sorry we all can’t be trust fund babies,” you quipped back, and Solomon raised his hands in surrender.

“Is college really that bad?” Luke asked, setting out the disposable cutlery, bowls, and plates. “We started talking about the application process for college in class and they make it sound like an adventure, but all I hear actual college students talk about is having sleep for dinner and pulling all-nighters,” Luke shivered.

“It is.”

“It isn’t.”

Luke looked between the two of you after your simultaneous answers, his baby-blue eyes wide with a mixture of wonder and mild horror. You and Solomon held an intense staring contest and you narrowed your eyes at the younger man.

“Don’t scare him needlessly, Solomon,” you scolded him.

Solomon wrapped his arms around Luke and cradled his head protectively. “I just need to prepare my son from the dangers of the real world, (y/n),” Solomon huffed. Luke’s entire face turned a deep shade of red as he tried to break free of Solomon’s grasp.

“I-I am not your son!” Luke protested, finally freeing himself from Solomon’s grasp who let out a breathy laugh.

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Solomon, please stop tormenting Luke. I quite appreciate his help at the library and he’s good company too,” you huffed. Luke scurried to hide behind you and stuck his tongue out at Solomon. “Luke, if you’re going to stick your tongue out at Solomon, at least don’t do it while you’re hiding behind me,” you huffed. Sometimes you felt like a parent to both of them. Times like these made you wished Simeon was scheduled more afternoon shifts so he could help you manage with them. Out of the four of you, Simeon always seemed to be the most levelheaded.

Your ears perked at the sound of the door to the conference room opening. You gave both of your assistants a stern glare, silently urging them to be on their best behaviors, before turning back to the newfound guests.

The typical kids from the anime club streamed in, many of them dressed in cosplays and others lugging around Itabags and other merchandise. Many energetically greeted you, recognizing you as the host of previous sessions of the anime club and you recognized a few as Luke’s classmates from their matching uniforms. Luke bee-lined straight to a group of boys in Saint Michael's uniforms, greeting them excitedly. You let him enjoy himself and you spoke with some anime club members, giving some more time for any late-comers to arrive.

“Luke,” you called the volunteer, “mind hitting play on the playlist?”

“Mhm!” Luke agreed, parting momentarily from the ecstatic conversation with his friends to go man the computer. Solomon wandered off before you could stop him, no doubt being pulled away by the high school girls who had a crush on him. Luckily, the other librarian knew the importance of boundaries and respect.

You greeted each person who came in although many of them came up to you, complimenting you and letting you know how excited they were for this program. Many had brought their own snacks to share, such as Pocky or Konpeito sugar candies and one club member even bought enough Ramune to share with the regular club members. Overall, it seemed that the program so far was proving to be quite popular.

“(y/n)!” Luke squeaked before you felt him grab the back of your shirt and jostle you.

“Hey,” you whirled around to see Luke looking absolutely mortified. You crouched down in front of him, placing your hands on his shoulders. Something must have happened to make him panic this bad. “What is it?”

“ _He’s_ here,” Luke said in a stage whisper.

You furrowed your brows and tried to follow his line of sight. Your eyes scanned the crowd before turning back to the high schooler. “Who, Luke?”

“Him!” He pointed this time. You followed his finger until you spotted whoever seemed to have Luke so on edge.

He was tall, imposingly so, with a muscular body and broad shoulders to match. His thick brows were set into a scowl and his eyes were locked onto the table containing all the food. His ginger fell in between his eyes and strands framed his face, somehow giving him a more feral look. The lettermen jacket he wore had patches proudly displaying all the championships he had won and suddenly, you seemed to know _exactly_ why Luke was afraid of him.

“Luke,” you said very seriously, turning back to your volunteer. “Does he bully you?” you asked with a stone-cold look.

He looked at you, obviously startled by your question. “Wha- no! Lord, no. He couldn’t be mean to anyone to save his life, I think. But that’s Beelzebub! He’s a senior at the Royal Diavolo Academy and he eats like a _monster,_ ” Luke hissed.

“Beelzebub?” You asked incredulously. “Like the demon? The Lord of the Flies?”

“Did you ignore the part where I mentioned that he devours everything in sight? Like, his stomach is literally a bottomless pit,” Luke deadpanned.

“Hey now, mister,” you stood back up, placing your hands on your hips. “Don’t get sassy with me,” you said sternly.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that _this_ ,” Luke began, motioning to the food the three of you had spent such a long time preparing. “This won’t cut it. He can easily eat at least half of this,” Luke fretted.

“So, what do you propose we do?” you asked.

“Kick him out!” Luke insisted.

“Absolutely not,” you quickly countered.

“What?!” Luke shouted and the conference room quickly fell into a hush. You glared at him and waited until everyone picked their conversations back up.

“I am not going to kick someone out of an event just because he _eats_ too much. We’ll just have to tell him that there’s a limited supply and to be mindful of others,” you reasoned.

“Ever the peacekeeper,” Solomon hummed as he suddenly materialized by your side again. You leapt and placed a hand to your chest, trying to calm your beating heart.

“Stop that,” you demanded. Solomon only smiled.

“Then _I’ll_ do it,” Luke finally said, turning to march up to the ginger-haired teen.

“Luke, _no_ ,” you grabbed his arm. “You attend Saint Michael’s. How do you even know about him?” you asked the volunteer as you pulled him back to you. You turned to look at Solomon for help, but your coworker didn’t seem to be all too eager to help you.

“I’m on the Student Council, remember? That dunce is the quarterback for the Academy’s football team,” he explained. “Last year, when Saint Michael’s played against the Academy, the student council had me make protein bars to give to the Academy after the game and he single-handedly ate almost _every. single. one,”_ Luke enunciated.

“So, he ate protein bars after a football game? Yeah, he was probably hungry or something,” you argued.

“(y/n),” Luke pleaded.

“Saint Michael’s chihuahua,” you heard someone call Luke. The three of you turned to see Beelzebub approaching you. “When can we eat?”

“Excuse me?” You asked, your voice raising a pitch. “Did you just call Luke a _chihuahua_?” You dropped the volunteer’s arm and stepped towards Beelzebub. “Pardon me, sir, but if you’re going to be participating in our programs I demand respect for all library staff, especially since _Luke_ helped organize this one,” you fumed.

Beelzebub raised a brow and you could see his entire body tense. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone emerged from behind him and stopped him.

“Beel, cut it out. Don’t cause any trouble,” a young man shorter and definitely _much_ less muscular than Beelzebub placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. Your eyes went wide as you recognized him from his outburst two weeks ago. “Besides, he’s already apologized to this librarian once. I don’t think he’d want to do so twice.”

“Levi?” you asked tentatively.

The indigo-haired man’s entire face flushed. “Why do you know my name? Weirdo,” he muttered, looking away as he covered his lips with his hand.

“Your brother. He called you Levi the other day,” you explained. You scoffed and looked between the two. “Do you two make a habit of harassing service workers?” you squinted at the two.

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” Beelzebub said, and you snapped your attention back at him because he sounded so _sad_. You were taken aback at the tears that pricked his eyes. “I’m just _so_ hungry,” Beelzebub lamented, rubbing at his stomach.

Levi groaned and facepalmed. “Beel, you’re _always_ hungry,” he grumbled. “Gah, I knew coming to this was a mistake,” he muttered under his breath. “I should have just stayed home and binge-watched Demon Slayer again,” he complained.

“I feel awful. I mean, he shakes and yaps like a chihuahua, but I didn’t think it was insulting. Dogs are nice. Dogs are cool. I like dogs,” Beelzebub sniffled.

“My packages could get stolen all because I decided to come to this. God, if anything happens to the Limited Edition Ruri-chan I ordered, I don't know what I would do with myself. Damn it. I knew it was a mistake. Ugh, I’m so stupid,” Levi groaned, smacking his forehead repeatedly with the heel of his palm.

“I’m _so_ hungry. All I had at lunch today was a whole pizza. Coach says I shouldn’t eat so much junk ‘cause season is gonna start soon but I can’t help it,” Beelzebub continued.

“This is what I get for leaving my room. This is so not fair. Asmo and Mammon are always going out, but _they_ always seem to be having fun. Why can’t I ever have fun?”

“I’m feeling light-headed. I think I’m going to pass out soon. I need to sit.”

“I wish I could find some way to never ever, _ever_ leave my room again.”

“Belphie says I’m dense but I don’t think I am. Or am I? Ugh, I can’t think straight on an empty stomach.”

“Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Stupid idiot. This is what you get for never thinking stuff through.”

“My stomach….”

“Okay!” you said, loudly, thankfully being drowned out by the anime opening playing over the speakers but still being heard by the people around you.

“Here they come. The librarian who should have been a therapist,” Solomon giggled somewhere behind you and you resisted the urge to whirl around and smack him upside the head.

“Can I talk to you both? Outside?” you asked, looking between the two. The two shared a look before Beelzebub nodded at you. You motioned for them to follow you and you lead them outside of the library.

“What is it?” Beelzebub asked, rubbing his stomach. “Are we getting kicked out? I heard you and the Chihuahua-”

“Luke,” you corrected.

“I heard you and Luke talking about kicking me out,” Beelzebub said, rubbing his arm and looking down at his sneakers.

“Can I place my hand on your shoulder?” you asked, tentatively reaching out. Beelzebub nodded. You plopped your hand on your shoulder and smiled tenderly at him.

“No need for tears, buddy,” you said in the most soothing voice you could muster. He looked up at you with shock in his watery eyes and you sucked in a breath at their startling indigo color. Quickly regaining your composure, you continued. “Both of you kind of just overwhelmed me in there. You see, Luke is sort of like a little brother to me. Even though Solomon calls him son,” you huffed with laughter at your aside.

“So, you are kicking us out?” Beelzebub asked.

You sighed. “No, I’m not kicking you out. Last time I checked, _I_ was the programs coordinator and _he_ was just a volunteer,” you said, a bit snobbish at your title. “But I am going to ask something of you,” you said, tilting your head down and holding his gaze seriously. You gave his shoulder a slight squeeze.

Beelzebub nodded. “Okay,” he agreed.

“Your reputation precedes you, Beelzebub,” you said, gently tiptoeing to your point. “This library has very limited resources and city funding, so my budget for my programs are sometimes not the best,” you explained.

Beelzebub tilted his head. “Meaning?” he asked innocently.

“She’s saying that the library doesn’t have the budget to fit your ridiculous appetite, Beel,” Levi hissed from his spot a couple of feet away from the two of you. You looked up at him in shock and began to protest because the other spoke, grabbing your attention once again.

“Oh,” Beelzebub looked down and frowned. His brows furrowed as he pondered Levi’s outburst. “I can leave then,” he said.

“No, no!” You said quickly, smiling despite the apparent exasperation in your voice. “I want you here. I mean it. The more the merrier, right?” you reassured him. “I just want to make sure there’s enough for food everyone,” you said. “Listen, how about this? If you can promise me that you’ll make sure to think of others when you’re making your food, I’ll treat you to some dinner when I get paid this Friday. Solomon and I have a favorite burger joint just down the street from here. Hell's Kitchen,” you offered.

Beelzebub’s eyes sparkled at your offer and he nodded enthusiastically. A smile appeared on his face and it was infectious, as you were unable to fight off your own. “Alright, it’s a deal,” he paused and furrowed his brows. “Ah, sorry. I don’t know your name,” he said.

“It’s (y/n),” you supplied.

“(y/n),” he repeated with a nod as if committing it to memory. “I’m Beelzebub. But my friends all call me Beel,” he offered his hand to you.

"Beel," you agreed, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. “And do me a favor. Please try and remember Luke’s name too. Poor kid is already wound up enough as it is,” you said with a hesitant smile.

“Luke. Okay, like the guy from Star Wars, right Levi?” Beel turned to ask the sulking man.

“Whatever,” Levi muttered.

“Alright,” you placed a hand on your hips. “What’s your deal?”

“Nothing,” Levi snapped, turning his back to you. You looked at Beel and he shrugged, mouthing something you couldn’t understand. You sighed and inched closer to Levi.

“I’m right behind you, alright?” you said in a soothing voice. “I’m coming closer because I want to have a proper talk with you.”

“I don’t care,” Levi huffed. “I don’t want to talk to you,” he growled.

“If that were true,” you began with a knowing smile. “You would have left while I was talking to Beel. But you stuck around,” you countered.

“Because I’m his ride,” Levi scoffed, fishing car keys from his pocket and holding them up for you to see.

“You could have waited in the car,” you countered before sighing and running a hand through your hair. “Look, I’m not here to argue with you. I mean, you checked out the entire _Love Hime_ manga series a couple of weeks ago, it appeared in our return bin last week and now you showed up to my anime cooking program,” you crossed your arms on your chest.

“You want to be here, don’t you? And just like I told Beel, I would love to have you here,” you said, trying to make your voice sound as sincere as you felt. “I love it when new patrons show up to my program. Especially if it’s something that genuinely interests them. A lot of them end up having a good time and it tells me that _I’m_ doing something right,” you smiled.

“So, this is all for you, huh?” Levi glared at you accusingly over his shoulder. “You want some kind of reassurance that you’re a good person?”

His words stung and you nearly lost your composure. Pushing the thoughts that assaulted your mind, you closed your eyes and counted to three. You were determined to get on this guy’s good side. You slowly opened your eyes and shook your head. “The fact that my program and events always have a pretty good turnout speaks for itself. But you must be a pretty big anime fan, hm? Maybe we can talk about you volunteering to help me run the anime club on Fridays.”

That certainly caught his attention. Slowly, Levi turned to face you and gave you a skeptical look. “And why would I want that?”

“Because you’d have that many more people to talk to about anime, even if a good majority of them are high schoolers,” you shrugged. “We have a couple of college students who show up every other meeting.”

“And what’s in it for you?” Levi tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at you.

“Jeez, is this an interrogation or what?” you asked, laughing lightly. “Well, truth be told I’m not the biggest anime fan. I mean, I watch a couple of anime here and there and read some manga, but having an expert would really help,” you offered.

“You think I’m an expert?” Levi’s eyes widened.

You let out a small laugh. “No one reads an entire manga series in under a week without being a serious weeb,” you teased.

Levi puffed his chest out. “I’ll have you know I read it in three days! It only took a week for me to return it because I decided to reread it, scan, and print my favorite panels for my mural,” he said excitedly, a complete 180 from the cold shoulder he had been giving you.

“So?” you inquired with a smile.

Levi blinked and as if suddenly remembering himself, crossed his arms and turned his head away. “I’ll think about it,” he said snarkily, though he couldn’t quite hide the smile that crept on his face.

You placed a hand on his arm. “Listen, we got off on the wrong foot. How about we start over? If you promise to be nicer to me and every service worker for that matter,” you mused, “then I’d love to be your friend. Plus, I finally have someone besides, Solomon I can drag to cons with me,” you laughed.

Levi turned to you with a surprised look on his face. “You mean that?”

“If you hold your end of your promise, then I’ll hold mine,” you held out your pinkie to him. “Friends?” you asked him.

Levi regarded your pinkie with an indiscernible expression. His amber eyes darted from your pinkie to your face, to Beel, who stood a couple of feet away from the both of you. After a tense moment, Levi conceded. With a smile, he locked pinkies with you. “Alright, friends.”

“Great. Now, gentlemen, shall we get back? As wonderful as a chef as Luke is, he really does lack a backbone sometimes. And Solomon just isn’t the type to lead,” you told them. The two men shared a look before following you back into the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why a librarian, you ask? Very simple, my dear reader. As someone who spent afternoons, summers, and weekends in our local city library, both as a volunteer and as a patron, this is my love letter to libraries everywhere. For giving me opportunities that led to me discovering my passion for reading and writing, and for ultimately getting me into college. I love you.


	2. Burgers, Brothers, and Bothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep your promise of treating Beel and Levi to a meal. What you didn't expect was to meet another member of Levi's family working at the very restaurant you had taken them to.
> 
> __________
> 
> You blinked. “Our brother?” you repeated slowly, looking between the two men in front of you.
> 
> Beelzebub slowly shook his head, clearly confused. “No,” he dragged out the o, “Levi and my brother,” he motioned between the two of them. “I don’t think you’re related to us.”
> 
> “You two are related?!” You asked, your voice raising a pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
> Allegro here~!
> 
> Wow! Chapter 2! How exciting that I'm actually publishing on a schedule. I'm about a third of the way through writing the series and it just seems like every chapter I write, the more I think of adding. So expect nothing but goodness that'll keep you wondering for these next couple of chapters~

“They’re here again, y’know,” Luke said as he shrugged on his backpack, adjusting it on his shoulders. You turned to look at the two men who were standing idly by the entrance. Levi was scrolling away on his phone with his shoulders hunched while Beel munched away happily on some potato chips, reading the weekly bulletin board.

A week ago, you returned to the conference room and were pleasantly surprised to see that Solomon had, in fact, been able to lead your event. Luke and he had made quick work of passing out the flyers you had made with detailed instructions on how to make the foods you and Luke had decided on, and together, the duo had been efficient in making sure everyone had enough ingredients to make their share of food. Luke had also made sure to project the anime episodes that showcased the dishes everyone was making and did a wonderful job of making sure everyone was being as clean as possible.

Beel had been true to his word and kept his notorious appetite in check. Luke every so often side-eyed him but you were sure to give him your own side-eye as a silent warning. Solomon, ever the helpful only laughed at these interactions. You weren't surprised at how into the program Levi got but rather surprised at how animated he had become when it came to talking about anime. He had no problem engaging in conversations with other club-goers about how emotional Haikyuu could get, or making JoJo references in every other sentence. It warmed your heart to see the two newcomers, as well as all your other regulars, enjoying themselves. Thankfully, the rest of the program went on without a problem, and it ended with a screening of the latest episode of Fruits Basket episode while everyone enjoyed their food.

Ever since then, Levi and Beel had practically made the library their second home, visiting every day in the afternoon. Levi spent most of his time in your anime section, taking advantage of the copious amount of manga, rereading his favorites, and even discovering new series. Every so often, you’d find him on his laptop, typing away furiously and you assumed that it must have been some YouTube comment section argument about My Hero Academia traitor theories. Beel, on the other hand, spent a good majority of his time in the cafe, completing his homework for the day and devouring at least half of their inventory. Once he was done with his homework, he’d grab some of the library’s old SAT and ACT practice booklets and go through entire sections in an entire sitting. You were shocked at how bookish Beelzebub was. But then again, given that he was a senior in high school, he was probably doing all he could to get into a good university.

Often, you encouraged him to take a break from all his studying. On one occasion, you stashed away all the SAT and ACT practice booklets at the front desk and encouraged him to allow his brain to relax. It wasn’t hard to convince him to do so, and he simply resolved to finishing his homework and venturing into the local history room with Solomon to look over old newspaper clippings of articles on the Royal Academy’s football team. 

Their first two days at the library, Beel and Levi needed some serious guidance. You had to scold Beel numerous times for eating in the library and remind Levi to keep his voice down when he got too excited over manga. It seemed like the two of them had never been in a library before, but you didn’t really mind helping them out. In fact, you grew accustomed to their presence there. It was comforting to know you had two new friends who enjoyed spending time in the library as much as you did. 

“They’re patrons here just like anyone else, Luke,” you told him as you grabbed your backpack and slung one strap over your shoulder. “Besides, I promised Beel I’d take him to that burger place Solomon and I like today,” you said.

“I still think that’s dangerous, (y/n),” Luke whined softly. “How do you know they’re not going to murder you the first chance they get? Are you seriously trusting these guys?” he asked, brows knit with concern. 

“It’s a public place, Luke,” you laughed and patted his head. “Besides, I had to do _something_ to make sure Beel didn’t eat our entire program supply. I’m a librarian of my word,” you said. “And if they do find me faced down in a ditch, at least you’ll know who the last people I was with were,” you held Luke's expression, looking at him very seriously before bursting into laughter at his horrified expression.

“Not funny!” Luke balled his fists in front of his chest, puffing his cheeks out in his rage.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” you said as you hung up your work keys on their hook for the next shift. “I’ll text you once I get home, alright?”

Luke crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?” you asked, cupping your ear, and leaning into him.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, looking away. 

“Now, now, Luke, don’t go getting jealous on me,” you teased, wrapping your arms around him, and pulling him in for a hug. “You’ll always be my favorite,” you cooed to him. "No other volunteer has stuck around as long as you have."

Luke fell silent for a moment before returning your hug. His entire face was the color of a tomato and you moved a hand to ruffle his hair. 

“I promise I’ll take you out for burgers with Solomon and me next time we go to Hell’s Kitchen, ‘kay?” you said. Luke stuck his lower lip out in a pout but nodded wordlessly. You stepped out of your hug before you ruffled his hair one more time, for good measure. “See you tomorrow,” you waved.

“Yeah,” Luke agreed softly, taking out his phone to dial his ride. 

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting,” you apologized as you walked up to the duo waiting for you by the entrance. The both of them seemed to be getting their fair share of attention from people walking by (with good reason, as they were both admittedly attractive young men), but neither of them seemed to notice, as they were both too engrossed in their distractions to care.

“Ah, (y/n), it’s no worry,” Beel was the first to greet you, crumbling his now empty bag of chips and stuffing the trash in his pockets. “How was work?” he asked, rubbing his stomach. 

You smiled brightly at him. “It was good. We’re preparing to have a middle school come visit us on Friday so that was hectic but otherwise it was okay! You two ready to go?” You asked the two. 

“Yeah, just give me a sec, I’m letting the group chat know where we’re going,” Levi said, tapping away on his cellphone before locking it and finishing his car keys from his pocket. 

You had to admit, you felt a bit silly in your Honda Civic guiding a Maserati to a cheap burger joint. When you saw Levi’s car, your jaw practically dropped at the sight of it and you wondered where he worked to be able to afford such a luxurious car. Deciding against asking, you hopped into your tiny Civic and lead them to Hell’s Kitchen. As soon as you pulled into the parking lot, you suddenly felt a little self-conscious about your choice of restaurant. Would it be to their liking?

“Perfect,” Beelzebub said as he emerged from the passenger seat of Levi’s Maserati. “I was just craving a cheeseburger.”

You heaved a sigh of relief.

“You’re always craving a cheeseburger,” Levi huffed as he closed the door behind him and locked the car.

“Is this place alright with the two of you?” you asked, wringing your hands.

“Food is food no matter what. The company you share your meals with is what matters the most,” Beel said seriously. What a pleasant life philosophy he decided to live by, you thought.

“Levi?” you turned to the older man.

“It’s pretty good,” he agreed. “I like their milkshakes.” 

“You’ve been here before?” you raised a brow at Levi. Someone who drove around a Maserati just didn’t seem like the type of person to hit up a ratty old burger joint with one of the letters on their sign flickering. 

“As of two weeks ago, our brother works here,” Levi said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and staring at the inside. “He might actually be working right now,” Levi said, peering through the windows.

You blinked. “ _Our_ brother?” you repeated slowly, looking between the two men in front of you. 

Beelzebub slowly shook his head, clearly confused. “No,” he dragged out the _o_ , “Levi and my brother,” he motioned between the two of them. “I don’t think you’re related to us.”

“You two are related?!” You asked, your voice raising a pitch.

“Beel’s only tanner than me ‘cause he plays a bunch of sports and I spend most of my time behind a screen,” Levi huffed, looking mildly offended. “I guess his nose is a bit wider than mine. But other than that, I don’t think there are many families who name their children after the Seven Princes of Hell from biblical mythology,” Levi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Levi isn’t a demon in the bible,” you said, scrunching your nose. 

“It’s short for Leviathan,” Levi deadpanned.

Your brain stopped functioning and you let out a single, breathless laugh. “Unique name,” you managed. “At least it’s not Satan.”

“Yeah, our brother got a lot of shit for that name,” Beelzebub said with a solemn nod. “Though Belphegor really hasn’t had it any easier either,” he added, tilting his head up and staring at the sky in thought. 

You, on the other hand, were much more bewildered that there was an entire family named after demons and you just so happened to invite two of them out for dinner. “Just how many brothers do you have?”

“There’s seven of us. Oh, and we have a younger s-” Beelzebub began but was curtly cut off by Levi loudly clearing his throat.

“We shouldn’t just stand in the parking lot looking like we’re doing something illegal, let’s head inside,” he said sternly. Judging by Levi’s response, you guessed that Beelzebub was about to cross some sort of line, so you decided to drop the subject and lead the men into the restaurant. 

“Hah, he is working,” Levi jested as the three of you stepped into the place. Inside, Hell’s Kitchen was fairly slow, even if the dinner rush had ended an hour or two ago. A couple of groups of teenagers populated the dining area no doubt out on dates or hanging out with friends to avoid going home. One group in particular kept glancing over at the cashier, trying to sneakily get a picture, most likely for their social media.

There was no doubt the cashier was one of Levi and Beel’s brothers. Secretly, part of you had hoped that it had been the brother you had first met Levi with, but something about him suggested that Hell’s Kitchen wasn’t somewhere he’d work.

Instead, a young man, older than both brothers you were with, stood behind the register. His shocking white hair reminded you of Solomon, except that his hair was much wilder and messier than your best friend’s, even if it was currently stuck under a hairnet. His skin was sun-kissed and a stark contrast to the elder brother and Leviathan’s but not so different from Beel’s. As you approached the counter with the other brothers, you realized that he too had dazzling colored eyes; they were a deep blue color with flecks of gold swimming in them. 

He adjusted the apron he wore over a simple black shirt. A nametag on the breast of his apron read _Mammon_ and you realized that the other two _hadn’t_ been joking about their family members being named after demons. There wasn’t really anything in their tones to suggest that they had been anyways.

“Ah hell, what do you two want?” He barked as the three of you approached the counter

“Thanks for asking,” Beel perked, oblivious to the maliciousness in Mammon’s voice. “I’ll take five Behemoth cheeseburgers with extra bacon on all of them, two orders of fries, an order of onion rings an extra-large Oreo shake, and a large Diet Coke,” Beel said without even glancing at the menu. He leaned into you, “Coach says I should really lay off the junk food,” he told you as an aside. 

“Who the hell’s that?” Mammon asked, jerking his chin towards you. 

“My name is (y/n). I work at the library. I promised your brother dinner if he didn’t eat my entire program supplies last week,” you said, extending your hand. “Nice to meet you,” you greeted. 

“Wait a minute, Beel,” the white-haired man turned to the one standing behind you as a smile split across his face. “Beel, you actually let Levi drag you to that ridiculous anime thingy at the library he kept yapping about? Is that why you guys have been hanging out there all week? For a free dinner? Oh man,” Mammon cackled, slamming his hand on the counter. “There’s really nothing you wouldn’t do for food!”

You cleared your throat and Mammon raised a brow at you. “I ain’t shaking your hand,” he scoffed at your outstretched hand.

You felt a hand on your arm. “(y/n), I know you said I was supposed to improve my behavior with service workers, but can we make an exception for him?” Levi asked in a whisper. 

“No, everyone deserves respect,” you told him, loud enough so all three brothers heard you. “Even service workers with a nasty attitude,” you said and touched the hand on your arm gently. 

“It’s okay, Mammon is a moron who lacks basic empathy manners, and self-respect anyways. It’s why he can’t make genuine friends,” Beel said off-handedly. 

Your head swiveled to look at the teen with wide eyes. Luke said he wasn’t capable of being mean, but he had no trouble grilling his brother. 

Mammon began to protest but Levi cut him off. “God, Mammon. It’s because of you Lucifer banned me from online shopping for two weeks! And it’s because of you I missed the virtual auction for the collector’s edition of the _Love Hime_ manga series! It’s so not fair that _I_ have to get punished because _you’re_ the dumbass of the family,” Levi whined.

“It’s why Lucifer made you get another job in the first place so you wouldn’t spend your free time creating _more_ trouble for the family,” Beel chimed in again.

“Enough!” You snapped, effectively shutting up the brothers. Everyone in the restaurant also fell silent and you felt a strange sense of Déjà vu coupled with mild embarrassment. Once your embarrassment passed, you took a deep breath and spoke.

“That is no way to speak to your brother,” you said sternly, looking at both Leviathan and Beelzebub. “God, I can see why he would be so hostile. You two just _attacked_ him. Unprovoked!” you laughed in disbelief. The two brothers stared at each other incredulously but were silent, shifting uncomfortably as they stood before you 

You turned to Mammon, who looked surprised by your lecture. “I’m not sure if they’ve ever apologized, but I’m apologizing to you on their behalf. But you also should shake people’s hand when meeting someone for the first time,” you said, lifting your head and holding Mammon’s gaze.

“Y-yeah,” Mammon stuttered, suddenly unable to meet your gaze. “Anything else for your order?”

You ordered two more milkshakes and an order of fries (you can’t have milkshakes and _not_ have fries to dip in them) for yourself and Levi before paying. Both brothers offered to pay, but you waved off their insistence. After all, you _had_ been the one who invited them out to eat. The total put a dent in your bank account, considering how much Beel ordered, but nothing you couldn’t afford.

Levi chose a booth for the three of you, tucked away in the back of the restaurant, and you slid into the seat across from the brothers. Beel looked over at the kitchen every so often, rubbing his stomach with a dissatisfied look on his face. You reassured him that despite the large order, the food would be there as soon as possible.

“So, I know Beel is a high school student,” you said wagging a finger at the ginger-haired teen, “but I don’t know much about you, Mr. Weeb,” you wiggled your finger at Levi.

Levi blushed and looked away. “What does it matter?”

“I’m trying to start a conversation with you,” you whined. “Plus, we’re friends now, remember,” you said, holding up your pink and wiggling it. 

“He works part-time at the aquarium,” Beel supplied happily and Levi whirled to face his brother, slamming his hands on the table.

“Beel!” he complained. “I was trying to be mysterious like all those cool guys in the anime!” Levi pouted, sinking down into his seat, and crossing his arms over his chest. For a second, you forgot that _he_ was supposed to be the older brother.

“The aquarium?” You asked, leaning over the table with sparkling eyes. “The Pacific Aquarium?” 

“Err...yes?” Levi said, shirking as you got closer. “I work part-time handling the sea snakes and other marine reptiles,” he explained, sinking in his seat. After a pause, he added, “I have a bachelor’s in marine biology.” 

“Levi, I have been trying for _ages_ to get the Pacific Aquarium to do a program with the library! Do you have any idea how many kids come through my doors who absolutely _adore_ the beach and the ocean? Michael even allowed Solomon and I to hire a local artist to paint a sea turtle mural in the kid’s area and we renovated it, adding lights on the ceiling that cast reflections of sea life on the walls!” You began to ramble, sitting back in your seat and motor-mouthing your ideas for an aquarium-based event. You only halted yourself before you began diving into the specifics because Levi looked like he was about to overload.

Beel stared at his brother, who was letting out a high-pitched whine. “I think you broke him. Levi isn’t used to a lot of social interaction if it's not about anime,” Beel said, poking his brother’s side.

“Would you mind at least floating the idea? Please?” you asked, pressing your hands together with a pleading smile.

Levi crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in his arms. “I can float the idea. But I’m just a handler. I don’t think the higher-ups even know who I am,” Levi pouted.

“Well they’ll definitely know your name afterward,” you beamed at him, sitting back down in your seat right as Mammon and another co-worker arrived with your order. Beel’s order alone took up two trays and you wondered how in the world Beel was going to fit that all in his stomach. You grabbed your shake before realizing that there seemed to be something wrong with the order.

“Ah, Mammon?” you called as the brother walked away.

“What? Ketchup’s right there,” he complained, jerking his chin towards the red bottle on the table. 

“No, no, these fries are for the shake anyway,” you waved off his comment. “There just seems to be an extra order of fries,” you pointed at the extra fries on the tray in front of you and Levi.

Mammon sucked his teeth and glanced over his shoulder. He walked back to your table and leaned in, whispering so only the three of you would be able to hear him. “You tryna get me in trouble or something?” he asked. 

You blinked. “Huh?” you said intelligently. 

“I threw in an extra order. Levi is stingy with his fries sometimes, and it would be really messed up if you were left without any,” Mammon explained with a glare, though you could sense no malice behind it.

Levi scoffed. “For your information, I was actually planning on sharing. (y/n) paid for the meal, after all,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t act like I don’t know you and all your habits,” Mammon looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching. “Stick around and give me a ride once my shift ends, yeah? My car keys got confiscated too and I don’t wanna spend any cash on an Uber if you’re already here,” Mammon said. Levi scoffed.

“Only if you keep the food coming,” Beel said with a mouthful of burger. The big guy was living up to his namesake and already had taken down half of his first burger.

“I knew there had to be something in it for you,” Levi sneered, “and don’t act like you’re the one driving, Beel!” 

“Thanks, Levi. You’re the best!” Mammon said, giving him finger guns before scampering back to the cash register.

“So, I take it you’re the oldest?” You asked, waving a fry towards Levi. He grabbed his own food and instantly went to town on his fries. Maybe Mammon was right after all.

“Actually, I’m the third oldest,” Leviathan said, shaking his head. “Mammon is the second oldest. He’s three years older than me. Beel here is the 2nd youngest brother,” he motioned to Beelzebub who was licking his fingers clean, already having finished his first burger. You handed him a napkin with an expectant look.

“So, Satan is the oldest?” you asked, taking a sip of your shake. You touched a hand to your cheek at the flavor. There was really no place in town that had better shakes than this spot. They were able to get the consistency _just_ right.

“Actually, Satan is the fourth oldest. Right smack in the middle,” Beelzebub joined, washing down his first burger with a sip of his soda. 

“You know I really can’t get over the fact that you all were really named after The Seven Princes of Hell. I mean, how did your mom allow that?” You asked before popping another fry in your mouth. You were too busy dipping a fry in the whipped cream of your shake to realize that the brothers had fallen silent. 

You looked up to see Beelzebub staring at the second burger in his hands with sorrowful eyes. Leviathan had abandoned his fries and stared out the window instead. You felt a wave of regret hit you. “S-sorry,” you said. “I didn’t mean...if I said anything insensitive,” you apologized. Silence followed your apology.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know. Our family is...a little more complicated than it seems,” Levi was the first to break the tense silence. “If you stick around long enough, you’ll learn that,” he added, laughing though it was tinged with bitterness. After a moment of hesitance, Levi spoke again. “Our father studied theology while he was in school. He still writes articles for journals and attends seminars for it when he has the free time,” he says.

“Oh, so he’s a college professor, I’m guessing?” You asked, tilting your head with curiosity.

“Actually, he’s an investor on Wall Street. He used to be a chief risk officer for a pretty powerful company back in the day, but I guess that just wasn’t enough for him anymore. So he made as much money as he could and one day, he just left,” Beel said, shoving fries into his mouth.

“So, when he’s not fraternizing with the demons of capitalism, he’s musing over the demons of hottest hell,” you grumbled into your shake.

Beelzebub made a strangled noise and dropped his burger on his tray. His hands flew up to his neck and he stood quickly, with Levi following quickly behind him. The elder brother landed a blow on his back, effectively dislodging whatever was stuck in Beel’s windpipe. You stared in helpless shock at the scene before you.

“What on earth was that?” you asked as Levi handed Beelzebub his drink.

“(y/n), I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t nearly murder my brother with your jokes,” Levi teased with a small grin and you weren’t sure if he was amused by your joke still or the fact that his brother had nearly met Saint Peter.

After Beel’s near-death experience, the three of you dissolved into random conversation, discussing everything from Beelzebub’s upcoming football season to Levi’s favorite animes and even touching base on your own personal life, from your friends and family to favorite restaurant in town, besides the burger joint you were currently in, of course. As people came and went from the restaurant, the three of you remained, happily tucked away in your booth, howling with laughter as you exchanged stories and got into heated discussions about the ethics of Thanos and the like. 

"I can’t wait till Belphie gets to meet you, (y/n),” Beelzebub said wistfully, finishing his fifth burger. You didn’t think he’d actually be able to finish his entire order, but he surprised you and did just that. He had even gone back and ordered more onion rings, much to the annoyance of Mammon. 

“Belphie is…?” You looked to the ginger for clarification. 

“Belphegor! He’s my twin. We’re fraternal twins, though. And I still think he’s the cooler twin,” Beel said, his eyes softening at the mention of his twin. You felt your heartstrings tug at that.

“I’m sure he’s good company, just like you two are,” you said with a nod.

Levi blushed and looked away, placing his chin on the hand he kept propped on the table. “You’re just saying that,” he grumbled.

“I mean it. You two really are great company,” you smiled at them. “Hey, I know,” you stole one of Beel’s fries and dipped it in ketchup, much to the alarm of Leviathan. “Next time Solomon and I come here, I’ll be sure to invite you two _and_ Belphie,” you promised as you pulled out your cell phone and handed it to Beelzebub at first, but decided to hand it to Levi since Beel seemed to have his hands _and_ mouth busy with the rest of his fries. 

“Let’s exchange numbers. I’ll need it anyway if you’re going to help me run my anime club, and if you’re going to help me schedule an event with the aquarium,” you explained. 

Leviathan took your phone from you, face still aflame, and inputted his number. “Understand that I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for the anime club,” he huffed.

“Whatever floats your boat,” you agreed with a laugh. After Beelzebub cleaned off his hands (without you asking!), he took your phone next and inputted his own contact info, making sure to send a message to both himself and Levi so your contact info would be in their phones as well. As he handed it back to you, he glanced over your head through the window, and instantly, his face dropped. 

“Leviathan,” Beelzebub said, grabbing his older brother’s arm and drawing his attention away from his phone. Levi looked at Beelzebub before following his gaze to see him what had him so panicked. 

You turned in time to see someone walk into the restaurant. Even if he was dressed down in a simple button-down shirt and slacks, you still recognized him. His raven hair shined in the fluorescent lighting of the restaurant and his maroon eyes instantly locked themselves on your trio. His expression was unamused and almost disappointed.

“Lucifer,” Levi said, trying to stand but being stopped by a single hand from Lucifer. 

“There was dinner at home,” he said sharply. His eyes flickered to you, but you refused to be daunted. You had dealt with plenty of assholes in your days working with the public. One asshole, no matter how well-dressed and attractive he was, didn’t scare you any more than any of the others did. “Why are you wasting your time here?”

“What are you doing here?” Beelzebub asked nervously, crumbling the wrappers of his burgers as if to try and hide incriminating evidence. The ketchup on the corner of his lip, however, didn’t really help his case. Somewhere in your mind, you reminded yourself to never take Beel with you to rob a bank.

“What am _I_ doing here?” Lucifer pressed a hand to his chest and furrowed his brows as if he was offended by the question. “If you must know, I was in the area and I knew that Mammon’s shift ends soon, so I decided to come here to give him a ride home. My question is what are _you_ doing here,” he leaned in towards his brothers. “Especially you, Beelzebub. If you have time to be socializing, you have time to be studying for your upcoming exams,” the raven-haired man chided. 

“I invited them out for dinner. It was part of a deal between Beel and me,” you stood hastily and wiped fry crumbs off your shirt. “I’m (y/n). We’ve met at the library,” you introduced yourself.

“You should never let anyone else _ever_ pay for your meal,” Lucifer completely ignored you, addressing Beelzebub directly instead. You felt irritation burn in you. Was the entire family this rude?

“Did you not hear him say it was part of a deal? They tried to pay but I insisted they didn’t,” you stepped in front of Lucifer’s line of sight, creating a barrier between Beel and his brother with your body

Lucifer glare was nearly unbearable. It reminded you of your father’s disappointed gaze whenever you brought home any grade lower than an A. Still, you stood your ground. “A deal is a deal,” you declared.

“We don’t need your charity or your pity, librarian,” Lucifer said through his teeth. 

“It isn’t either,” you argued back. What the hell was this guy’s problem? Most people would be glad that their brothers had been treated to a dinner. This guy only seemed to be irritated by the fact. His irritation only served to increase _your_ irritation. Ridiculous is what the whole situation was!

“Lucifer, can I explain?” Beel piped up from behind you. 

“ _No,_ ” Lucifer said sternly. Beel fell silent and didn’t bother to push further. That absolutely infuriated you even more. Beelzebub was the kindest soul you have ever met, and here he was being silenced by his elder brother’s command. Well not on your watch. 

“Lucifer,” you said, your voice full of authority, “Beelzebub deserves to be able to explain the situation at the very least,” you persuaded, taking a step towards him. Lucifer responded by taking a step back. 

“A word to the wise,” he told you. “Don’t stick your nose into a family's business and _don’t_ make it a habit to pick a fight with everyone you see,” Lucifer scowled at you. “The fact that you arrogantly believe yourself to be some sort of moral crusader makes you absolutely infuriating.”

You were speechless. You were unsure of where you had gone wrong, but it seemed that you had managed to piss him off despite your best efforts. When you last saw him, you both humbly apologized to each other, but it seemed like now he had come back for vengeance and you were unsure of what could have possibly provoked him. 

You felt tears burn in your eyes and cursed yourself for being an angry crier. “Beel,” you said as you grabbed your belongings and slid your milkshake to the ginger-haired teen. “You can have the rest of that. I’m leaving,” you said, shoving past Lucifer as you stormed out the restaurant.

You heard both Levi and Beelzebub call after you, and you could have even sworn you heard an “Oi!” from Mammon. However, you ignored them all and charged straight to your car, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. You took a couple of calming breaths, digging around in your backpack for your keys but having a hard time with the tears that blurred your vision. The fact that dusk was settling over the sky didn’t help your case either.

Once you found them, you threw your stuff on the passenger seat of your car, making sure to lock your doors before placing your phone on your car mount and dialing the first number you could think of. 

He answered on the second ring. 

“You’ve reached their temple of unfettered wisdom, this is his greatness Solomon,” you heard his voice sing from the other end of the line. You pulled out of the parking lot, giving one last look back to the restaurant you had stormed out of and glared at Lucifer, who stared out of the window expressionless. 

“Solomon,” you sniffled, desperately wiping away the tears that began to fall. “I hate men,” you said, your voice watery. 

“Mm,” Solomon hummed, “give me one sec, I’m refilling my glass of wine and then you can tell me what asshole we’re dealing with this time,” he hummed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enemies to lovers? Asshole to Love? I have no idea! Lucifer is just a ball of anger and angst we gotta begin to disect~ 
> 
> If anyone can guess why I chose a Maserati as Levi's car specifically, you'll get the highest of fives. 
> 
> Kudos make my day. Comments make them even better!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll see you next Thursday!


	3. An Unpredictable Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I definitely am going to need a drink after this,” you grumbled as you walked back towards the table you and your co-workers were currently occupying. You plopped down in your seat and rubbed at your temples tiredly. No amount of iced lattes would ever be enough to help you pull through a middle school visit without feeling exhausted. 
> 
> “Now, now, (y/n). Not too loud. If they hear you and repeat anything to their parents, you can bet we’ll have a mob of angry parents at our doors tomorrow,” Simeon chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!
> 
> Allegro Here
> 
> Chapter 3! This chapter was super fun for me to write! However, I will trigger warn **drinking**. Every character written in the scene that contains drinking is 21+ but I can understand how it can be uncomfortable for others!
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you, chapter 3:
> 
> An Unpredictable Night

“I definitely am going to need a drink after this,” you grumbled as you walked back towards the table you and your co-workers were currently occupying. You plopped down in your seat and rubbed at your temples tiredly. No amount of iced lattes would ever be enough to help you pull through a middle school visit without feeling exhausted. 

“Now, now, (y/n). Not too loud. If they hear you and repeat anything to their parents, you can bet we’ll have a mob of angry parents at our doors tomorrow,” Simeon chuckled. It was a rare occasion that the three of you got to work together in the mornings, and often, it was for shifts like these when schools came to visit for research projects. The entire basement level of the library had been closed off to allow the middle schoolers the freedom to work without disturbing the other patrons but given that they were middle schoolers, the three of you had your hands full with making sure they didn’t destroy the library's archives. 

“Simeon, they’re middle schoolers. I’m sure half of them cuss more than you do,” you deadpanned. Simeon, the eldest of the three of you, was the library’s morning supervisor and in the eyes of Michael, could do virtually no wrong. In fact, you couldn't remember when was the last time you Simeon upset.

Simeon’s lips curled into a smile as he brought his cup of tea, saucer, and all, to his lips, sipping it elegantly like the posh asshole he was. “Perhaps,” was all he said.

"Has (y/n) made an obligatory 'I’ll need a drink after this?' comment yet?” Solomon asked Simeon as he took his seat next to yours. Simeon sighed loudly and set his tea down before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ever the mature person, you stuck your tongue out at Solomon who laughed and touched his chin. “I was right then!” he chirped.

“We can discuss our after-work activities when we’re not surrounded by middle-schoolers,” Simeon hummed. You raised a brow, looking over at Simeon. Even if he looked calm and composed, you could tell by the subtle stiffness of his shoulders that he too was overwhelmed by your visitors. If the angelic Simeon was feeling stressed, then you really felt for the poor teacher who darted back and forth between desks, trying to make sure her class was behaving as they poured through the archives.

“That kid just pulled out his Cheez-Its after I told him to put them away,” Solomon stood and hurried over to the middle-schooler in question. For as polite and easy-going as Solomon was, being the person who oversaw the local history room meant that he was the most uptight about the rules that made sure the materials were safe. 

Simeon looked at his watch. “Looks like it’s my turn for rounds,” he stood from his seat and weaved through the row of desks in the reading area where the students were working, stopping every so often to offer advice and encouragement. The way he walked with his hands folded behind his back and a serene expression painted across his features paired with comfy-looking cardigan made you realize Simeon looked like he should have been a teacher. God knew he had the patience for it as well.

“Uhm, excuse me?” a small voice piped up, pulling you from your thoughts. You blinked and realized that while you were daydreaming about your co-worker’s career choice, one of the students had snuck up on you. A young girl stood before you, rocking on the heels of her Mary Janes. She was dressed in her school uniform and her raven-colored hair was braided over her shoulder. Her eyebrows were hidden by her blunt-cut bangs and two strands framed her round face, giving her a doll-like appearance. Yet it was the mahogany color of her eyes that seemed to strike you the most. Had you met this girl somewhere before? 

"Oh, yes, how can I help you?” You offered her a tiny smile. 

She held up a newspaper article for you to see. It was an old article from the mid-30s, celebrating the opening of an Observatory a couple of cities away. You remembered visiting the Observatory a couple of times in middle school yourself. 

“Oh, do you like astronomy?” you asked her, folding your hands on the table, and leaning forward. Most middle-schoolers were rambunctious and care-free, but she was shy and hesitant to talk to you. You were determined to get her to open up to you. 

The girl nodded and turned the article back to herself, her eyes scanning the page. “Ms. Rosemary says one of the library staff has to take us to make copies of the articles we want to use for our research,” she explained before looking up at you, her expression suddenly sheepish. “Would you please do me the favor of taking me?” she asked.

You felt your heart melt at the little girl. She spoke much more formally than most middle-schoolers you knew and was by far much more polite than most patrons at your library. You always had a soft spot for children, no matter how much they exhausted and exasperated you, they were amusing and wholesome in the way they moved through the world. 

“Of course,” you agreed, standing, and smoothing out the wrinkles from your shirt. You let the teacher know that you were taking the girl to make a copy before leading her back upstairs to the printer room.

“Lily,” you said, reading her visitor tag in an attempt to make conversation. “That’s a beautiful name,” you complimented her. “Were you named after the flower?”

“It’s actually short for Lilith,” she said in a quiet voice. “My mother doesn’t particularly like my name, so she makes me go by Lily,” the girl explained to you, her eyes locked on the newspaper article.

You furrowed your brows. “Well, do you like your name? Lilith, I mean,” you clarified, lowering your voice as you reached the top floor of the library.

She nodded and her lips tugged into the smallest of smiles at the admission. “In astronomy, Lilith is used to define when the moon’s orbit is farthest from the Earth,” she smiled, matching your volume. “In astrology, it’s supposed to mean something different, but my mother doesn’t let me read those books yet.”

“Well once you’re old enough, you’re welcome to come here and read  _all_ the astrology books we have. I promise I’ll start looking for some to bring in too. In the meantime, feel free to read all our astronomy books to your heart’s content,” you hummed cheerfully.

Lilith stopped in her tracks, looked up at you with shining eyes and a small gasp. “You mean that?” She asked in an excited whisper. 

“I do,” you said.

“Pinkie promise?” she asked, holding out her pinkie to you. 

You felt your heart pang with emotion. It was only a couple of weeks ago since you made Leviathan do the same and a week since your fight with Lucifer in the restaurant. The two brothers practically fell off the Earth. You had received a text from Beel, apologizing for Lucifer’s behavior, but you had been so engrossed in your phone conversation with Solomon that you hadn’t seen the message until hours later. Even then, you were still pretty pissed off at Lucifer, so you decided not to respond until the next morning. After that, Beelzebub didn’t reply to your message at all. 

You crouched down to Lilith’s height and nodded, smiling sadly. “Pinkie promise,” you agreed, locking your pinkie with hers.

“What’s the matter?” Lilith asked, face riddled with concern, most likely at your sudden mood change.

You were shocked by how perceptive she was and at the genuine empathy in her voice. This child was just full of surprises, wasn’t she? “I pinkie promise with one of my new friends, but I think he’s mad at me right now,” you explained to her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll be fine,” you reassured her, squeezing her pinkie a little tighter before letting go.

She stuck out her lower lip in a frown and hummed with thought. “I hope things get better. It’s not much fun when people are mad at each other, is it?” she noted solemnly.

“It will get better, I promise,” you ruffled her hair and stood. “Come on,” you stood and motioned to the printer room. “Let’s get those copies made so you can keep doing research,” you told her, trying to make your voice more upbeat than you felt.

You led her into the room and showed her how to make copies, even using your staff card to bypass the copy machine fees for her. You ended up making two copies, one for yourself and one for her, and you promised to read up on astronomy for the next time she visited. Lilith’s eyes sparkled at the prospect of having someone new to talk to astronomy about and began to rattle off random astronomy facts. You entertained her interests the entire way back to the basement level of the library and had to remind her a couple of times to keep her voice down when she got a bit too loud for the library. Though you did have to admit, her excitement was endearing. 

“There you are,” Solomon hummed when you returned with Lilith at your side. “You had taken so long that I was afraid you had run off to avoid your responsibilities and taken this poor girl with you,” he joked. 

You rolled your eyes. “We were having a great time enjoying each other’s company. Besides, I’m not you, Solo. I actually do my work,” you teased.

Lilith between you two with furrowed brows. “Are you two dating?” she wondered out loud. 

It was as if ‘dating’ was some magical silence word for the middle schoolers. The entire room honed in on the three of you and the reactions varied from a chorus of ‘ _eww_ ’ to some disappointed grumbling from one group of girls. Of course, middle schoolers would be curious about this kind of stuff, but did they need to be so damn vocal about it?

“Lily!” their teacher shouted, absolutely exasperated. 

“It’s quite alright, Ms. Rosemary. Children are curious. It’s only natural,” Simeon said from across the room. “I can assure you and Lily that my coworkers are  _not_ dating. We’re all simply just the best of friends,” Simeon said as eloquent as ever. 

The children, no longer excited with the prospect of a dramatic library romance, went back to whatever they had been doing beforehand. You looked at Simeon gratefully but judging by the cheerful smile he gave you, you knew that he was silently plotting your and Solomon’s demise. You gulped. For as passive as he was, Simeon  _was_ expected to uphold the library’s reputation and that was something he took very seriously.

“You really know how to speak your mind, huh, Lilith?” you chuckled nervously.

“I just was wondering. My oldest brother is single too….” Lilith replied, rocking on her heels. Then, as if she hadn’t just embarrassed you in front of her entire class, she beamed up at you innocently. “I’m going to get back to work. If it's alright with you, I’ll ask you for more if I need it, okay?” she waved at you before skipping back to her table with her friends.

“She’s certainly the character,” Solomon noted, crossing his arms on his chest, and watching her before turning to you. “So, you and I,” he teased.

“In your dreams, pretty boy," you snorted. "Besides, I’m pretty sure she was trying to set me up with her brother,” you laughed and shook your head.

Solomon snickered behind his hand. “Well if her brother doesn’t work out for you, I don't mind being your plan B,” he teased and dodged your swipe at his shoulder. “I’m joking, (y/n). Besides, you already know my type,” he said, playing with a strand of his hair.

You raised a brow in question. “That one model you’re always showing me? Makes sense. A pretty boy for the pretty boy,” you snorted. “What’s his name again? Diva?” you asked.

“ _Deva,_ ” Solomon corrected, “He’s not just a model, though. He is also a singer-songwriter for a local band, and he’s been in perfume ads,” Solomon said, very matter-of-factly. 

You managed a laugh as you rubbed your face tiredly. Only the prospect of going out for one too many drinks after this was going to get you through the rest of this shift. That and the fact that it was a Friday which meant that you would have all weekend to recover from whatever hangover you were bound to bring upon yourself.

“That kid just spilled his Gatorade all over that newspaper,” Solomon paled, his eyes going wide. 

At least now you knew you weren’t the only one who would need a drink after this.

* * *

  
“I feel bad. You could easily be absolutely hammered right now at no cost to you, but you’re as sober as a priest, Simeon” you shouted over the pulsating music of the club, watching the retreating back of yet another person who had approached Simeon throughout the night and offered to buy him a drink only to be turned away very curtly by you. After all, Simeon didn’t have the heart to be rude to a total stranger. You couldn’t blame the people for trying, though. The way those white pants molded his ass would be enough to make anyone risk it all.

“Yes, but then who would drive the two of you home,” Simeon asked with an amused smile, leaning on the tall table three of you had descended upon. “Though I did think we were going to be at a bar tonight and not a club,” Simeon admitted. 

“Simeon, bars are for the heartbroken. We are three single, gorgeous, good-looking individuals who need to let loose after a hectic workday,” Solomon slurred. You snorted at the drunken state of the white-haired man. It had only taken two shots and a drink to get him to this point. Sometimes you forgot that the usually calm, cool, and collected Solomon was a massive lightweight. “Besides, Deva frequents this club. Who knows, maybe I’ll run into him tonight and start a scandalous love affair,” Solomon gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, looking between you and Simeon.

“If that happens, you have to buy me and Simeon nice houses by the beach with Deva’s modeling money,” you joked, sipping your drink.

“Deal!” Solomon giggled, knocking back the rest of his drink.

After the middle school left, the three of you made quick work of cleaning up the basement level for re-opening to the public. Luke had arrived just in time to be on vacuuming duty but was  _not_ too pleased with the fact that his three favorite employees (aside from Michael, of course) were leaving for the day when he had  _just_ gotten there. You reminded him of your promise to take him out for burgers with Solomon and that seemed to cheer him up, even if it was just in the slightest.

You had enough time to take a nap as soon as you got home before you had to start getting ready for the club. You decided to dress up a little bit after Solomon texted you the venue the three of you would be visiting. You slipped on your pair of leather jeans, a white sleeveless turtleneck. and put on your favorite red lipstick as opposed to the gloss you usually wore to work. 

Your two friends didn’t disappoint at all either. Simeon wore a backless top that showed off his toned back and the aforementioned ass-molding white pants that grabbed everyone’s attention. Solomon, on the other hand, opted for a black button-up with the top two buttons undone and a pair of dark skinny jeans. He had done a simple cat eye to bring out his eyes and while he wasn’t getting as much attention as Simeon, he had gotten a wolf-whistle or two throughout the night.

Solomon looked at his empty drink, bringing it back up to his lips and lapping at the last of it before dropping it back on the table in defeat. “Let’s do another shot, (y/n),” he slurred. 

“Actually, I think you should have some water,” Simeon said, pushing his water bottle towards the swaying man. 

Solomon grumbled as he sunk onto the table, muttering something about Mother Simeon not letting him enjoy his night. Simeon playfully patted his head and offered to read him a bedtime story once he dropped him off at home. The comment elicited a very colorful word from Solomon which made you both recoil in shock at the utterance, even in your drunken state.

“Solomon,” you leaned into him, poking his arm. “Did you eat before coming?” you asked. Yes, Solomon was a lightweight, but this was another level.

Solomon pushed himself up and rested his chin on his palm, eyes squinting in thought. His entire face was flushed, and you could see the drunken haze clouding his eyes. “Does lunch count?”

“Lunch does not count,” you replied, absolutely horrified as it was well past midnight. 

“Then nope!” Solomon chirped, popping the ‘p’. 

You and Simeon exchanged a look as everything began to make sense. Shaking your head, you pointed to the bar with your thumb. “They have to have food or something, right?” you asked. 

“Or something,” Simeon repeated, though he didn’t sound confident in the nightclub’s food offering. 

“I’ll go check. Be right back,” you said, pushing off from your tall table and heading over to the bar, meandering your way through the crowd, and finding it  _very_ hard to walk a straight line. 

The bar’s food options were unsurprisingly disappointing. The bartender gave you a funny look when you asked for their food options and handed you a pathetically small menu. Giving it a quick read through, you decided Solomon would have to settle for their nachos and got Simeon an order of onion rings for babysitting your drunken friend. 

You folded your arms on the bar counter and inspected their drinks, eyeing the various brands of liquor they had. You wouldn’t hear the end of it from Solomon if you took a shot alone, though. Sometimes you couldn’t decide if you liked him better sober or drunk.

You shifted your weight to one of your legs, tapping the tip of your heel on the ground to the deafening beat of the club’s music. The dance floor cheered as the DJ began to play a new song and many people flocked to the dance floor, drunkenly crashing into each other, and stumbling around like toddlers learning to walk. If you weren’t so focused on making sure Solomon had something to eat, you would have probably joined them. The DJ wasn’t bad at all. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Someone asked, sliding in next to you at the bar.

You recoiled at the newcomer, not in the mood to deal with arrogant men at the club. You have had enough share of infuriating men with those brothers for a lifetime, anyway. 

You turned to reply only to stumble over your own words because one of those infuriating brothers was the one offering to buy you a drink.

“Mammon?” you slurred in disbelief. 

“This really isn't your scene, is it?” he asked. “Aren’t librarians supposed to be like quiet and stuff? Bookworms?” he questioned. 

“We’re librarians, not nuns,” you scoffed, turning away from him. 

Mammon sighed with irritation and from the corner of his eye, you could see him lift his orange-tinted shades to rub at his eyes. “Alright listen. I just want to talk, alright? I know I was an ass to you when we first met but you stormed out of that restaurant pretty pissed last Friday and I _know_ it was because of Lucifer,” he admitted, waving his hand. “I’m not good at talking about genuine stuff, alright, so entertain me while I still have some liquid courage in me,” Mammon asked.

You stared ahead, suddenly extremely interested in the bottle of Patron on the top shelf. The alcohol in you made you feistier than usual, and you turned to Mammon, glaring at him from under your lashes.

“I don’t need your charity or your pity,” you sneered, repeating word for word what his brother had said to you. 

Mammon looked taken aback by your comment before realization dawned on him. He groaned and shook his head. “Is that what that jerk said to you? Fucking fuckface,” Mammon shook his head. 

You furrowed your brows at both his unique insult and reaction. That wasn’t the typical reaction of an asshole, was it? Granted, you were drunk so your deception detection skills weren’t at their best. Then again, Mammon was drunk too, wasn’t he? What were the chances that he was a great actor while intoxicated? 

Sighing, you hung your head, weighing the pros and cons in your head. You could feel Mammon’s eyes on you, waiting anxiously for your answer. With a small groan of frustration, you turned to him. 

“Fine,” you conceded. “I’ll hear you out,” you said, and Mammon’s face visibly lit up. “But,” you said, holding up a finger in the air. “I have to get some food for my friend first.” 

“Hey, no problem,” Mammon said, giving you a thumbs up.

You took some time to take in his appearance. Apparently, outside of work, Mammon liked to be flashy. He was dressed in a studded leather jacket with a form-fitting white shirt beneath it. He wore harnesses that hooked onto his cuffed jeans and a pair of classic Doc Martens.

“Checking me out?” Mammon preened.

“You’re dressed like a toddler’s car seat,” you let out a laugh, snapping one of his harnesses on him, and making him yelp with surprise. “Sorry to cut it to you, but you’re just not my type,” you smiled at him, half-apologetically.

“I was joking,” he scoffed. You smirked at his comment as the bartender returned with Solomon’s food. Mammon ordered himself a Mai Tai and you ordered yourself a Paloma, before adding on two shots of the Patron that you had been eyeing earlier to your order.

“Jeez, I said I’d buy you a drink, not three,” Mammon grumbled as he paid the bartender. 

“One of the shots is for you. Besides, you shouldn’t have offered if you didn’t want to pay,” you told him, sticking your nose in the air.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mammon said. Once you got your drinks, you two downed your shots, making you remember why you usually stuck to mixed drinks. Your face puckered at the familiar burn of the tequila and you cleared your throat loudly. Mammon, on the other hand, shivered as he set down his shot glass and let out a grunt of displeasure.

Mammon offered to carry your drink as you were too intoxicated to balance your drink, Solomon’s nachos, and Simeon’s onion rings. You had to focus awfully hard to make sure you didn’t drop any of the food.

You arrived back at your table only to find it empty. You stared dumbfoundedly at it before scanning your surroundings. Miraculously, no one else had taken your table, but that left the question: where on Earth had your friends run off to?

More cheering erupted from the dance floor and the multi-colored lights flashed dramatically as the DJ dropped the beat. If you weren’t so annoyed by your friends’ sudden abandonment, you would have joined the dance floor. Then it struck you that your friends _must_ have followed the rushing crowd to the dance floor earlier. Rather, Solomon must have dragged Simeon to the dance floor. 

Sighing with exasperation, you decided to help yourself to one of Simeon’s onion rings before turning to Mammon, who was sipping away on his Mai Tai. “Alright,” you began, “out with it.”

“With what?” Mammon raised his brow.

“Whatever you wanted to talk to me about,” you said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. You were beginning to wonder if this whole talk was a good idea and you felt yourself growing irritated with Mammon by the second. Granted, you were sure that was mainly because he was related to Lucifer, and just the thought of how rude he had been to you made you upset, but then again, Mammon wasn’t Lucifer and deserved a chance. Still, did he have to be such an airhead?

Mammon blinked blearily and narrowed his eyes. He scanned the distance and he smacked his lips before refocusing back on you. “I forgot,” he finally said.

You rolled your eyes. “It was about your brother and the incident last Friday at your work,” you supplied, hoping to jog his memory. 

Mammon’s face changed with enlightenment and he nodded. “Listen, I’m not the biggest Lucifer fanboy. He’s always breathing down my neck scrutinizing my every move and talking about how I’m irresponsible or whatever. But” he held up a finger, mocking your action from earlier, and took a sip of his drink. He smacked his lips and let out a refreshed sigh. “But…” he trailed off and stared at his drink.

“But?” you echoed, looking at him over the rim of your drink as you felt the shot from earlier finally settle in your belly as it was joined by your Paloma.

“I really don’t know where I was going with this. Lucifer really is a giant asshole. Though I gotta admit, I haven’t ever seen him lash out at anyone like that,” Mammon furrowed his brows. 

“Great. Your brother seems to have a personal vendetta against me for no reason,” you spun a finger in the air. “I’ve always wanted a mortal enemy,” you said off-handedly.

“If you’re annoyed by him with minor interactions, try living with him,” Mammon grunted. “He’s always beating down on me ‘cause I didn’t go to college. Like, he was a straight-A dream student. Sports, student council, you name it, he did it. But me? Nah. College and all that junk isn’t for me. But to Lucifer, that just translated to failure,” he ranted.

You frowned at that. It seemed like the shot from earlier was making Mammon more sociable. Still, what he said made you upset. “College isn’t the only thing that makes you successful. A degree doesn’t measure success,” you argued.

Mammon stared at you in disbelief. “I’m sorry, is the _librarian_ the one telling me that a college education isn’t a measure of success?” he laughed. 

“Yeah, I am,” you shot back, irritated. “ _God_ if people could just realize that college isn’t everything. Trade schools are just as good. Going into the workforce is just as good. Waiting around for a couple of years until you can figure out your life is just as good,” you said, jabbing at the table with your finger to emphasize your points. “You wanna know how to measure success in life?” You challenged Mammon, though the other seemed to be more surprised by your sudden speech rather than defensive. 

“You measure your success in life by happiness,” you said, snatching another one of Simeon’s onion rings and chewing angrily. “You can make a million dollars an hour but if you’re unhappy and dissatisfied with life, then it all means shit,” you finished your rant with a very defiant swig of your drink.

“You’re weird as shit, you know,” Mammon said, brows raised with surprise. 

“Yeah, you’re no prized jewel yourself, buddy,” you huffed. 

A silence passed between the two of you, but the throbbing club music made it more bearable. You polished off the rest of your drink and pushed it towards the center of the table, lamenting the fact that Solomon’s food was now cold, and the drunken drama queen would most likely not eat it anymore. 

“Hey,” Mammon said, his voice surprisingly serious. “Did you mean that? The stuff about college not being all that, I mean,” he asked tentatively.

Your gaze softened and you stepped towards him, placing your hand on his shoulder. “I did. And take it from someone who has a master’s degree. It’s not all that,” you said with a chuckle.

Mammon smiled a tight-lipped smile and nodded. Before he could say something, he was interrupted by a giggle and someone throwing themselves at your table. “Who would have thought Stupidmammon would actually be able to pick someone up at the club? Everyone knows _I’m_ the playboy of the family,” the newcomer giggled as he folded his arms on the table and rested his cheek atop his hands, staring at the two of you. 

The newcomer just _had_ to be another one of the brothers. You felt it in your gut. His champagne-colored hair was perfectly styled to sweep over his left eye. His eyes themselves were a bright rosewood color, and just like Mammon, the flecks of gold made them all the more breath-taking. His makeup was done to accentuate his features, from the subtle eyeshadow to the bold, yet slightly smudged, lipstick. He was dressed in a simple low-cut shirt that showed off his prominent collarbones and a pair of ripped jeans, yet something about the way he wore them made them seem like the peak of fashion.

Something inside of you stirred. You felt like you knew him from somewhere, but you couldn’t quite place your finger on it. Sure, he was one of Mammon’s brothers, but you were positive you knew him from somewhere else. You stared at him intently, trying to figure it out. 

Noticing your intense staring, the brother laughed. “Do you want a picture? It’ll last longer,” he asked in sing-song. “But of course, you probably already follow me on Instagram~” he giggled again.

Everything clicked then. You suddenly realized that you were staring at the same person whose Instagram Solomon had shown you more than once. 

“Deva?” you asked incredulously. 

“Oh~ A fan?” Deva purred, looking at you through his lashes.

Mammon let out an annoyed sigh next to you. “Asshole only goes by Deva online because it's a variant of his name and much more screen-friendly. His real name is Asmodeus. though. (y/n), this is my younger brother,” Mammon introduced the two of you.

“You can call me Asmo, though, sweetheart,” Asmodeus winked at you. 

“There you are,” you heard Solomon whine from behind you and suddenly felt a pair of arms snake themselves around your waist. “We went to look for you at the bar, but you weren’t there. You’ll never guess what happened,” Solomon slurred the last part in your ear.

You turned your head to look at him better and raised a brow. “You met Deva?”

“And Simeon’s drunk!” Solomon added with a giggle. 

“What?!” you shouted, whirling around and prying Solomon off you. 

Simeon was standing a few feet behind you and Solomon (whose lips were smeared with a suspicious red color), rubbing his arm bashfully. His normally focused and gentle eyes were now hazy as he swayed where he stood. “People kept coming up to me with drinks,” Simeon whined softly, “and you know I can’t say no to strangers,” Simeon said, squirming as he avoided your gaze.

“How many drinks did you have?” You asked, suddenly feeling like you were the soberest of the group despite the shot in your belly telling you otherwise.

Simeon blinked blearily. He tilted his head and fluttered his gaze towards the ceiling as he rubbed his arm comfortingly. “I think three. Or was it four…” he mumbled to himself.

“You managed to have four drinks while I was getting food?” you asked, eyes wide.

Simeon shook his head. “Four shots. I only had one drink on the dance floor,” he confessed. 

“You should have seen him!” Asmo cooed, fluttering his lashes, “He caught my eyes ‘cause he was a real shot machine,” he admired. “Though Solomon,” he said, dancing his way over to your flustered coworker. “Solomon really knows how to command a dance floor,” he flirted, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. Even with Asmodeus’ Louboutin’s, Solomon still had a couple of inches on him.

“That’s great and all, Asmo,” you sighed, “but it’s getting late and we don’t have a DD anymore,” you said, motioning to the now drunk Simeon who leaned on your table for support, and munched on his cold onion rings. 

“No worries, no worries!” Asmo said, fishing a phone from his pocket. “We can just order an Uber!” he hummed, tapping away on his phone.

“But what about my car?” Simeon asked, pouting. You stifled a laugh. Sure, you had gone drinking with your coworkers before, but you had never seen them like this before. Simeon was caught off guard and Solomon had been drinking on an empty stomach. You almost wanted to take a picture to commemorate this moment. 

“Oh,” Asmo said, wiggling his phone in his hands as he furrowed his brows. “Now that is a problem, isn’t it?” He tapped his phone with his lip before he gasped, his eyes lightening with an epiphany.

“No worries! I know just who to call,” Asmo chirped, sending some texts before placing his phone down on the table. 

“You better have not called Lucifer,” Mammon threatened from his spot next to you. The thought of being picked up by the very object of your irritation made your skin crawl.

Asmo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not a complete moron like you, Mammon,” he quipped, “and I didn’t text Satan either. Nope,” Asmo hummed, wiggling his hips. “But they’ll be here soon!” he said. “Now let’s all have another shot!” Asmo clapped his hands together.

As you discovered, it was  _very_ hard to say no to Asmo. When you did, he only looked at you with an absolutely disheartened look, his rosewood eyes glossing with tears and his lower lip trembled in a pout. You sighed and caved, as did everyone except for Mammon, who was obviously used to his brother’s antics.

“Okay, if we want any fighting chance of starving off a hangover tomorrow,” you said, pushing away your shot glass with a puckered expression, “we definitely need to drink some water and eat something. And not just stale nachos,” you said, side-eyeing the soggy snack on the table.

“There’s this pretty great taco truck a couple of blocks from here. Best tacos you’ll ever have. We can go there,” Mammon offered. “Asmo’s treat.”

“Scumbag!” Asmo gasped, slamming his hand on the table. “This is exactly why Lucifer took away your credit card! Idiot!” he shouted.

“Hey, hey,” you slurred, placing a hand on Asmo’s chest, and gathering the fabric of his shirt in your hand as you tapped his chin with your forefinger. “Be nice to your brother,” you chastised him.

“Or what? You’ll spank me~?” Asmo teased you, leaning in dangerously close to your face. 

You felt the tip of your ears heat up at the suggestion but scoffed. You weren’t about to be shown up by some flirtatious brat. “In your dreams, sweetheart. Besides, that’s Solomon’s job,” you said, motioning to your friend who was leaning on Simeon for support and complaining about the world spinning. Okay, you _definitely_ needed a picture now.

“Asmo, dear,” you said, pulling your phone out and handing it to him, “Would you mind taking a picture of the three of us?” you asked before sauntering over to your friends, leaving behind a sputtering Asmodeus. You took Solomon’s other side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Solomon looked up at you, his face flushed an adorable pink color.

“Has anyone ever told you that the way your eyes reflect the light is absolutely stunning?” Solomon slurred. 

“Hey!” Asmo stamped his foot. “I want to be in the picture too!” he pouted.

“Easy there, Romeo,” Mammon took your phone from Asmo and shook his head. “Let them have their picture first and then you can join in,” he scolded him as he stepped in front of him to take pictures of the three of you in numerous poses.

Asmo joined in after the three of you were satisfied with your photos, commanding the camera like no one else as he engaged in various scandalous poses with the three of you. At your insistence, Mammon flagged down another club-goer to take photos on both your and Asmo’s phone (since he insisted that he absolutely, one-hundred perfect needed to update his Instagram story) and joined your pictures. The five of you had a mini photoshoot in the club as if you all hadn’t met that night. In your defense, you did meet Mammon before this. And alcohol had a funny way of bringing people together.

“Oh!” Asmo said, looking at his phone as you all huddled around your phone to inspect the picture. “Our ride is outside!” He said, lacing his hand with Solomon’s and looking at you all expectantly. “Let’s not keep them waiting. Our other driver _will_ pass out behind the wheel if we don’t get some caffeine in his system,” Asmo warned.

Leaving the club was easier said than done. Too many people still tried to buy Simeon more drinks, and Asmo had to be physically restrained by Solomon and Mammon from running back to the dance floor at every invitation. Once you finally managed to exit the club’s venue, you grabbed on to Solomon’s shirt, trying to prevent getting lost in the sea of people leaving.

You spotted a familiar mess of ginger hair and your eyes widened. Could it have been…? You released Solomon as quick as you grabbed him and raced towards the mop of ginger hair, breaking through the crowd, and seeing him. Your face split into a smile as you raced up to him, throwing your arms around him.

“Beel!” you cried, clinging onto him, and cycling through every emotion: joy, anger, sadness. “I missed you! Why did you stop coming to the library? It's been lonely, you know!” you motor-mouthed, and before you could give him a chance to respond, you turned to the shorter person standing next to him and engulfing him in a hug next.

“Leviiiii,” you cried, nuzzling your cheek against his head. “You stopped coming too! My anime section has been missing you!” you whined.

“Huh? I’m not Leviathan,” the person you were hugging spoke. His voice was much softer than Levi’s and you pulled away to see exactly who you were hugging.

Whoever you were hugging was shorter than Levi despite the fact that you suspected that it was your heels adding to your height. His hair was a darker color than Levi’s and bleached white at the ends. His eyes were the same indigo color as Beelzebub’s, and you had a pretty good idea of who you were currently hugging.

“Is this Belphegor?” you asked Beelzebub, your arms still wrapped around the shorter man. “Your twin?”

“I’m right here,” Belphie said, raising a brow.

“Yup,” Beel said, finally gathering himself from your surprise hug attack. “Belphie, this is the librarian I was telling you about,” Beel chirped.

Belphegor looked you up and down and raised a brow. “You don’t look like a librarian,” he said off-handedly.

“Does everyone just assume librarians are boring?” you asked no one in particular, “We’re humans too you know!”

“Wow! Are you trying to make me jealous, (y/n)? Belphie doesn’t let me hold him like that,” Asmodeus pouted as he finally made his way out of the crowd of club-goers, the others trailing close behind.

“That’s because you smother me, Asmo,” Belphie deadpanned, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “Can we get going? Beel woke me up without explaining much, anyway,” he said.

“We’re gonna get food first,” Asmo sung, tapping Belphie’s nose with his finger playfully. “Courtesy of your brother Mammon!”

“Oi! I do not have enough money to feed Beel!” Mammon shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't any Lucifer in this chapter! 
> 
> I promise to make it up to y'all next chapter ten-fold ;)))
> 
> Keep up with me on my [anitwt](https://twitter.com/_Shinkais)


	4. Off the Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer shows up during your night out and it's up to you to make sure things don't go wrong.  
> __________
> 
> “Lucifer,” you finally spoke, your voice uncharacteristically soft. You relaxed your body as well as you could, but your eyes remained determined. “Lucifer, please. We’re all having a really good time,” you said. “Why don’t you join us,” you offered.  
> “Belphegor and Beelzebub have a curfew,” he told you sharply.  
> You sighed and rubbed the back of your neck. “Oh, Lucifer. It’s a Friday night, can’t you overlook a curfew for tonight?” you asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!
> 
> Allegro here!
> 
> First, a quick life update. Do you remember those pesky fires? Well, the one currently closest to me is about a third contained thanks to some rain and humidity we had over the weekend (thank Diavolo). However, as a precaution, my betas and I have taken steps to make sure that this fic will update regularly in the event that I do need to evacuate (which is unlikely at this point but knock on wood). Again, if you wanna stay updated on the fires and also indulge in some of my silliness, follow my [Anitwt](https://twitter.com/softunravel) and shoot me a DM! I love making new friends <3
> 
> Alright, let's get down to fic-ness. (Get it?)
> 
> So remember how in the last chapter I didn't give y'all any Lucifer?
> 
> Well strap in my friends, because y'all are about to get a large serving of Luci-goodness <33
> 
> I will **Trigger warn** there are mentions of drinking and vomiting again in this chapter. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy "Off the Deep End".

“You were right, Mammon,” you said between bites. “These are the best tacos I’ve ever had,” you said before devouring the rest of your taco. Why was it that food tastes better when you’re drunk?

After Simeon handed his car keys over to Belphie, the twins made sure your drunken group got to your food stop safely. The truck was parked in a gas station and you were skeptical at first of just _how_ good it really was, but the line of people waiting for the truck, especially at the late hour, spoke for the truck. Asmo and Mammon ended up splitting the bill, and once you had all gotten your food, your growing group made its way back to your cars.

Popping the trunk of Beel and Belphie’s shared SUV, you crowded the inside of the trunk with Simeon, who ate his tacos in relative silence. You were fairly sure he was beginning to nod off as he constantly was snapping his head up to attention. You had taken off your heels and flung them somewhere in the backseat of the car, your poor feet aching from wearing them all night.

Beel and Belphie made their home on the back bumper of their car, balancing the seemingly endless foil of Beel’s tacos on their laps. Belphegor didn’t share his twin’s notorious appetite but just like Simeon, he was nodding off, and you wondered if you should have stuck the two in the backseat as the rest of you socialized over your food.

Solomon and Asmodeus were perched on the trunk of Simeon’s car. Asmo was shamelessly cuddling up against Solomon, whispering into his ear every so often, and judging by the flustered look on Solomon’s face you could have assumed that it was best kept between the two of them. You wondered if Solomon would remember the events of the night when he was sober tomorrow morning or if you would be the only one to have the pleasure of remembering tonight. Of course, there was now photographic evidence on Deva’s Instagram proving that the two had indeed met. The wicked part of your mind lavished at the thought of Solomon's disbelief when he saw your group picture on Deva's Instagram tomorrow morning.

“What did I tell you?” Mammon preened from where he leaned on the side of Simeon’s car. “Nothing beats these tacos,” he said with a mouthful of tortilla and carne asada.

“Mmm, I think those tacos we had in Cancun might take the cake, though,” Asmo said, leaning his head on Solomon’s shoulders. “Authentic and fresh is always the best.”

“Food is food,” Beel countered. “Tacos will be delicious regardless of where they are bought,” he said very decidedly.

“Unless it’s Taco Bell. Hard shells aren’t real tacos,” Belphie said, finishing the last of his food and crumbling up his aluminum foil.

You gasped. “I know you didn’t just disrespect Doritos Locos Tacos like that,” you sat up with a horrified look on your face.

“Didn’t say they weren’t good. I just said they weren’t real tacos,” Belphie said with a shrug. “Besides, everyone knows if you go to Taco Bell, you’re supposed to get a Crunchwrap Supreme.”

“That’s a funny way to pronounce Baja Blast,” Simeon groggily propped himself up on his hands, suddenly reinvigorated with life at the emerging debate. He drunkenly swayed back and forth but the flush across his face began to die down, thanks to the oh so delicious tacos. You still needed to get some water in his system though or else he would wake up with a horrible hangover tomorrow.

The conversation dissolved into chaos, going from arguing about what was the best thing to order from Taco Bell to sharing stories about antics and shenanigans from both the brothers and your friend group. Despite the late hour, none of the group showed any sign of tiredness and Beelzebub kept returning to the taco truck for more food. You had come down from your drunken high, but you were still definitely feeling the shot you had all taken before leaving the club.

The laughter of your group rang throughout the parking lot and you found yourself collapsing in the trunk of the twins’ SUV with laughter more than once. At some point, Beel had choked on his taco mid-laugh and Mammon had to Heimlich him, much to the alarm of everyone else. It was Beelzebub’s nonchalance afterward and how casually he returned to eating his tacos that threw your group into another fit of laughter.

You genuinely couldn’t remember when the last time was you laughed so much that your stomach hurt. The brothers were good at keeping up with Solomon’s merciless teasing, especially Mammon who turned out to be his favorite victim. Belphie had even bought himself an iced coffee from the gas station’s convenience store to perk himself up for your debate on the worst chips, though you concluded that he was just much quieter than his brothers.

“And so then Solomon is pulling his pants back up and racing out of the restaurant while the Squirrel handler chases him, pissed that Solomon didn’t keep his promise of buying his uncle’s rug,” you were in the middle of telling one of your favorite stories when a Mercedes pulled up in front of your group. All the brothers suddenly tensed and just as you looked up to see what had gotten their attention, Lucifer stepped out of the car.

“Do you two have any idea what time it is?” he asked, looking directly at the twins who were now sitting on the ground in front of the trunk.

You quickly scampered out from the trunk of the car, stumbling to avoid the twins, and stood in between your group and Lucifer. You were determined to make sure that he didn’t end the night on a sour note. Besides, you had no car to run away to this time and your designated driver was currently being scolded. You _had_ to do something.

Lucifer’s face remained stoic as you came into his view. He sized you up and his maroon eyes trailed your body from head to toe before holding your gaze. You broke your staring contest first when you turned to look at everyone behind you. The brothers' downcast gazes were a stark contrast to the rambunctious bunch you all had been moments before.

Turning back to Lucifer, you shifted your weight from foot to foot but then puffed your chest and stuck your nose in the air for good measure. Something stirred inside of you, wanting to chew Lucifer out for being such a party-pooper, and you were sure it was because you were still hurt over how he treated you in Hell’s Kitchen. The interaction flashed in your mind and you realized that it was no use fighting fire with fire. The revelation forced you to take a step back and carefully weigh how you should continue.

“Lucifer,” you finally spoke, your voice uncharacteristically soft for who you were dealing with. You relaxed your body as well as you could, but your eyes remained determined. “Lucifer, please. We’re all having a really good time,” you said. “Why don’t you join us?”

“Belphegor and Beelzebub have a curfew,” he told you sharply.

You sighed and rubbed the back of your neck. “Oh, Lucifer. It’s a Friday night, can’t you overlook a curfew for tonight?” you asked. Lucifer’s brows furrowed and he crossed his arms on his chest. As intimidating as he tried to appear, you stood your ground. This was for the brothers' sake.

“Do not presume to tell me how I should raise my younger brothers. I’ve been doing it for longer than you could imagine,” Lucifer growled at you.

“I’m not, Lucifer. I swear I’m not. But,” you pursed your lips and put a foot forward. “I enjoy your brother’s company. All of them,” you turned and motioned your hand to the four brothers sitting behind you, intermingled with your friends. Lucifer kept his eyes locked on you, despite your motion.

“Perhaps that’s not the best thing to say when you smell like a hotel mini-bar,” Lucifer shot back and you bit your lip, cursing under your breath.

“And that’s probably my fault,” Asmodeus spoke up from his spot next to Solomon. He met his brother’s eyes momentarily before looking away. “I...got carried away. I kept pressuring everyone to drink more and more,” he admitted in a mumble.

Lucifer locked his eyes on his younger brother, and you could see him consider Solomon for a moment. “How old are you?” he inquired without ever tearing his gaze from his brother.

“25,” you told him, squirming and suddenly very self-conscious of the way you smelled. The gravel beneath didn't help at all with your discomfort. Your feet were beginning to feel uncomfortable and you started to regret taking your heels off.

“So you let yourself get peer-pressured into drinking by someone four years younger than you, and now you’re trying to let him take the blame?” he asked, flickering his eyes back to you and raising a single brow, “What’s more, you’ve enlisted the help of two 17-year-olds to chauffeur you around because not a single member of your party was responsible enough to stay sober?”

“No,” you squeaked, fervently denying his claim. You paused and sighed in defeat. You dropped your face in your hands and groaned with frustration because you realized now why Lucifer would be upset. “Okay, yes. Yes, that is what’s happening here. I’ll admit that. But I can promise you that I wouldn’t have let anything happen to them, Lucifer,” you assured him.

“You know (y/n)’s right, Lucy,” Simeon sat on the edge of the SUV’s trunk and stretched his arms and legs, grunting with the effort. “For as hot-headed as my dear friend can be, (y/n) is as responsible as they come when it comes to the welfare of others, even when drunk,” he said. “After all, (y/n) was the one who insisted we leave the club to get something to eat since we were all obviously too drunk for our own good.”

“Simeon,” Lucifer’s face twitched, and you could have sworn that was the most emotion you’ve seen him express in all your interactions with him.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Lucifer? Sophomore year of high school while,” Simeon stumbled over before laughing bashfully. “Well, seems like I’m still drunk. Truth be told, I didn’t think this was the state I was going to be in when I saw you again,” he admitted.

The whole group seemed to be taken aback by the sudden turn of events. Asmodeus’ head swiveled back and forth between his brother and your friend, his eyes wide with surprise. “Wait…Simeon?! Like glasses and bowl-cut sporting Simeon?!” Asmodeus gasped, rubbing at his eyes. “You gotta be kidding me! Simeon, you got hot!”

“You were also nine the last time you saw him,” Lucifer grumbled.

“Wait,” you furrowed your brows, looking between the two men. “You two know each other?”

“We grew up together. In high school, we were on the baseball team together. Coach said Lucifer was the best pitcher Saint Michael’s had seen in years,” Simeon explained. “That is until he transferred to the Academy out of the blue. No one at Saint Michael’s ever heard from him again. No calls, no MySpace messages. We didn’t even see him at any games against the Academy,” he said simply. “It was like he fell off the face of the Earth.”

“You don’t seem too torn up about that,” Lucifer narrowed his eyes at his old friend.

“I figured you had your reasons,” Simeon conceded with a shrug. “You’ve always been all work and no play, Lucifer. Too uptight about things. It’s like (y/n) said, there’s no harm being done here. If (y/n) is asking for you to let your brothers stay, then I'll back them up,” Simeon nodded, placing a hand on his hip and looking at the raven-haired man expectantly.

Lucifer looked away and you resisted the urge to gasp. For the first time, Lucifer had faltered in front of you. It seemed that Simeon had some leverage on Lucifer, and you made a mental note to prod your co-worker for more information later. Right now, there was a much more pressing matter at hand.

“It won’t kill them to have a little play, Lucifer. I promise,” you implored him, pressing a hand to your chest. “If it helps, we have college application events at the library, you can send them to those,” you offered.

Lucifer stood as still as a stone as everyone in your group, including yourself, held their breaths. You tried to keep yourself steady but the alcohol still pumping through your system had you rocking from side-to-side. Lucifer’s eyes locked with yours and were devoid of any of his stand-offish nature you were so used to. You decided to go in for the kill.

Slowly, you approached him and placed your hand on his shoulder. Lucifer stiffened at your touch, but he made no move to step away from you. You felt your entire body heat up when you realized that this was the closest you had been to him. If it were even possible, he was more handsome up-close. You knit your brows and spoke softly to him, “Join us. I want you to,” you said, tilting your head with a small smile.

Lucifer’s expression soured but you refused to let that daunt you. Behind the two of you, you could hear whispers and murmurs floating around your group. Lucifer’s lip twitched as he glanced momentarily over your shoulder. After what felt like the longest minute of your life, Lucifer sighed and shook his head.

“One more hour,” Lucifer caved, “and not another more.”

“Woah! Are you serious!” Asmo was the first to pip up, his hands flying up to his cheeks as his eyes sparkled. “(y/n), you did not just make Lucifer change his mind! I mean, seriously? This is huge!” he shouted as he slid off the trunk of Simeon’s car and danced with excitement. “We have to get drinks to celebrate this!” Asmo squealed as he spun on his heel (you seriously wondered how he was still wearing his Louboutin’s) and pointed to Solomon. “Come with me!” he said dramatically. “We have drinks to acquire,” he urged him, taking Solomon’s hand, and dragging him to the gas station convenience store.

“Asmodeus,” Lucifer called after him in a threatening tone, only to be ignored. Lucifer sighed, and pressed a hand to his forehead, shaking his head. “I swear, ever since he turned 21, he has been non-stop,” he lamented to himself. Lucifer looked up at you, raising a brow. “Yes?”

You couldn’t help but smile as butterflies danced in your stomach, though thinking about it twice, that was probably the alcohol digesting itself. “Can I buy you some food? Or do you not need my charity,” you asked sweetly.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at you, but you kept the same goofy smile plastered on your face. He scoffed and walked towards the taco truck, leaving you to follow him closely behind. “You are absolutely infuriating,” Lucifer groaned.

You stumbled behind him, trying to strategically hop around to avoid hurting your feet on the gravel but failing miserably. At this point, you were really regretting taking your heels off, and you only found relief when your feet hit the paved floor. “That’s not something nice to say to someone who’s trying to be your friend,” you called to pouted.

Lucifer stopped in his tracks and gave you an incredulous look. He seemed to consider your words for a moment before he kept walking, but at a much slower pace to let you catch up. You stumbled beside him and began to talk his ear off about how much you despised gravel and how it made no practical sense to you. Upon seeing the taco truck, your eyes lit up like a child on Christmas and you began to rave to Lucifer about how delicious the tacos were and what a good recommendation Mammon had made.

It seemed that from the second you left the group, while you waited for Lucifer’s food (which he did not let you pay for, as much as it annoyed you), and up until you rejoined your group, you did absolutely nothing but talk Lucifer’s ear off about whatever seemed to cross your drunken mind. Though something about the amused look in his eyes made the sober part of your mind (as small of a part of your mind that was) want to believe that he didn’t mind.

* * *

“I told you idiots not to drink those Four Lokos,” Lucifer scolded you as you leaned out the passenger side of his car, emptying the contents of your stomach.

Asmo and Solomon returned with a can of Four Lokos for everyone (who wasn’t driving and above the legal drinking age, of course) to chug. At first, you refused, but then Asmo dared you and while you liked some friendly competition while sober, when drunk, you would fist-fight God himself. So you snatched the tall can from his expectant hands, cracked it open, and got to chugging, with Mammon, Solomon, and Asmodeus joining you soon after. Simeon, however, had reclaimed his spot in the trunk and dozed off.

And so, that left the question of what was going to happen to Simeon’s can. At first, Asmo suggested that you chug it, but that idea was immediately shot down by Lucifer, which both irritated but gratified you. You could have easily said no, despite Asmodeus’ horribly convincing puppy eyes, but Lucifer's stern no meant that Asmo wouldn't ask twice. Waking Simeon to have him chug was also out of the question. You and Solomon had once tried to wake up Simeon during a sleepover and that was the night that you learned that Simeon most definitely could get upset, and it was _scary_. And of course, Lucifer didn’t even let Asmo finish the suggestion of letting one of the twins have it.

Eventually, it was decided that the can was to be split evenly between Solomon, Asmo, Mammon, and yourself. Lucifer was enlisted to divide the drink into your four empty cans. And of course, Asmo just had to make it another drinking competition, proclaiming whoever finished their drink the fastest would be the Supreme Champion of the Night. Invigorated by the challenge, you finished your drink much quicker than you probably could have in college and threw your arms up in celebration before promptly turning around, bending over, and puking up your tacos from earlier. Your stomach couldn’t handle alcohol as it could in college, apparently.

It was then that Lucifer decided to call it a night. He roused Simeon from his sleep and helped him into his car. He tried to force Solomon into the passenger but Asmo protested, clinging onto him and absolutely insisting that Solomon was coming home with them. After the shortest argument you had ever witnessed (consisting of mostly yes, nos, and eventually a fine, and you were positive that Lucifer just wanted to get everyone home at that point), Asmo climbed into the back seat of the twin’s SUV and cuddled up against Solomon. The last thing you heard before Lucifer slammed the door shut was Mammon complaining about having to be in the backseat with an overly affectionate Asmodeus and Solomon despite the passenger seat being vacant. Beel, however, insisted that whenever he was behind the wheel, the passenger seat was reserved for Belphie and Belphie only.

Belphie commandeered Simeon’s car once again, being able to get the man half-sentient to type his address into his GPS before driving off, with Beel following behind. You watched the two cars disappear down the street from the passenger seat of Lucifer’s car, covering yourself with the hoodie Lucifer handed you from the backseat. You never really took Lucifer for a hoodie type of person, but then again, who didn’t like a good hoodie?

You insisted that you could navigate Lucifer back to your house, but he ardently refused, citing your drunken state as a concern. You scoffed at him and threw his favorite insult back in his face. “You’re absolutely infuriating,” you said in your best Lucifer impression. In retaliation, he brake-checked you and you were thankful that you were wearing your seatbelt, otherwise, your forehead would have become well-acquainted with the dashboard.

The brake-check, however, didn’t agree with your already upset stomach at all and it was only seconds later that you were begging Lucifer to pull over so you could throw up for the second time that night. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes as you lurched forward, dry heaving painfully, and you guessed it wasn't just the horrible nausea that assaulted you in waves making you cry. You were embarrassed to be like this in front of Lucifer, who probably didn’t have the highest opinion of you anyways.

Once you were sure you wouldn’t ruin the leather interior of Lucifer’s Mercedes with your stomach acid, the two of you were back on the road, only this time, you were much quieter. Lucifer didn’t even have the courtesy to turn on the radio to try and fill the awkward silence between the two of you. You rested your head on the window, watching the city flash by as you tried to keep not only your nausea at bay but your tears as well. You triumphed against your nausea, but not so much your tears. Small sniffles escaped you as you shifted in your seat, trying to hide your face from Lucifer.

“I also tend to make babies cry whenever they see me,” Lucifer finally broke the silence between the two of you.

You looked at him through the side mirror and scrunched your nose. “Is that your idea of a joke?” you asked, wiping at your running nose with your hand before Lucifer opened the glove compartment and offered you tissues. You took a couple and blew your nose obnoxiously.

“I’m merely commenting on the fact that I’ve met you about three times and despite how happy and full of laughter you seem to be around my brothers, you will inevitably begin to cry around me,” Lucifer observed.

You laughed bitterly, shaking your head at his comment. “Very pompous of you to think that I’m crying because of you.”

“Then enlighten me,” Lucifer said.

Moving slowly for the sake of your head and your stomach, you looked at Lucifer with an incredulous look. You scoffed at first, rendered speechless by his reply before you burst into a fit of laughter. Lucifer’s cheeks flushed and his grip on the steering wheel tightened as you sunk back into your seat, taking a full minute to end your watery laughter and another to compose yourself. “You really want to know why I’m crying?” you asked.

“Would I ask if I didn’t?’ Lucifer shot back.

“Why would you care?”

Lucifer’s gaze flickered from the rear-view mirror to the road ahead of him, but not once did he bother to look at you. You counted three beats before he replied. “Wouldn’t you?” he asked.

You blinked. “What?”

“Wouldn’t you ask someone why they’re crying?” Lucifer clarified and you stared at him.

He turned to look at you momentarily and his eyes were uncharacteristically soft. You rubbed at your eyes, convinced that the tears in your eyes, the darkness of the car, or even your drunken mind (no matter how much alcohol you upchucked) was still playing tricks on you. Before you could get a conclusive answer, Lucifer turned his attention back to the road.

“Well?” he asked expectantly.

“Y-yeah,” you stammered, sinking further down in your seat. “Yeah, I would,” you agreed.

“So?” Lucifer said, and you were beginning to learn that Lucifer was a man of very few words.

You pulled the hood of his sweater over your head and hid your face from him. If you were going to answer him, you didn’t want him to see the embarrassed look on your face when you did and you sure as hell didn’t want to see his reaction. “I’m embarrassed,” you finally said, hating how meek you sounded.

“Embarrassed?” Lucifer repeated.

“Ashamed. Humiliated. Horrified. Mortified. Flustered. Distressed-” you ranted.

“Alright, alright,” Lucifer interrupted you loudly. “Just because you’re a librarian doesn’t mean you have to be a human thesaurus. Besides, I know what embarrassed means. I was more so questioning why you would be embarrassed,” Lucifer explained.

“What do you mean why,” you asked. “I got absolutely wasted and then threw up not once but twice,” you waved your hands as you spoke. “I’m not a college freshman, for god’s sake. I’m better than that,” you felt your tears return as you finished your rant. “I shouldn’t have gotten this drunk.”

Lucifer mulled over your words before replying. “So?” he questioned.

“Do you know any other words?” you asked him. “God, you suck at comforting people,” you sniffled, defiantly opening the glove compartment, and grabbing more tissues.

“I know that,” Lucifer agreed in a monotone.

The comment felt like a punch in the gut. You stared at the outside and your surroundings became increasingly familiar to you, signaling your approach to your apartment. You swallowed your pride and spoke. “I didn’t mean that,” you mumbled, staring at the tissue you played with in your lap.

“It’s when we’re upset or drunk that people tend to be the most honest. You just so happen to be both,” Lucifer’s voice was steady and quiet.

Mammon’s comment about liquid courage from earlier in the night rung in your head. Whatever was said tonight you could blame on the alcohol, right? Sure. Absolutely.

“I’m not used to people not liking me,” you admitted, tugging off the hood of Lucifer’s sweater. You let out a weak laugh and felt pathetic at the admission. “Even if they do, I usually have an idea of why I’m not liked. But with you?” you turned to look at Lucifer. “I have no idea of what I did to you,” you said. “How else am I supposed to feel but embarrassed when I’m shitfaced in front of someone who doesn’t like me?”

“You think I don’t like you? Where on Earth did you get that idea?” he asked. “I’ll admit I haven’t been nice to you, but that doesn’t mean I hate you,” Lucifer said as he pulled into your apartment building.

“Don’t gaslight me,” you warned him, and Lucifer seemed genuinely alarmed by your tone.

“(y/n), believe me. I don’t hate you,” he sighed, though his tone sounded earnest as he put the car in park before killing the engine. He took off his seatbelt and turned his entire body to face yours. His eyes, however, refused to meet yours. You could see them flash with his internal debate.

“When we first met, you were so demanding with your question and afterward, you couldn’t even thank me when I told you where the anime section was. I mean, sure, it’s my job, but would some gratitude kill you?” you asked, pulling him from his thoughts and forcing his attention back to you. “I mean, I was so distraught over the fact that I shattered my favorite mug, and like I said that doesn’t justify me lashing out at you but still, the fact remains.”

Lucifer nodded at your words but didn’t seem ready to speak. So instead, you continued. “Then we met again when I crashed into Levi. And you apologized to me for him crashing into me then, which I appreciated, but you still had to end our conversation with a sarcastic reply,” you explained. “And then after that, I met you again when I was having dinner with Levi and Beel at Hell's Kitchen, and what did you do?” you asked.

Lucifer met your eyes. “I lashed out at you because I was frustrated that Beelzebub isn’t taking his ACT seriously,” Lucifer chimed in. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“Who said he isn’t taking it seriously?” you demanded. “Beel spent every single day for an entire week studying in the cafe when he came to the library with Levi after school,” you said, very much so offended for Beel.

Lucifer tilted his head with confusion. “I was…unaware,” he admitted.

“Lucifer,” you shook your head with disbelief. “You can’t assume you know everything,” you stressed. “It’s so arrogant and prideful to think you know what someone else is thinking.”

“You do know who I’m named after, correct?” he asked, raising a brow.

“Listen,” you said, “it’s obvious that somewhere along the line, there was a horrible miscommunication between us. You were an asshole about it, and I’ll admit, I was an asshole about it too,” you acknowledged. “But I’d like for us to start over. And no more being an asshole to each other this time,” you offered, peppering in a joke to lighten the mood.

Lucifer regarded you for a long time. His eyes scrutinized your expression, searching for any sign of drunken deceit, but you were being sincere. Probably even more sincere that you would have been sober.

Eventually, Lucifer nodded. “Then let’s start over,” Lucifer agreed, “no asshole-ry this time.”

You felt your heart flutter and you couldn’t help but lean over the center console and envelop Lucifer in a hug. The man stiffened in your arms before awkwardly patting your back and you snorted at his effort.

“You know if you’re going to be my friend, you’re going to have to get used to my hugs,” you told him.

“Doesn’t mean I have to enjoy them,” Lucifer sighed.

“Actually, yes it does.”

With a small, exasperated groan, Lucifer snaked an arm around your waist and cradled the back of your head, pulling you slightly over the center console and closer to him. You were surprised that someone as grumpy as Lucifer could give great hugs, but you decided to keep that comment to yourself. Letting out a self-satisfied giggle, you hid your face in the crook of his shoulder, smiling against the fabric of his shirt. The lingering scent of his cologne still clung onto his shirt and it filled you with warmth, making your stomach do flips as you let out a sigh, pulling Lucifer closer.

How you could feel so comfortable in the arms of someone who, up until a few minutes ago, you were so sure hated you, you didn’t know. Something about it just felt right to you. The feeling made your heartache and your head feel dizzy. Or maybe that was just the alcohol. But still. Being this close to Lucifer felt as natural as breathing. 

“Now that I’m here,” you said, “you might actually have to carry me up the stairs to my apartment.”

“Now you’re pushing it,” Lucifer grunted, trying to pull away from your hug but you kept him in place with your monster grip.

“No, seriously, I mean it,” you whined. “I don’t think I could make it up them right now,” you admitted.

“Are you five?” Lucifer asked incredulously.

“Did we not just have a tender moment after agreeing not to be mean to each other?” you wondered aloud. You loosened your grip on him just enough to be able to pull away and stare at him. Your heart began to pound at your proximity and you turned away quickly, trying to hide your blush. “Alright, fine, don’t carry me up the stairs,” you said with a shrug. “Guess I’ll just sleep outside in the cold.”

“You are absolutely infuriating,” Lucifer said as he finally broke free from your death grip and exited the car. “Stay put,” he commanded, slamming the door shut and making his way over to your side.

You wiggled with excitement as he opened your door and helped you out of the car. In one, swift motion, he lifted you into his arms and you giggled with joy, feeling much warmer than before. Lucifer was much stronger than he looked, and you wondered what he _really_ looked like underneath all that formal clothes he wore.

“Which way?” he questioned, and you pointed him to your apartment on the second floor. Lucifer carried you up the stairs and you wrapped his legs around his torso, trying to steady yourself in his arms. It was when your bare feet touch each other behind Lucifer’s back did mortification seize you.

“I left my key taped to my heels,” you gasped, staring at Lucifer with horror. “And I left my heels in Beel’s car.”

Lucifer gave you the most deadpanned look you had ever seen in your life. “I want you to say you’re joking, right _now_ ,” he demanded. You shook your head frantically and Lucifer let out an irritated sigh. “Why on earth would you do that?” he asked.

“I was not going to carry a purse around a nightclub, and I wasn’t going to pay $10 to check it into the coatroom!” you defended yourself. “Those $10 could be spent on a drink,” you said, very matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, and we see how well all those drinks did you,” Lucifer scoffed. You pinched his shoulder, making him jump at the sudden, painful sensation. “Pinch me again and I will drop you right now,” he threatened.

“Is that a dare?” you shot right back.

“So, what now?” Lucifer asked, gently setting you down on the step he had stopped on. “Our house is at least a half-hour drive from here,” Lucifer said.

“We break in through the window, duh,” you said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucifer stared at you, unimpressed before his lips tugged into a frown. “I am not helping you break into your own house,” he said flatly.

“Fine,” you sighed dramatically, “I’m just wondering if the raccoons who invade our trash can like the taste of human flesh.” Lucifer sighed heavily and you grinned, considering that the sigh of a man who had no other choice.

Breaking into your own house through your living room window was much more difficult than the teenagers in cheesy Hollywood rom coms made it seem. Could the fact that you were yet to regain your balance after your long night of drinking have anything to do with it? Possibly. Were you ready to admit defeat? Absolutely not.

Balancing precariously with one foot on the rail of stairs leading up to your apartment, and the other on Lucifer’s interlaced hands, you managed to pop off your window screen. You nearly lost your balance several times while trying to pry open your window and your constant shouts of alarm and frustration caught the attention of your neighbors, who you somehow managed convinced that you had total control of the situation. They reluctantly left back to their apartments, but not before ogling the man helping you break into your home.

After nearly a half-hour of struggling, you finally managed to get the living room window open enough to squeeze yourself through and with one final boost from Lucifer, you flipped and tumbled into your living room, landing on the floor with a loud _thud_! The sudden movements did no favors for your nausea and you pushed yourself up to your hands and knees.

“(y/n)?” You heard Lucifer call from outside. Behind you, you could hear Lucifer climb up onto the railing and appear at the window, struggling to open it more so he could climb through.

Lucifer was halfway through when you let out a guttural dry heave. “I’m gonna be sick,” you gasped, scrambling up and racing to your bathroom down the hall.

You threw the door to your bathroom open, sunk to your knees, and gripped the bowl of your toilet until your knuckles turned white. You let out soft wails between each painful heave, rocking back and forth on your knees. You wondered who in the hell even suggested going out for drinking, and then you remembered that it had been you who suggested the outing.

You heard footsteps approach you in the bathroom and the sound of something being set down on the bathroom counter before the lights flickered on. You groaned at the sudden brightness that flooded the room and tucked your eyes away in the crook of your arm. Lucifer brushed your hair out of the way and crouched down next to you, handing you a glass of water which you took with shaking hands. “I went through your kitchen. Hope you don’t mind,” he said.

You shook your head, gulping down the water before setting the cup down and draping yourself on the toilet seat unceremoniously. Lucifer’s hand was on your back, rubbing comforting circles as you groaned into the toilet bowl. After a while, your nausea began to pass but exhaustion settled itself in your body. With half the mind to alert Lucifer that you were still alive, you left out a soft whine.

“Stand up,” he told you, “get to bed.”

“No,” you complained, sinking down to the floor, and letting out a shaky sigh as the coolness of the tile touched your cheek. “The bathroom floor is comfortable enough.”

Lucifer snorted. “Yes, and I am sure your back will agree with you in the morning,” he chided you as he hooked his hands under your arms and lifted you like a rag doll. You leaned against him, letting out a whine of protest and dropping your head against his shoulder.

Lucifer let you lean on him and pulled your arm over his shoulder. His arm wrapped around your waist and you were grateful that your face was already flushed from the events of the night. “The world is spinning,” you informed him with a moan.

“Always is. On a 23.5-degree axial tilt,” he replied, walking you out the bathroom.

You furrowed your brows at his reply. “You know the degree of the Earth’s axis off the top of your head?” you laughed breathlessly. “I know a little girl who visited my library who would love you,” you giggled.

“I have two degrees in astrophysics,” Lucifer noted as he helped you stagger to your room and you realized that was the first time he told you something about himself without you having to pry. You pushed the door open and felt glad you had half the mind to pick up your room a bit before you left.

Lucifer helped you down on your bed. Your body sunk into your mattress and you groaned with delight, rolling over onto your bed pulling a pillow to you to cuddle with. You could hear Lucifer rummage through your drawers, and you summoned the strength to push yourself up with a frown. “Excuse me, those are private!” you said loudly.

Lucifer held up a pair of pajama shorts and raised a brow. “Don’t you want to be comfortable?” He tossed your shorts at you and headed towards the door. “Where are your makeup wipes? Asmo will throw a hissy fit if he finds out I let you go to bed still wearing makeup,” he said, looking around your room.

“They’re in the bathroom,” you said, shifting into a sitting position, and watched as Lucifer disappeared out of your room. You stood and staggered over to the door, shutting it to change out of your club outfit and into the pajama shorts Lucifer had so wonderfully invaded your dresser drawers for. Instead of bothering to look for a shirt to sleep in, you pulled Lucifer’s hoodie back on before plopping back down on your bed.

You turned your nightstand lamp on and inspected Lucifer’s hoodie now that you had proper lighting. You recognized the logo on it from a pretty prestigious university in a nearby city. They donated books often to the library and if you ever needed to hunt down a particular book for a patron, their main library was high-up on your list of sister-libraries to contact.

You heard Lucifer knock on the door, and you called for him to come in. “Here,” he handed you some painkillers and another cup of water before producing your makeup wipes from the pocket of his pants.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home,” you said, popping the pills into your mouth and chasing them with water. “You know you’re going to give me whiplash with the way you’ve been treating me,” you remarked, taking a makeup wipe from him, and wiping off your makeup from the night.

“Would you rather I leave you to your own devices? I doubt you could have done half of this without my help,” Lucifer motioned at you for emphasis. “Would some gratitude kill you?” he asked in his best impersonation of you.

“You’re absolutely infuriating,” you bit back, trying to mock the rich tenor of his voice.

“You know for someone who asked for a cease-fire, you certainly seem to enjoy bickering with me,” Lucifer huffed and took your makeup wipe from you. He knelt on your bed, grabbed your chin, and began to wipe your makeup off himself. “Good grief, you’re even slower than Asmo when he gets like this,” he muttered, more to himself than to you.

You stared up at him as he worked at your lipstick. Despite the irritation in his voice, his eyes were devoid of any anger. Instead, they seemed soft, as soft as you thought they had been when you were crying in the car. If you didn’t know any better, you could have sworn he was worried.

“Do you know if Beel and the others made it home safe?” you asked as he discarded the makeup wipe and reached for another one.

“They did,” he said quietly, working on your foundation next.

“Did he text you?” you wondered.

“No,” Lucifer’s reply was curt.

“So then how do you know?”

“I just do.”

“Lucifer,” you let out a low whine.

He sighed and began on your eye makeup, forcing you to close your eyes. “Beelzebub and Belphegor are both required to share their iPhone locations with me at all times,” he explained. "I checked their location while I was in the kitchen."

"Is that how you knew where we were tonight?" You asked and furrowed your brows. “That’s invasive.”

“Remember what I told you about telling me how to raise my brothers?” Lucifer asked and you fell silent.

You wondered about their home life. Beel and Levi had told you that their father worked on Wall Street so you guessed he must have been absent often. What about their mother, though? It seemed to be a sensitive subject for the brothers as well. Was she absent, then? Did she live with their father? Why was it left to Lucifer to raise his brothers?

“Even when you’re not saying anything, you are very loud,” Lucifer said, using one final, clean makeup wipe to pick up any leftover makeup.

“How old are you Lucifer?” you asked.

He balled up your makeup wipes and tossed them into the tiny trash can in your room before answering. “I’m the eldest son at 28-years-old,” he said. That meant he was over a decade older than the twins. But you were still puzzled. How could a ten-year-old raise newborns, much less other children closer in age to him?

You figured there was no point in asking him directly. But you did know of someone who could possibly help you.

“You didn’t tell me you knew Simeon,” you said, getting comfortable now that he was finished taking your makeup off.

“I didn’t know he worked with you,” Lucifer answered, and you could tell he was being truthful.

You propped yourself up against your headboard and crossed your arms, staring at him doubtfully. “So, you just don’t keep up with your friends from high school?”

“Do you?” Lucifer asked, raising a brow, and mirroring your crossed arms.

“Some of them!” you said.

“Well, you heard Simeon. I transferred out my Sophomore year,” Lucifer says, pulling his phone out of his pocket after it pinged with a notification. Whatever Lucifer read on the screen didn’t please him, as his nose scrunched, and he rolled his eyes with annoyance. “It seems your friend is causing quite the scene in my home. I must leave now. Come lock the door,” he told you.

“I’m too comfortable,” you yawned, sliding down in between your bedsheets. “You do it. Grab one of the spare keys in the kitchen drawer by the oven,” you told him.

“So, you don’t lock your window and you let someone who is virtually a complete stranger to you take a spare key to your apartment?” Lucifer asked. “You’re asking to be robbed at this point,” Lucifer shook his head with exasperation.

“I don’t think someone who drives around a car worth more than my apartment is going to rob me,” you mumbled, stifling another yawn behind your hand. “Just have Beel or Levi bring me my key on Monday. You could even give it to Solomon to give to me,” you said.

“You are something else,” Lucifer mused.

“Am I absolutely infatuating?” you asked, batting your lashes at him.

“You mean infuriating?”

You blushed at your slip-up and flipped onto your stomach, burying your face in your pillow. “I can’t hear you anymore, I’m asleep,” you said, muffled by a mouthful of pillow. You heard Lucifer shuffle closer to you and turn off your light before you felt a hand brush your hair.

“Goodnight, (y/n),” he breathed, much closer to your ear than you expected.

You let out a small yelp that made Lucifer snort as he pulled away from you. Your heart-pounded wildly in your chest but you defiantly kept your face buried in your pillow. “Goodnight, Lucifer,” you replied.

Lucifer let out a low chuckle and you held your breath until you heard him lock your front door with the spare-key.

Somehow, the apartment felt lonelier and you realized that Lucifer’s presence could fill an entire room. You replayed the events of the night in your mind and suddenly, it made sense why your body was so tired. You had been through one hell of a night thanks to those brothers and yet strangely, it was the most fun you had had in a while. You were slowly beginning to realize that no brother was like the other, and the more you learned about them, the more you realized you didn’t really know anything about them.

And then there was Lucifer. The man was an absolute enigma to you. Treating you like a threat one day and then tending to you the next. Lucifer was a man who put thought into every single one of his words, not bothering to waste a single breath, but he was an efficient man, keeping you exactly where he wanted you. He told you what he wanted you to know but you couldn’t help but read between the lines and come to the conclusion that there was so much more there, practically begging for you to decode it. And with every interaction you had with him, Lucifer was slowly settling himself further and further in your mind.

You conjured up the image of the tender look he had given you as he took off your makeup. The very thought of it made you ball the fabric of your sheets in your hand and you found yourself drifting off to sleep with the image of Lucifer’s gentle maroon eyes in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's care-taking tendencies will ALWAYS make my heart melt.
> 
> Yes this chapter raises more questions than it answered. But be patient my dearies, all in good time <3
> 
> (If you're wondering, the chapter title is absolutely taken from the song ["Shallow"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bo_efYhYU2A) from A Star Is Born ;)))
> 
> Kudos make my day, comments make them even better! 
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> Keep up with me on my [anitwt](https://twitter.com/_Shinkais)


	5. Coffeshop Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monday after your Friday Night adventure rolls around, and the Eldest brother decides to surprise you at work.
> 
> __________
> 
> “Did you need (y/n) for something?” he asked.
> 
> “Oh, right. Lucifer is here and he’s looking for you,” Solomon said very casually. 
> 
> “Solomon,” you leaped up, heart pounding in your chest. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” 
> 
> “Revenge is a dish best served cold,” Simeon commented off-handedly, pushing his cart of books out the room with Solomon hot on his heels and you were left staring at the doorway with an uncontrollable heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> Allegro here!
> 
> So now we're getting somewhere with Lucifer! I hope it's exciting for all of you as it is for me!
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone who has followed and reached out to me on Twitter! Sometimes I get a little insecure about my writing so having so many of you message me (and comment! I see all y'all beautiful consistent commenters <3) telling me how much you enjoy my story really makes my heart happy and keeps me motivated to write more and more for you all and this series uwu <3 from the bottom of this Punk heart, thank you very, very much <3
> 
> ANYWHO,
> 
> Enough with the gushy-mushy. Let's have a quick fire update:
> 
> So the fire is 3/4th contained! Yay! I am very happy and relieved that we didn't have to evacuate, despite how close the fire's perimeter got to us (about 10mi away, give or take). Thank you to everyone who wished me well during this troubling time!
> 
> And now, without further ado, I present to chapter 5 to you:
> 
> Coffeeshop Talks.

“Yes, I understand. I’ll make sure to fax over the forms as soon as I’m done. No, thank you! I’m excited to meet with you soon,” you said in your best service voice. “Of course, have a wonderful day!” you chirped before hanging up.

“Yes!” you spun around in your swivel chair and punched the air in celebration. 

You had spent the better half of the day in a tense phone call with the aquarium Leviathan worked at to even secure a meeting with the higher-ups. Levi had surprised you on Sunday when he texted you a picture of a business card for the aquarium’s program’s manager followed by a string of self-satisfied emojis. You responded with an appropriate amount of shocked-face and heart emojis.

After spending your morning practically filling up their voicemail with messages, you finally were able to catch the program’s manager and set up a date to have a meeting with them.

“You are aware that you work in a library, right?” Simeon asked with a small smile as he sorted through books that were placed on hold and never picked up. 

“Oh, I wasn’t. Were you planning on keeping that a secret too?” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest, and swiveling your chair away from him. 

Simeon let out a deep sigh and you could see him facepalm in the reflection of the mirror. You spent the better part of your weekend nursing your hangover and processing all the information from Friday night. Namely, the fact that Simeon and Lucifer had attended high school together and neither (namely Simeon) had mentioned the fact to you. When Monday rolled around, you decided to hold Friday’s revelation over Simeon’s head as soon as you set your backpack down and up until now, as the end of his shift rolled around. After all, it wasn’t every day that you had something to bully Simeon with. Mr. Perfect or whatever. Pah.

“(y/n), I told you. I didn’t know that you knew Lucifer. I didn’t even know he was still in the area,” Simeon tried to reason with you.

You swiveled around to look at him where he stood in front of a bookcase and crossed one leg over the other. “I dunno, Simeon. I feel like you kind of owe me something now,” you said suggestively.

Simeon walked over to your desk and plopped down on it, looking down at you unamused. He clearly wasn’t a fan of your antics “Alright, what do you want?” he asked. 

“Maybe a picture of you and Lucifer during your high school baseball days. For scientific purposes. Maybe,” you said, trying extremely hard to keep your poker face.

Simeon snorted and shook his head. “If I did that, Lucy wouldn’t let me live to see another day,” he said. 

“I’m his friend now. I get to see things like that,” you said. Simeon gave you a flat look and you sighed, throwing your hands up. “Fine, fine. I’ll settle for an iced latte,” you said, sighing dramatically and sinking onto your desk, defeated.

“You know for someone who is very stubborn, you’re very easy to win over,” Simeon noted, moving off your desk and pulling up a chair next to your desk. He pulled the latest reserved list from your desk and began to flip through it, scanning for books that needed to be collected.

“I couldn’t stay mad at you anyways,” you said with a smile. Even though he was your supervisor, Simeon was a close friend and someone you could trust. You valued his opinion and often looked for him for guidance. Which is why you were looking for a perfect opportunity to ask a question that had been on your mind ever since your Friday night adventure.

“Do you…” you began, your voice much softer than before. This caught Simeon’s attention and he set down his list, giving you his full attention. You took a deep breath and looked up at Simeon, holding his intense cerulean gaze. “Do you know about their family life? Like...about their parents and stuff?”

Simeon pursed his lips and studied at you. After a while of silence, he gave you an apologetic smile and shook his head. “I’m sorry, (y/n), I don’t think it’s my place to tell you any of that. It’s…” Simeon paused, and you could see his eyes flicker as he searched for the best word. “Complicated,” he said, deciding that it was the most fitting. “To say the least.”

“Lucifer said he raised his brothers. But he’s only 28,” you told Simeon. “How could he possibly raise children when he was only ten?” you questioned. “Where was their mother?” you probed, trying to get Simeon to open up about the brothers’ past lives. 

Simeon leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. “Out of respect for Lucifer and his brothers, I cannot answer your questions. That is something you’ll have to take up with him. But,” Simeon stared out the window and a mysterious smile crossed his face. “There is much more to Lucifer than meets the eye,” he hummed. 

“Why must you always be so responsible?” You asked, turning back to your computer with a heavy sigh. Simeon chuckled and picked his list back up, pulling a highlighter from the top drawer of your desk and marking the books he was going to have Luke retrieve. The two of you continued to work in comfortable silence, but you felt exhaustion catching up to you. Your lunch wasn’t for another hour, but maybe you could slip away to the cafe and get yourself your second caffeine fix of the day without Simeon noticing. As soon as you finished this e-mail, maybe you could say you were going to the bathroom or something and slip away to get yourself something from the café.

As if reading your mind, Simeon leaned into you, inspecting the work you were doing on your screen. “Dawn University?” Simeon asked, raising a brow. “Are you applying for your Ph.D. or something?” he wondered.

You snorted, “I like my sanity, thank you very much.” Pulling up your email, you pointed at an email from Dawn University's library administrator. “I’ve been looking around for Universities to donate their old astronomy books. I heard Dawn University's main library recently purchased newer editions of the textbooks for one of their astronomy courses, so they’re trying to phase out their older reserve copies to make room for these. I’m asking if they’re willing to donate their old ones to us,” you explained. “I’m expecting a call from her today,” you preened, sticking your nose in the air. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re coming for my job as a supervisor,” Simeon teased you. “Should I be worried?”

“If I were doing that, I wouldn’t keep it a secret from you,” you hmphed at him.

“If you keep holding that over my head, I guess I’ll also have to keep my sophomore year Yearbook a secret from you,” Simeon sighed dramatically, pressing a hand to his cheek with a glint in his eyes. You gasped, pressing a hand to your chest in absolute scandal. Simeon laughed and stood, returning to his work at the reserve bookcase. 

“(y/n),” Solomon sang as he popped his head into the back office. 

“Oh, Solomon. Done with storytime?” You asked, swiveling your chair to face him.

You woke up early Saturday morning (afternoon, really) to a phone call from Levi, who was _very_ jealous over the fact that _he_ wasn’t invited to your late-night adventure. You apologized and promised to invite him the next time you got absolutely hammered and ate gas-station tacos.  
Afterward, Levi recounted the absolute shock he felt when he walked into the kitchen to witness Asmodeus making pancakes for the house while Solomon sat at the kitchen table, draped in Asmo’s morning robe and reading the morning paper while enjoying a cup of coffee. He looked as if he were _very_ at home that morning. 

After hassling Solomon for the story, your care-free friend, now sober and as mysterious as ever, recounted a vague rendition to Simeon and you of the events of the night. He claimed the effects of the alcohol made him forget many parts of it but didn’t hesitate to expose his neck to you as if to clear his name. _All we did is cuddle_ , he claimed with a soft laugh. But given how hands-on Asmodeus was being with him throughout the night, you weren’t sure if you believed him or not.

Up until it was time for him to leave to read to a group of toddlers, you teased him relentlessly about the fact that he practically lived out a classic fanfiction scenario with Asmodeus. I mean, who would have thought the night would have ended with Solomon going home with his local celebrity crush? Go figure. 

“Yes, yes! Though we do have to look into getting different genres of children’s books, Simeon,” he said to your supervisor. “I’m afraid they’re growing tired of the Magic Tree House series,” Solomon puffed his cheeks with disappointment. "And this age group perhaps won't do too well with Percy Jackson just yet."

“Write me some recommendations on a piece of paper and put it on my desk. I’ll see what I can do,” Simeon said, stacking his books on his cart. “Did you need (y/n) for something?” he asked. 

“Oh, right," he nodded. "Lucifer is here and he’s looking for you, (y/n),” Solomon said very casually. 

“Solomon,” you leaped up, heart pounding in your chest. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” 

“Revenge is a dish best served cold,” Simeon commented off-handedly, pushing his cart of books out the room with Solomon hot on his heels and you were left staring at the doorway with an uncontrollable heart.

Lucifer and you were friends now! So, there should have been no problem, right? Sure, your friendship had a rocky start and he had seen probably the worst side of you the night you decided to fix said friendship after a night of heavy drinking, but the fact that he was here and looking for you was worth something, wasn’t it?

Oh god, he probably came to tell you that he changed his mind and he didn’t want to be your friend anymore. He probably decided that he wanted you nowhere near his brothers and would file a restraining order if you didn’t listen. Because _why_ on Earth would he show up uninvited? Lucifer was a gracious person who would have at the very least forced one of his brothers to let you know he was coming. After all, _five_ of them had your number after Friday.

Your stomach felt funny and your chest suddenly felt tighter than usual. Standing straighter, you rubbed circles on your chest. You were overthinking now and that wasn't good for you. While you had gotten better about controlling your anxiety, Lucifer made you unbearably nervous and you had no idea why. After all, you two were friends now!

You pulled out your phone and checked your appearance in your selfie camera. You ran your fingers through your hair in an attempt to make it look neater and tried to smooth out the wrinkles on the collar of your shirt. For a moment, you debated retouching your lip gloss, but the thought itself was enough to slap some sense into you. This was _Lucifer_ you were talking about. You didn’t need to touch up your lip gloss for a friend.

You ended up touching up your lip gloss.

You paced small circles in the office and shook your hands back and forth, building up the courage to walk out there with a professional smile. If Lucifer _did_ come here to tell you that he didn’t want to be friends anymore, you would argue against it, of course! After all, you had just reunited with Beel and Levi, and Asmo and Mammon were just too much fun! Besides, Solomon had now gotten involved with Asmodeus, so it was virtually impossible for you to avoid _him_ at this point.

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn’t hear Luke enter the room, nor did you see him approach you with a worried look on his face as you paced and mumbled incoherently to yourself. It wasn't until he was quite literally standing right in front of you did you notice him.

“Gah!” you let out a shout of surprise which only startled Luke. You pressed a hand to your chest and doubled over, supporting yourself on your desk. “Don’t do that,” you groaned, trying to still your beating heart. 

Luke looked incredibly confused. “I-I was trying to get your attention for the last two minutes, (y/n),” he stammered, setting his backpack down by your desk. “I was wondering who Simeon and Solomon were talking to upfront, that’s all,” he said, hanging his head.

“He’s a friend of...ours,” you said. Technically, Lucifer was old friends with Simeon, right? And considering Solomon had spent the night with his brother _and_ had him cooking breakfast the next morning, he could be counted as a friend too, right?

Luke grunted in understanding and tilted his head, staring at you with a confused look on his face. “Then why do you look so nervous?” he tilted his head. “He’s not mean to you, right? Do I need to go rough him up?” Luke asked, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform’s blazer. “He’s just another beanstalk in nice clothing. I could take him,” Luke huffed.

The thought of Lucifer lifting you with ease filled your mind and you turned away from Luke, trying to hide the blush that suddenly assaulted your face. “N-no,” you reassured him. “He’s not mean to me at all. At least, not anymore,” you said.

“Anymore?” Luke put his hands on his hips and glared. “(y/n) if he gives you so much as another second of a hard time, you let me know and I’ll give him a stern talking to!” he declared and the mental image of Luke scolding a very impatient Lucifer was enough to make you laugh and dissipate your nerves. 

“Thank you, Luke,” you said, drawing him into a hug which he readily accepted and reciprocated. “I’ll be sure to call you right away,” you grinned, pulling away from your hug. “I’m going to go see what he wants. Wish me luck,” you hummed before stepping out of the office. 

Lucifer stood to the side of the front desk and judging by the look on his face (you had gotten better at reading that stone-cold face of his after your night of adventure) you could tell he was having a serious conversation with Simeon. Solomon was preoccupied helped a patron check out a book. As soon as you appeared in the doorway, Lucifer’s eyes were on you and you felt your knees go weak. With his entire attention on you, you felt warmth blossom in your chest.

Oh.

That was a new anxiety symptom you hadn’t felt before. 

You made your way over to the two, a genuine rather than professional smile gracing your features. Lucifer was dressed in a navy, short-sleeved button-up tucked into a pair of black jeans. It was much more casual than anything you had ever seen in him before, but he still looked stunning.

“Lucifer,” you greeted as you approached him. “I don’t suppose you came here to invade the anime section or study for the ACT, did you?” you asked with a teasing edge to your voice. 

“No, I came to return this,” he said, holding up the spare-key to your apartment. “And the heels that you left in my younger brothers’ car,” he said, holding up a bag for you to see.

Blushing, you took your spare key and tucked it in your pocket before shoving the bag with your heels underneath the front desk. “I told you that you could have just had Solomon return the key to me,” you mumbled with embarrassment. 

“Well, I tried. But someone insisted on me bringing it to you,” he said, rolling his eyes half-heartedly.

“I wonder who would be so rude as to do that,” Solomon said out loud before hiding a giggle behind his hand.

“He’s just lucky I don’t have any classes today,” Lucifer shook his head with an exasperated sigh. “Oh, before I forget. I also brought this for you,” he said, placing a small white box on the counter and sliding it over to you.

You blinked, taking the box, and rattling it close to your ear. “What’s in it?”

“Don’t do that now,” Lucifer scolded you, grabbing your wrist to stop you. You stared at Lucifer, blushing at the sudden contact. Your heart started to beat just a little faster.

“You’re at work, (y/n),” Simeon hummed from his spot next to you.

“R-right,” you stammered, pulling your wrist away from Lucifer’s grip and taking the box in your hands, making sure to be more delicate this time.

You pulled the top off the box off to reveal a plain mug inside. Knitting your brows, you pulled it out and turned it in your hand before your eyes fell on a very familiar signature. Your breath hitched as you turned to Lucifer with a wide smile. “H-how? How did you know? How did you get this?”

“I asked Leviathan if he knew your favorite author. Then I pulled a couple of strings,” Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly. “The author only lives an hour or two away so I had someone call him for me. It wasn't too hard. You were distraught that you broke your last one, right?” he asked and you nodded vigorously, unable to contain your excitement.

“Is that a new mug?” Solomon asked, walking over to the three of you. “Let me see.”

You stuck your hand in Solomon’s face and pushed him away. “Absolutely not, mug-breaker!” you said, louder than you should have been, as you cradled the signed mug to your chest protectively. "This mug is not only signed, but it's a gift, so under no circumstance are you to touch it. Kapeesh?" you narrowed your eyes at your white-haired co-worker.

Solomon glanced over to Lucifer and smirked before he nodded. He touched a hand to his chin and smirked at you next. “If I remember correctly, I wasn’t the one who broke your last mug,” he teased before sashaying away to help another patron.

You huffed at Solomon for good measure before you turned your attention back to the mug in your hands and stared at the signature. A smile made its way across your face and you looked back up at Lucifer, unable to contain your giddiness as you wiggled in place. “You really shouldn’t have. But it does mean a lot to me. Thank you, Lucifer,” you said sweetly, admiring the mug once before placing it back into its box and tucking it away in a drawer beneath the front desk.

“Now that Lucifer’s here, you surely can’t let the drive go to waste, (y/n),” Solomon waved his hand in the air. “And now you have to repay his favor _and_ his gift, isn’t that right Simeon?” Solomon sighed.

“Don’t drag me into your silly schemes, Solomon,” Simeon chided him with a hand on his hips. “Though I do have to admit, Solomon has reason here. I mean, he did drive you home on Friday and then drove all the way here to return your key,” he said. “Why don’t you take your lunch early and you get some drinks at the cafe?” Simeon suggested, turning to you with a glint in his eyes.

“I can’t,” you looked between your two smirking co-workers. “I’m waiting for that call from Dawn’s University. I was going to take my lunch after,” you insisted. 

“I’ll take the call for you. Book in-take is my job anyways. I’ll take a look at your schedule for the rest of the month to see when you’re free to go pick them up,” Simeon said. “Luke is here, he can go put these books back for me before he starts his desk duty,” your supervisor reassured you. 

“(y/n) should feel no need to repay my favors,” Lucifer finally chimed in and you whirled around to face him, waving your hands frantically in denial.

“No, no, no! T-that’s not it at all,” you stammered. “I just don’t want to mess up this book exchange with the university because there’s this little girl who I promised I would get more books for her to enjoy but I would _love_ to take you out for coffee,” you motor-mouth explained to him. You cut your frantic rambling short at the sight of a smirk from Lucifer and you narrowed your eyes at him. “Don’t you smirk at my panic,” you held a finger up to his threateningly.

Simeon gave you a gentle shove. “Go,” he told you with an encouraging smile. “Though I will ask that you design the flyer for our book sale at the end of the month. You know I’m no good with technology,” he added with a smile.

“Oh! And if you have time after that, don’t forget that we have that Fiction author coming tomorrow for a discussion on her latest book so the conference room needs to be set up for that,” Solomon chimed in as he printed a computer ticket for a patron. 

“Does Luke need any help with his history homework while he’s at it?” You grumbled under your breath as you stepped out from behind the front desk area.

“I’ll be sure to ask him for you if you want,” Solomon chuckled, and you shot him a dirty look. 

“Come on, Lucifer. It seems like my children aren’t behaving today,” you told him. Lucifer nodded at Simeon and Solomon before following you as you led him towards the cafe. One the two of you were far enough from the front desk, you fell into step next to him and shook your head. “Sorry about them. Sometimes I wonder if there was a fine print in my contract I overlooked that said I would have to endure relentless teasing from my coworkers,” you sighed, shaking your head.

“Looks like you have your hands full with them. I can’t say I don’t know the feeling, however,” Lucifer said, and you detected vague amusement laced in his voice.

The two of you fell into a comfortable, hushed conversation as you headed towards the cafe. Lucifer, you were delighted to find out, was a wonderful conversation partner. He asked you about the rest of your weekend went and then your plans for the upcoming week, interjecting every so often to ask questions or make comments. What you were _not_ delighted to find out was that Lucifer was the type of person to drink black coffee. No sugar. No milk or cream. Just straight caffeine. Then again, judging by the type of person he was, you supposed that was only natural.

The two of you had a quick argument at the counter over who would pay for your order. Corbin, the poor barista on the register who had to deal with your bickering, was caught off guard when you snatched Lucifer’s debit card as he handed it over to pay. But of course, Lucifer was _annoying_ and had multiple cards _and_ cash, so you eventually took his entire wallet from him and stuck it in your back pocket. When Lucifer reached for his phone to use mobile pay, you seized his wrists and demanded that Corbin place the order on your employee tab. Corbin sighed as he tapped away on the screen, muttering something about young love that made you blush and stumble over your words. What did he know, anyway? He was younger than you!  
You took Lucifer to your favorite booth tucked away in the corner of the café. It was situated next to the largest window in the café and had a perfect view of the library’s garden. Simeon had been doing a wonderful job of tending to the rosebushes that lined the perimeter of the garden. You admired the roses as you slid into the seat across from Lucifer, stirring your iced latte as your eyes glittered with success. 

“You should have let me pay, (y/n),” Lucifer grumbled as he took the lid off his coffee cup and blew the surface. “You know you really are absolutely infuriating,” Lucifer said as he took a careful first sip of his coffee.

“You only tell me that about every five seconds, so I’m starting to believe that it’s true,” you hummed, playing with your straw. “Though it seems like you’re the only person who believes that. Besides, I was supposed to treat you to coffee to thank you for bringing my stuff back to me,” you pulled your spare key from your pocket and wiggled it in the air for him to see.

“So, you said you didn’t have class today. But you have two degrees in astrophysics. Are you an astronaut in training or something?” you asked, changing the conversation.

Lucifer shook his head. “Space is too far away for me to be able to keep my brothers in line. I’m working on my Ph.D. I don’t have class today as in I don’t have a section to teach today.”

“Oh,” you leaned forward at the revelation, resting your chin on your folded hands. “So, you’re a teaching assistant? That’s wonderful. Teaching is always so fulfilling. What exactly in astrophysics are you studying for your Ph.D.?” you mercilessly fired off your questions, eyes sparkling with wonder. You finally had the opportunity to learn more about Lucifer and his brothers' personal life and you sure as hell weren't gonna waste a second of it.

“Do you ever take a breath when you speak?” Lucifer asked, bringing his coffee cup up to his lips quickly. That was weird. “To put it in the simplest of terms, a friend and I are observing the behavior of certain black holes in the universe,” he explained, raising his head with pride.

Your eyes sparkled with wonder at that. “If I weren’t so horrible at math, I think I would have loved studying astronomy. I mean, space is just so, interesting,” you sighed dreamily. “There’s so much we don’t know about space. There’s just something about being able to uncover all of space’s secrets that make it exciting,” you mused.

“Does the fact that a supermassive black hole is fully capable of tearing apart a star that gets too close still exciting?” Lucifer asked.

“Now you’re just being a buzzkill,” you pouted, and Lucifer quickly raised his cup to his lips again, though you could have sworn that you saw the beginnings of a smile cross his lips.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Lucifer wondered after a sip of his disgustingly sugar-creamer-and-all-other-sweetening-goodness-less coffee.

“Only if you want a compliment,” you shrugged, and Lucifer grunted in what you guessed was agreement at that. “Though, I find it very amusing that you’re studying Astrophysics. The library is supposed to be getting some donated astronomy books pretty soon.”

Lucifer tilted his head. “Is that what you and Simeon were discussing up at the front desk?”

“Ugh, let’s not even talk about that traitor right now,” you bemoaned, sliding on the table between the two of you and Lucifer brought his coffee cup to his lips again. You blinked up at him. Okay, that definitely looked like a smile that time.

"So what did you study? Something to do with public or social work, I'm guessing?" Lucifer continued your conversation from earlier.

“Actually, I studied Latin American history during undergrad and once I decided I wanted to take the librarian route, I went to grad school for Library Sciences,” you explained.

“Very impressive,” Lucifer nodded. “I can’t imagine that was easy,” he said, folding his arms on the table and leaning in towards you. “Where did you attend?”

“Deus University for both undergrad and grad school,” you said, holding your head a little higher. “And on a full-ride scholarship as well. Otherwise, I would have been stuck at State.”

“Well, I suppose I underestimated you. Deus University is one of the best schools in the country. Though I’m curious as to why you chose a school known for its STEM department for its humanities and social sciences,” Lucifer admitted. 

Your smile faded and you sat back, staring at your drink. You swallowed thickly as you tried to find the right words to answer the question. It wasn’t as if you were ashamed that you attended Deus. No, you were proud of it! It’s like Lucifer said, it was one of the best schools in the country! But once, you had told an old roommate the reason why you attended, and they ridiculed you for it. They made you feel like a child. 

“My parents chose it for me,” you finally answered, very quietly. As much as it embarrassed you, you had to be honest with Lucifer if you wanted him to be honest with you.

You shook your head and smacked your cheeks lightly, forcing a smile back on your face. “You see, they were very strict when it came to academics because we weren’t from a particularly well-off background. So, to them, college was our only way out. They made me apply to Deus University, and when I got in, they forced me to go” you said, fiddling with your thumbs. “When it came to grades, my parents demanded no less than As. Not even A minuses,” you laughed half-heartedly. “I suppose it did me some well, though. I mean, look at me now. I live comfortably.” 

“They were right for what they did, you know,” Lucifer commented, staring intently at his coffee. You kept your eyes locked on his face and his face flashed with emotion for the briefest of moments. “I can only assume they had the best intentions in mind for you,” he said.

“Best intentions or not, there are better ways to go about preparing your child for success in the future that don’t involve such harsh rules. It can,” you paused, furrowing your brows. “It can be harmful to them. But alas!” you said dramatically.

“Okay, so, changing topics again. What about you? The hoodie you gave me the other day was from Dawn University. Was that your undergrad?” you asked, before adding. “Do you want the hoodie back? It’s really comfy, so I’d hate to take it.”

“If you’d like it, it’s yours,” Lucifer said, and your heart thumped at the simple gesture. “Dawn University is where I’m currently attending for my Ph.D. I went to Gloria University for my undergrad and John Milton for my master’s. I didn’t consider a doctorate until one of my professors convinced me to,” Lucifer shrugged. “I knew I could do it; I just didn’t want to at the time.”

You let out a low whistle. “Awfully confident, aren’t we? Are you sure you’re not the demon Lucifer himself?” You asked, raising a brow. 

“If I was, do you think I’d be sitting in a cafe with a librarian?” Lucifer quipped right back. You put a hand to your chest and feigned hurt.

You turned away from him and stuck your nose in the air. “I’m fantastic company, thank you very much.”

Lucifer brought his cup up to his lips but not before you finally caught sight of his smile. “So you are,” he agreed.

You blushed. “Stop doing that,” you stammered.

Lucifer looked at you with a blank expression. “Stop doing what?” He set his cup down and gave you a smirk that made you thankful you were sitting down. “You don’t want me to agree that you’re fantastic company?” Lucifer cooed to you.

“You can agree to that all you want but every time you start to smile, you drink your coffee to hide it,” you whined as you reached across the table and confiscated his coffee cup. “Let me see your smile,” you demanded.

“I can’t smile unless I’m given a reason to smile,” Lucifer deadpanned. “I’m also not in the habit of showing much emotion in my expression, regardless,” he sighed, crossing his arms, and shaking his head. “May I have my coffee back?”

“Not until you smile,” you said defiantly.

“Fine then,” Lucifer folded his hands on the table. “Make me smile.”

“Fine,” you bit right back, sitting up straighter with determination burning in your eyes. “What makes you smile?”

“That’s for you to figure out,” Lucifer challenged, taking your iced latte hostage in retaliation. He held it up to the light and scowled at it. “This is practically milk and sugar. Why not have a straight creamer, instead?”

“Oh, no mister,” you shook a finger at him. “You don’t get to change the conversation right now. What makes you smile?” you asked, trying to snatch your drink back but failing miserably.

“Are you asking me about my interests?” Lucifer wondered. 

“If that’s how you’re interpreting that question, then sure,” you narrowed your eyes at him. “Hopefully, I’ll get something out of there that I can use to make you smile,” you said, matching Lucifer’s smirk.

“Oh, brother,” Lucifer said, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head. “What do you want to know?”

“Something basic. Let’s say...music genre,” you perked. 

“Classical, in the modern day’s definition. If I had to pick an era, perhaps Romanticism Maybe even Impressionism,” Lucifer considered.

“Impressionism, hm? Debussy is one of my favorites,” you hummed, starry-eyed at the mention of the composer. “It’s always been a dream of mine to go visit his museum in Paris,” you said dreamily.

“I’ll make sure to make a note of that,” Lucifer acknowledged with a nod and you couldn't tell if it was another one of his jokes. “Dvorak is my favorite,” Lucifer commented, and his eyes sparkled with an emotion you quite couldn’t place. “I’m surprised you know your musical periods,” he said. 

“I’m a librarian, Lucifer. I know a little about a lot,” you joked, taking a sip of your drink. 

“Alright. It’s my turn next. What’s your favorite book?” Lucifer asked.

“Lucifer,” you gasped. “I am a librarian. That’s like asking a parent to pick their favorite child,” you mocked offense, pressing a hand to your chest. “You wouldn’t be able to pick your favorite amongst your brothers, would you?”

“It depends on who gives me less of a headache that day,” Lucifer jested, and you snorted. “What about you?”

“Are you asking me who’s my favorite amongst all of you?” you looked around. “The others aren’t here ready to pounce on me for my answer, are they?”

Amusement briefly flashed across Lucifer’s features, inching you closer to your goal. “I hope not. They all should be either at school or work.”

Seeing a window of opportunity to prod into his family life, you decided to take it. “What a tight ship you run, Lucifer. Your parents must be proud,” you said very calmly.

Lucifer’s stiffened in his seat, moving his hands off the table and onto his lap. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You messed up. That was not good. Not good. Not good. Lucifer looked like he was trying to decide between shutting down or smacking you and either way you wanted neither outcome. You had to break the tension somehow.

“Though it really wouldn’t be fair to say who’s my favorite brother, now would it? After all, there’s still one more I have to meet. Satan, right?” you asked.

The mention of his younger brother seemed to push him even closer to the edge. That was…surprising. If you didn’t know any better, he always seemed to be a caring older brother. He had mentioned taking off Asmodeus’ makeup while doing the same for you and he seemed very involved in Belphie and Beelzebub’s life. So why did the mention of Satan seem to weigh on him?

“Though if I did have to pick a favorite…I guess I’d have to pick you, wouldn’t I?” you hummed. Lucifer remained silent but judging by the look on his face, you could tell he wanted an explanation. “Isn’t that what you wanted to hear?”

“People pleaser,” Lucifer scoffed.

“Ah,” you held up a finger. “But it worked. You’re pleased with the answer.”

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out,” Lucifer hummed, snatching his coffee back from you and hiding one more smile.

"That's cheating!" You gasped and tried to snatch the cup from him, but Lucifer was too quick for you, scooting away from the table and out of your reach.

Afterward, the two of you fell into a rhythm, asking questions back and forth about your interests. You decided to keep it surface level for now. After all, Rome wasn't built in a day.

Lucifer admitted he also enjoyed metal music as well as musical soundtracks, and his favorite animal was a tie between dogs and peacocks. You didn’t ask him to try and explain that one. His favorite color was red (the two of you argued about the validity of black as an answer since it was technically a shade) and he enjoyed reading and writing. Not only could he play the piano, but he could also play the guitar, violin, and cello, and did so whenever he was having a stressful day. You could see why he and Simeon were friends in high school. He was just another Mr. Perfect. Ugh.

When you prodded about baseball and sports, Lucifer shut down the question immediately, and when you side-commented that you’d eventually coerce a photo out of Simeon, Lucifer threatened to pay a visit to Simeon and burn his high school yearbooks. You threatened to put creamer in his coffee next time as retaliation. 

“I just don’t understand how you think Victor Hugo is better than Oscar Wilde,” you threw your hands up in exasperation. “I mean, Hugo _was_ an amazing writer, I’ll give him that, but if I have to read another page about Paris’ sewer system, I might lose it,” he said. "The man doesn't know when to shut up.

"Sounds like someone I know," Lucifer mused and you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Hugo, in my opinion, can manifest a scene much more vividly than Wilde,” Lucifer argued. “And I thought Wilde was supposed to be the one believed in art for art’s sake. The natural, loveable beauty in the world,” he sighed with disappointment, though judging by the smug look on his face, you knew his sigh was full of shit. 

Lucifer’s eyes flickered to something behind you and he frowned. “It seems that you have a messenger, (y/n),” he announced, motioning over your shoulder. 

You turned to see Luke approaching you with a _very_ haughty look on his face. “(y/n), I’ve been sent by Solomon to come look for you. He says you were only supposed to take an hour lunch and it’s been an hour and a half now. Simeon has already left for the day, but he told you to remind you about the flyer for the book sale,” he said, standing with impeccable posture. He peered at Lucifer before turning his nose up at him with a _hmph_. You raised a brow at the behavior.

“(y/n), is there a reason this chihuahua is trying to act like he’s better than me? He’s in a Saint Michael’s uniform, after all,” Lucifer said coolly, finishing off the rest of his coffee.

“I am _not_ a chihuahua! Why do people keep calling me that?!” Luke shouted, stomping his foot.

“Luke, keep your voice down. This is still a library. And Lucifer, please,” you pleaded with him. “Don’t harass my volunteer. He’s very dear to me,” you sighed, patting Luke’s arm. “Tell Solomon I’ll head back right away. Just give me some time to say goodbye to Lucifer, alright?” you asked him sweetly. 

Luke only _hmphed_ again, crossing his arms. “I don’t know _why_ you’d need to say goodbye to the likes of him, but alright,” he agreed, stomping away while muttering about how disgraceful it is to transfer out of Saint Michael’s.

“He seems delightful,” Lucifer said, standing. “This was nice. I guess you’ll just have to get absolutely drunk again so I can drive you home and then drive to your workplace to return your key,” Lucifer joked as you returned his wallet.

“Or,” you held onto his phone, momentarily shoving it into his face to unlock it, much to his surprise, before opening his contacts and adding your number in. “You can just text me whenever you want,” you said, handing over the card to him. “And if you’re in the area, drop by. Maybe Simeon will let me take an early lunch again.”

He took his phone back from you and inspected your contact, furrowing his brows at the cat-face emoji you added next to your name. “I just might have to do that,” he agreed. 

You walked him to the library’s front door, making sure to ignore Solomon’s smirk as you passed the front desk. You wanted to walk Lucifer to his car, but he refused, insisting that he had taken enough of your time. It wasn’t long before the two of you were standing at the front doors in silence, staring at each other. It was obvious both of you wanted to say something, but nothing felt right. 

“I hope to see you soon,” you said, finally breaking the tense silence. 

Lucifer nodded. For a brief moment, hesitance flashed across his features before he took a step towards you and pulled you into a hug. Despite your surprise, you melted into it naturally, sighing softly and savoring it.

"Someone's awfully touchy today," you joked, pressing yourself into his chest.

"You did say that I would have to get used to hugs if I was to be your friend, did you not?" Lucifer pulled away slightly to look down at you and you whined softly at being pulled away from his chest too soon for your liking, but you weren’t going to complain. It was a huge improvement from Friday. 

“I hope to see you soon, as well,” he said, softly, with a tender smile on his face. His maroon eyes held your gaze, trying to silently convey something to you that you couldn’t quite understand. 

Your breath hitched and your grip on Lucifer’s shoulders tightened at the sight of his smile. It made you feel absolutely weak. If Lucifer was already handsome as he was with his usual scowl, then a smile made him seem utterly ethereal. The glow of the late afternoon worked in his favor. The sunlight that streamed in through the library’s glass doors and made him glow with an other-worldly presence.

But you had to remind yourself that you _were_ at work, and you couldn’t be acting like some lovestruck high schooler around him. So, you let go of him and took a step back. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?” you asked him in a small voice as you traced random patterns into the library’s tiled floor with your shoe. “I promised Levi we’d have dinner soon, so that means you have to come too, alright?” you raised a brow at him. 

“If it fits in my schedule. I’m a busy person, (y/n),” Lucifer chided you. You let out a breathless _oh_ and looked at the floor before you felt Lucifer’s hand on your chin, tilting your head up. “I’m teasing,” he insisted.

You turned away from him to hide the blush that burned across your face. “I should get back to work now,” you told him. “After all, I have to clean up after Simeon and Solomon,” you laughed weakly. Part of you knew you were stalling and maybe you weren’t in such a rush to get back. You’d never admit that, though. 

“I’ll see you soon, (y/n),” Lucifer said before turning and leaving the library. 

You stared at his retreating figure with a pounding heart. Slowly, you lifted your hand and splayed your fingers over your heart, trying to calm it. There was just something about Lucifer that always set you on edge. Something about him that forced itself into your mind and burrowed itself until you had no choice but to think about him. You burned the sight of his smile into your mind. You thought of the way the late afternoon sun cast a gentle glow around him, shrouding him with a halo of light.

And then there were his eyes. They were an alluring maroon color that reduced you to a trembling, breathless mess and you drowned in their intensity. No matter how stone-cold stoic his expression could be, his eyes were just too expressive for their own good, even if you couldn't quite understand the emotion behind them.

Something in the pit of your stomach stirred whenever you stared into his eyes and you longed to understand it. Longed to understand Lucifer and his family. They made you want to unravel the secrets their family kept so tightly. You knew something happened with their mother, and from what Beel _almost_ told you over burgers at Hell’s Kitchen, they had a younger sibling. Younger than Belphie, perhaps. Judging by the way Belphie and Levi had spoken of it, you knew it was hurting them. You couldn’t help but want to help them. You knew, realistically, that you couldn’t fix things but even if you could make it hurt a little less, then you had to try.

“(y/n)?” Luke’s cautious voice came from behind you. You whirled around to face the young volunteer, hugging yourself unconsciously. Worry was written all over his face. “Are you alright?” he asked you. 

You let out a shaky breath and traced your collarbones with the tip of your fingers. You took a moment for yourself, trying to decide on your words, before simply nodding. “Fine. I’m fine,” you reassured him. 

“Did he...did he do anything?” Luke gently prodded.

You smiled sadly at him and shook your head. “No. It’s just me,” you laughed sadly. “Now come on. Let’s get back. I have a flyer to design. Do you want to help me set up the conference room afterward?” you asked him, lifting your voice a pitch.

As the two of you returned to the back office, all you could think of was Lucifer’s gentle smile and his sorrowful eyes. You wanted to do so much more for him, but what could an outsider like you do for an enigma of a man?

What could you do? 

Well, for Lucifer and his brothers' sake, you were going to do the very best you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE QUESTIONS RAISED, NO QUESTIONS ANSWERED
> 
> That's how we roll in Allegro's home. 
> 
> Kudos make my day and comments make them even better!
> 
> Keep up with me on my [anitwt!](https://twitter.com/_Shinkais)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	6. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of Lucifer's brother appears at the library, bringing even more secrets with him.
> 
> __________
> 
> “If you don’t want to price tags these books with me, then you’re free to help Adan and Eden set up the conference room,” Simeon offered and flashed his celeste eyes to meet yours as a smirk crossed his lips.
> 
> The thought of lugging around heavy bookcases and rearranging the desks of the conference room to set up for your book sale was enough to begrudgingly shut you up. “You owe me,” you grumbled, slapping another sticker on a cover, and moving onto the next book.
> 
> “Lucifer already threatened my life if I gave you his baseball pictures,” Simeon hummed, finishing his pile of books, and moving on to the next. Sometimes you wondered if he was some sort of mind-reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello~  
> Allegro here!
> 
> Ohohoho today's chapter is one of my favorite that I've written so far. It's perhaps one of the more important ones plot-wise :3c
> 
> A quick little fire update: The fire is almost 100% contained. Yaaaaayyyy. BUT. Another one has popped up, much closer, but ironically, has not a lot to burn because the last fire burned through nearly everything. So besides the smoky skies, we should be relatively safe. 
> 
> Alright, alright, I'll stop holding y'all up.
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you, chapter 6: 
> 
> "Satan."

“There has to have been an easier way to do this,” you grumbled, placing a sticker with a $3 label on the front cover of a book before tossing it into the cart of already labeled books. “I feel like you didn’t even look for an easier option, Simeon,” you accused him, chugging your energy drink despite your supervisor asking you to be careful with food and water around the merchandise.

“There’s nothing wrong with this system, (y/n),” Simeon said calmly, humming along to the soft indie rock he had put on while the two of you had worked, markedly missing your third musketeer. 

Solomon’s days off always made the library feel a little bit lonelier, but according to a 3 am phone call from Mammon, Solomon’s wasn’t lonely at all. He visited Asmodeus as soon as he got off from work, as he had been for the last couple of weeks. It was early in the morning when they were getting a little... _too_ loud for the other six brothers’ taste. With a huff of frustration, you told Mammon to deal with it. After all, it wasn’t like you were Solomon’s wrangler or anything! And Asmodeus was _his_ little brother. He should have been able to tell him to stop acting like pubescent high schoolers. 

As happy as you were for Solomon (since he was living out his dream, after all) you were going to wring his neck the next time you saw him. Once you got off the phone with Mammon, you tried to fall back asleep, but found yourself tossing and turning, wide awake. You wondered why Lucifer didn’t handle it. After all, his brothers all seemed to listen to him unconditionally. Why would Mammon call you instead? You wondered if Lucifer was one who made Mammon call you. If he did, then why? Why wouldn’t he call you instead? Did he think calling you at 3 am would give you the wrong idea? Because it wouldn’t! Was he embarrassed about calling you at 3 am? What would he think of it?

With a heavy sigh, you chided yourself for your ridiculous train of thoughts. Of course, Lucifer wasn’t thinking about you at 3 am. He probably just wanted to get back to sleep. 

Still, you found it unfair that you couldn’t stop thinking about Lucifer, especially at such a late hour. No matter how much you tried to cast him from your mind, you found yourself vividly recalling his smile whenever you closed your eyes. You thought of his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. You practically melted into his warmth, fitting perfectly against him as if the two of you were puzzle pieces. You thought of the earthy scent of his cologne that lingered on his clothes and made you dizzy. It was frustratingly painful how much you could remember about Lucifer from the few in-person interactions the two of you had. He was occupying such a large part of your mind when he most likely didn’t spare you a single thought throughout the day. 

When you finally were able to lull yourself back to sleep, resigning yourself to think of the warmth of Lucifer's eyes from the night he took care of you, your alarm to get up for the day rang, and you swore at the top of your lungs, cursing your co-worker to the heavens 

“If you don’t want to price tags these books with me, then you’re free to help Adan and Eden set up the conference room,” Simeon offered and flashed his celeste eyes to meet yours as a smirk crossed his lips. 

The thought of lugging around heavy bookcases and rearranging the desks of the conference room to set up for your book sale was enough to begrudgingly shut you up. “You owe me,” you grumbled, slapping another sticker on a cover, and moving onto the next book.

“Lucifer already threatened my life if I gave you his baseball pictures,” Simeon hummed, finishing his pile of books, and moving on to the next. Sometimes you wondered if he was some sort of mind-reader. He just seemed to know too much for your liking. He always had a pocketful of quips and replies to shoot back as soon as anyone spoke.

“Okay, but Leviathan also told me that he was on the volleyball team,” you hinted, wiggling your brows at him. “I bet he never said anything about that.”

Simeon sighed and looked up at the sky, shaking his head as if asking God why him. “If he was on the Volleyball team, it wasn’t at Saint Michael’s,” he stickered a book and set it in its cart. “Honestly, (y/n), why don’t you just ask Lucifer himself for any pictures you want?” he asked, “It would save both of us so much trouble.”

“As if he’d give me that willingly,” you scoffed, finishing the pile of $3 books, and moving on to old movie DVDs next.

“You never know if you don’t try,” Simeon said.

“Stop trying to make me be a responsible adult. That’s your job,” you stuck your tongue out at your co-worker who only laughed. You were thankful that Simeon was patient and willing to put up with all your antics.

The two of you worked until you had properly tagged every sale item with its price. The room filled with the gentle plucking of guitar strings and your conversations, touching upon the latest book releases from your favorite authors or the TV shows you had watched. You indulged him with some stories of your antics with Lucifer’s brothers and Simeon returned by telling you about his cats and updating you on his sibling’s life.

Working alone with Simeon was always calming. He always radiated soothing energy that could put even the most hostile of people at ease. Whenever Solomon was around, the two of you were always up to no good (courtesy of Solomon’s sassiness and your whimsicalness, of course) and yet your schemes and pranks seemed to have no effect on Simeon’s relentlessly calm attitude. It was no wonder as to why Michael made him supervisor. Simeon could handle any problem with such grace that it made you wonder if he were a real-life angel. 

While Simeon helped Raphael, another librarian, cart off the tagged products to the conference room, you excused yourself quickly to grab Simeon and yourself something to drink from the cafe, and Simeon teasingly warned you not to take an hour and a half to do so. Suddenly, you were reminded for as tender as Simeon was, he was also the most subtle smart-ass ever. Even more so than Solomon. 

“(y/n),” you heard someone call to you in a very loud whisper as you returned from the cafe with a double shot of espresso variation of your signature iced latte and a green tea for Simeon. 

You spun on your heel to see Lilith approaching you with her arms full of magazines, trying to walk at a speed appropriate for a library but half-galloping in her excitement. Your eyes widened at the sight of the middle-schooler. Despite only having met her once before, she had etched herself into your brain. Though you had to admit, it was a tad bit odd seeing her out of her school uniform. Suddenly, you were puzzled. You checked the time and date on your watch. Wasn’t she supposed to be in school?

“Lilith,” you greeted her with a smile. “It’s so nice to see you again. How’s your research project going?” You asked her.

“It’s going well,” she nodded, pigtails bouncing with the movement. “My class went to the computer lab today, but I didn’t get to go because I had a doctor’s appointment today.”

You frowned. “Are you alright? You don’t have a cold or anything, right?” you asked, looking the girl up and down. “If you do, you should be in bed,” you fussed.

“Nope!” Lilith said brightly, rocking on her heels. “Just a regular check-up. Some heart things, but despite it all, the doctor said I’m as healthy as a horse,” she chirped, flexing his arm, and gripping her bicep as if to prove her point. You decided not to scold her for speaking a little louder than appropriate for a library. It was celebratory, after all. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Those astronomy books will be here for you soon in celebration. I’m picking them up in a couple of weeks,” you told her, eyeing the cosmology magazines from the science section that she clutched to her chest. “What brings you to the library on your day off?” you wondered.

“I saw this at my school library,” Lilith explained, fumbling with the magazines in her arms as she produced a flyer from her small, pink purse and held it up for you to see. You instantly recognized it as the flyer Simeon had you design weeks ago. “The library is selling books today, right? I want to buy one that my brother and I can read together,” she said with an angelic smile. 

Your heart melted. This girl just seemed to have that effect on you. “That’s so sweet of you, Lilith,” you beamed at her. 

“Her name is Lily,” a woman said as she approached the two of you. She was sharply dressed in a wine-colored jumpsuit and a long, dark-colored trench coat. Judging by the cascade of raven curls that fell over her shoulders and her intense, mahogany eyes, you knew for a fact that she was Lilith’s mom. Just by her curt tone and the way she carried herself, you knew she meant business. Which meant that you also had to watch the way you interacted with her.

You glanced down at Lilith, whose entire demeanor changed. She stood straighter, clutched the magazines to her chest tightly, and kept her gaze to the ground. Her mouth was set in a straight line and all signs of her previously perky attitude were gone, replaced by the timid, young girl you had first met her as. You felt your heart clench painfully. 

“My apologies, ma'am,” you said to Lilith’s mother apologetically. “I met Lili- Lily,” you corrected, “when her school visited to use our local history archives. The roster had her listed as Lilith, so I suppose that name stuck. It is a really beautiful name, after all,” you explained.

She narrowed her eyes at you, but you kept the friendly grin on your face. “Our event will be starting very soon. Thank you for your patronage here at the library. Every dollar we get helps us keep the library running for bookworms like your daughter,” you thanked her.

“No one likes a sycophant,” Lilith’s mother sneered. She turned her nose up at you with disgust, but you refused to falter. This only seemed to annoy the woman and you would be lying if you said you didn’t get some sort of sick satisfaction out of that. Lilith’s mother huffed and turned on her heel. “Come, Lily. Mother needs some caffeine,” she said before walking away briskly, her heels clicking against the library’s tiled floors. Lilith gave you a somber look and managed a small wave before rushing off to join her mother.

You watched her go, catching up to her mother and staring at the magazines in her hands. She turned to say something to her mother, something you were too far away to hear, but her mother replied with something that only seemed to make Lilith deflate.

You wanted to say something. You wanted to tell her not to crush Lilith’s spirit, wanted to tell her to be kinder, but that woman was obviously not someone to take lightly. Sure, you had won over a grumpy Levi and an indignant Lucifer, but just the way Lilith’s mother regarded you as if you were below her made you shiver.

You sighed and headed over to the conference room where the people working the book sale had gathered. The library was going to be hectic enough with the event going on today. You really didn’t need an angry parent to add on to your stress. But still, you couldn’t get Lilith’s downcast gaze out of your eyes. She had been so excited, telling you about her brother only moments before but as soon as her mother arrived, it was as if all joy had left her sparkling, mahogany eyes. That really got to you.

You pushed the door open with your foot and bee-lined to Simeon, handing him his cup of tea which he took gratefully, took a sip of and let out a satisfied sigh. Ever the observant, Simeon placed a hand on your shoulder, undoubtedly noticing the change in your attitude. “Did something happen?”

You shook your head. “Just a rude customer. The same old, same old,” you laughed it off and set your latte down before making rounds to make sure everything was in its place and properly labeled. Eden was finishing laying out the last manga when you made your way over to her, patting her on the back encouragingly and trying to make small talk with her to take your mind off Lilith’s mother.

Still, something about the way she spoke to you, about her expressions and mannerisms felt familiar to you. The sharpness of her piercing, mahogany eyes, and the iciness of her tone stirred something deep inside of your mind. It felt like you knew her from somewhere else. You racked your brain, trying to think of all the donors Michael had introduced you to, city workers, even people from universities, but no one came to mind.

“Earth to (y/n),” Simeon called to you, waving his hand in front of your face. You blinked and turned to him, smiling apologetically. “Don’t go spacing out on me, now. You’re in charge of the cashbox for today. If you space out and mess up with the change, we’ll be in serious trouble,” Simeon cautioned you as he squeezed your shoulder. His touch alone channeled some of his stillness to you. You let out a sigh and met his eyes, filled with the kindness in his smile. “I know you didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, so drink your latte and put on your best customer service smile and I’ll see if we can get you home early.” 

As if on cue, you yawned right in Simeon’s face. You both blinked at each other and you whirled away from him, trying to stifle your second yawn behind your hand. You looked at him sheepishly. “Maybe getting a double shot in my latte was a good idea,” you joked.

As soon as the clock struck noon, Simeon opened the doors to the conference room and let patrons in to shop for the library’s old books. A good majority of the patrons were seniors looking for new books to fill their time, but you did have the occasional bookshop owner or just an everyday patron looking for a new book.

After downing as much of your iced latte as you could, you got to work processing transactions and issuing receipts for people who were buying books. You tried to make small talk with as many of them as possible. Many of them were regulars at the library and others were just eager to talk about the books they were buying. Being a librarian, you had a pretty solid grasp on different genres, so you were able to keep up with the small talk. You recommended other books for people to check out based on their purchases or let them know about upcoming events you had planned for the library.

For the most part, your patrons were kind, much unlike Lilith’s mother. You did have the occasional one-word customer and you didn’t try to interact much with these. Then, there were the chatterboxes, who you had to casually send off lest the line get any longer.

You wrapped up with a particularly chatty customer who went on a long-winded spiel about her days as a moose wrangler before sighing and sinking in your seat. Simeon had put you in charge of the cashbox, but you wondered if this was secretly payback for the scene you had caused with Lilith’s classroom all those weeks ago. It was _exhausting_ having to interact with patrons one right after the other.

You glumly took a much-needed drink of your iced latte when a young, blonde-haired man approached you at the cashbox and set down an impressive stack of books, making the entire table shake with their weight. Your eyes widened at the thought of having to write out the receipt for it, but you smiled up at him. “Are you trying to start your own library?” you light-heartedly joked.

“Please. The books in my room alone already outclass this book sale,” he huffed, rolling his eyes with such arrogance that you could practically feel the vein on your forehead jut out. Ah yes, your most favorite type of patron. The absolute assholes.

“Interesting, considering that you’re taking home so many books,” you hummed, beginning to write out the book titles and prices on the receipt form. “Matsumoto, hm? Guess you’re not a big Doyle fan,” you joked, scribbling down the title of the book in your hand.

“Everyone hails Doyle as the greatest crime fiction author, but I’ve always preferred Matsumoto. I truly do believe the American-English translation does his novels no justice. It’s so much better if you read them in the original Japanese,” the young man heaved a heavy sigh.

You hummed in agreement as you furiously worked through his stack of books. Was he seriously going to read all of these? But then again, given how cheap most of the books were, this would probably last time for a year or two. “Most things are better in their native language,” you agreed. “I hear _War in Peace_ is much better in Russian,” you tapped the cover of said book. “Same thing with Marquez’s _One Hundred Years of Solitude_.”

“I must say I’m surprised you know your stuff,” he said appreciatively, covering the lower half of his face and nodding.

You scoffed and held up your lanyard with your library ID on it. “You do know where you are, right?” you asked before dropping your lanyard. The man didn’t respond but regarded you with such intense interest that it made you squirm. He couldn’t have been any older than Solomon, but he acted like such a prick that you couldn’t help but think of your first interactions with Levi.

“Forgive me. I’m not too fond of visiting libraries. But my brothers seem to enjoy it here so much that I figured I had to come and see what the big fuss was about,” the man chuckled.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off on in your head and your pen stilled. You looked up at the patron and noticed for the first time his electric blue eyes were speckled with spots of gold. In your head, you began to count the names of the brothers you knew. The latest, Belphie, made 6. So that meant that standing in front of you was the last brother you were yet to meet. “You’re…”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, (y/n),” Satan cooed to you. “You’re quite the hot topic in our household. When I saw that your library was having a book sale, I just _knew_ I had to finally come and pay you a visit,” he explained with a smile. 

“Satan,” you said with a smile, standing hastily. “I was beginning to wonder if I were ever going to meet you at all,” you jested, extending your hand out for him to shake.

Satan shook your hand firmly. “Can we talk once you’re done with all of this?” he asked, motioning around him at the event before smiling sweetly at you. His smile sent a shiver down your spine as alarms went off in your head. Something about it made you feel uneasy, but you figured it was just the nerves of meeting yet another brother and pushed the feeling aside.

Satan cleared his throat loudly, pulling you from your thoughts, and you blinked up at him. He looked at you expectantly and you swallowed hard. You checked your watch and did some quick calculations in your head. He would be waiting for some time, but from the insistence in his voice, you guessed that didn’t matter to him. “I don’t mind talking, but I won’t be off for a while,” you warned him.

Satan nodded in understanding. “I can stick around. After all, I have some reading material,” he gestured at his stack of books with a playful smile. 

Before you could reply, rushed footfalls caught your attention and you both turned to see Lilith racing towards the two of you with a grin splitting her face.

“Satan,” she cried happily, throwing her arms around the young man, and laughing joyfully. The shout attracted the attention of many patrons, not just because someone was shouting the devil’s name, but because someone was shouting in a library in general. “I knew it was you!” she giggled. 

“Lilith,” Satan laughed, turning to return her hug. “This is a library. Keep your voice down,” he gently scolded her. He ruffled her hair with a smile and Lilith squeezed him tighter. You were taken aback by not only Lilith’s sudden appearance but also the complete disregard she now had for her mother in the background.

You blinked, looking between the two patrons. “You know each other?”

There was something about Satan’s smile that brought back the feeling of unease from earlier and made the hair on the nape of your neck stand. Something about the gleam in his eyes didn’t match the amiability of his smile or the gentleness he had been showing to Lilith only moments prior. He nudged Lilith and guided the middle schooler, so she stood next to him and faced you.

“Why of course,” Satan said with a chuckle as he leaned down to be at an even height with the young girl. He pinched her cheeks in between his thumb and his forefinger. “Lilith is my little sister,” he said sweetly. “Can’t you see the resemblance?”

You felt a wave of shock travel through your body. Another piece in the puzzle clicked into place and you looked between the two. _Oh, and we have a younger s-_ Beel’s words at Hell’s Kitchen rang in your mind. _We have a younger sister,_ you knew now, is what he wanted to say. Lilith’s interest in astronomy. Her mentioning her _eldest_ brother. Hell, how could you have been so blind to the absolute striking resemblance she bore to Lucifer? And now it was clear to you _why_ Lilith’s mother felt so strikingly familiar to you; Lucifer was a carbon copy of her, right down to her scowl.

You had so many questions you wanted to ask but couldn’t find the words to ask them. Instead, you could only stare dumbfounded at the two siblings. You were at a complete loss for words after your sudden epiphany.

“(y/n), you already know Satan?” Lilith asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. “That’s wonderful! That means that you can meet Lucifer, and Beel, and Belphie, and Levi, and Asmo, and Mammon! You’re going to love them, (y/n). Especially, Lucifer! He’s _super_ sweet. Except sometimes he can be grumpy but that’s only if he doesn’t drink his coffee in the morning,” she wiggled with enthusiasm and Satan snorted loudly at her comment.

Without waiting for a reply from you, she turned to her brother, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Satan, look, I’m going to purchase these books so we can read them together,” Lilith held up the three books for her older brother to see. 

Satan analyzed the collection, nodding at each title before frowning at the third. “Lilith, The Phantom of the Opera? I think that might be a little above your age range,” he chuckled.

The girl pouted, eliciting laughter from her brother. “Not true. I’ve already read Les Misérables with Lucifer. Besides, Belphie lets me watch the movie with him. He even plays the overture for me,” she argued. “(y/n) even said they’d get _real_ astronomy books for me to read, right, (y/n?)”

You blinked and nodded. “Y-yeah. The library’s cosmology section has been overdue for an upgrade for a long time now,” you said with a half-hearted laugh.

“See?” Lilith said, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes up at her brother who held his hands up in defeat.

“Lily, that’s enough,” Lilith’s mother walked up to the three of you, clearly fed up at the scene. Lilith gasped and shrunk away, casting her gaze downwards again. “It’s high time you boys stopped being such a nuisance to Lily,” she said and put a hand on her hip. “Satan,” she said with an edge to her voice as she raised her chin and glared at him.

“Mary,” Satan stepped in front of Lilith. He laughed brightly and pressed a hand to his heart while the other extended next to him, guarding Lilith from the woman. “It’s always _so_ nice to see you. How’s the business?” he asked her with a dazzling smile.

Unphased, Mary looked directly at Lilith, who was peeking from behind Satan. “Hurry and pay, child,” she told her. Lilith nodded and turned to you.

“Her name is Lilith, and you will use it,” Satan said through grit teeth, though his smile remained plastered on his face.

“Lily, pay,” Mary said, ignoring Satan's words but kept her glare fixed on him.

Lilith laid the books on the table you sat at. “Just these three, please,” she said quietly.

“I, uh, I have to finish Satan’s transactions first,” you motioned to the receipt you had stopped on. There were at least three books left in Satan’s stack. “If you’ll give me five more minutes, then I’ll be happy to help you then,” you said.

“That simply won’t work,” Mary protested. You could see the irritation burning across her face as she continued her intense staring contest with Satan. Her hands twitched as she pulled out her phone. Your heartbeat hastened.

“Ma’am please, it’ll only be five minutes,” you pleaded with her, trying to write down the rest of the titles on the receipt paper whilst trying to calm her. 

“Actually, these three titles will be on the house,” Simeon said as he suddenly appeared behind you, touching your shoulder gently and leaning over you to look at Lilith. “Hello, Lilith. You don’t know me, but I’m an old friend of Lucifer’s,” he introduced himself and Lilith visibly relaxed at the mention of her older brother, turning to look at her mother before returning her attention to the floor. “My name is Simeon,” he greeted the girl in a calm voice.

Lilith stared at her shoes and nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, Simeon,” she said, slowly lifting her head to meet Simeon’s gaze.

Simeon smiled at her kindly before sliding the books towards her. “You take really good care of these books, okay? The Phantom of the Opera is a classic,” he said. Lilith nodded, a little more enthusiastic than she had been before, and gathered her books before hurrying to her mother’s side. Simeon stood upright. “Mary,” he greeted her. “I haven’t seen you since I was still in high school.”

“Simeon,” Mary regarded him with the same hostility she had towards Satan. You were shocked that someone could be rude to someone as gentle as Simeon. “I would say it’s a pleasure to see you again, but we both know that would only be a lie,” she quipped.

“As honest as ever, I see,” Simeon mused. 

“Librarian, a word to the wise,” she regarded you. “You’d be much better off not involving yourself with these brothers. It will make your life much happier in the end,” she advised you before turning and leaving. 

“(y/n), it was nice seeing you. And it was nice meeting you, Simeon,” Lilith said in a small voice. She adjusted her books, so she held them with one arm and hugged her brother one last time. “I’ll see you soon, Satan,” she said, squeezing him tightly.

Satan hugged her just as tightly and nodded. “We’ll be waiting for you, Lilith. Just hang in there. And don’t forget your books when you come over, alright?” Lilith nodded and gave him one more squeeze before hurrying to her mother, who waited impatiently by the door of the conference room.

From behind you, you heard Simeon sigh and you could tell he was running his hand through his hair. “That was stressful. And we’ve put on a show,” Simeon murmured. You looked around and realized the other people at the book sale had been watching the heated interaction with interest. You were grateful that Simeon was able to de-escalate the situation so gracefully.

“(y/n), finish ringing up Satan’s books. And Satan,” Simeon said, capturing the brother’s attention. “Please try to not cause as much trouble. At least not in my library,” he asked of him, and you could hear the strained smile in his voice. “Oh, and it is good to see you again,” he added.

Satan let out a small grunt of acknowledgment. Once you finished writing up his receipt and he paid for his books, he tucked them away in a tote he had brought with him. “I’ll be waiting for you in the cafe, (y/n),” he said expectantly before leaving the conference room.

You let out a loud sighed and rubbed your face tiredly. “We can’t ever have a quiet day in this library, can we?” you asked, exasperated.

“Not as long as those brothers are around,” Simeon said with a chuckle. “Why don’t you take the floor and help people out? I can manage cash for the rest of the shift,” Simeon offered. You nodded in agreement and stood from your seat, grateful for a chance to de-stress after such an agitating situation. If you kept the conversations surface level, hopefully, you’d also be able to process the information bomb that had been dropped on you by Satan _and_ prepare for whatever the hell he wanted to talk about. 

“Simeon,” you said, pausing as you debated your next works. “That Friday… with the middle school...and then at bar….” you pursed your lips and shook your head. “Simeon, you must have known who Asmodeus and Mammon were. Why didn’t you tell me?” you asked, turning to look at him.

Simeon sighed, rubbed the back of his neck, and stared in the distance. “I told you, (y/n). It’s not my place to airing anyone else’s family dirt. If you want to know, you have to ask Lucifer himself,” he said. 

“Must you always be so responsible?” you sighed and began to walk around the conference room, helping patrons choose between books and chatting with patrons on specific titles. 

Some patrons tried asking you about the situation from earlier, but you waved it off as best as you could. And despite all your best efforts, your mind hung up on what Satan could have possibly wanted to talk to you about so desperately that he was willing to wait for you to finish your shift, even after such a dramatic turn of events.

During your lunch break, you went over to the cafe and offered to talk then, but he insisted that it needed to be after your shift. So instead, the two of you ended up getting to know each other during the hour. Just as with Lucifer, you tried to pay for your drink and his refill, but a sudden temper flare from Satan made you back off and let him pay. The rage was even enough to scare poor Corbin into silence.

You had learned that Satan was finishing up his undergrad, getting a degree in literature and creative writing. Your eyes brightened and you jokingly insisted that he come work for you at the library, but he was dead set on going to school on the East Coast for his Master’s in creative writing. He was able to list off some writing magazines he had already been published in and rattled off a skeleton plot for a mystery novel he wanted to write in the future. You avidly asked him questions about it, offering to help him if he ever needed to bounce ideas off someone. That seemed to please Satan and after exchanging contact information, he promised to message you should he ever need help getting over writer’s block.

You wondered why you had felt so unease with Satan beforehand. He seemed like a kind, gentle person. And he was certainly the most level-headed of all his siblings. You briefly thought of the way he had protected Lilith from Mary and knew that Satan, just like Lucifer, was a gentle older brother.

You wondered why Satan called his mother by her first name, but you hesitated to ask. If he was the same as his other brothers, then his mother was a sensitive subject. You didn’t want to cross that bridge if it was unstable. So, you settled for a conversation about his escapades with Asmo.

After returning to your shift from your lunch, you had to deal with some unruly high schoolers who stormed through your anime section, fighting over manga, and nearly destroying a display. As the day went on, the busier the sale got, and you began to doubt that you were going to be able to go home early. At one point, there was a line forming at the pay station, and you had to jump in, helping Simeon write receipts and process payments. If only Simeon wasn’t such a technophobe, then this all could have been so much easier.

By the end of your shift, you were absolutely beat. The afternoon shift arrived just in time and freed you from your duties like a gloriously nerdy calvary. You dragged yourself out of the conference room, gathered your belongings from the back office, and said farewell to Simeon, promising to see him tomorrow before hurrying over to the cafe.

True to word, Satan was still in the cafe, placidly reading a book where you had left him. Pastry wrappers decorated the table and there was another cup of cappuccino in front of him but otherwise, it was like he hadn’t moved an inch. The more you looked at him, the more you could see the similarities he shared with Lucifer, from the shape of his nose to the sharp curve of his jaw. As you made your way over, Satan looked up and smiled at you, setting his book down. “All finished?” he asked.

“Yeah, thanks for waiting,” you said, sitting across from him and setting your stuff down. “How are the books?”

“Fantastic. No one writes crime like Matsumoto,” Satan commented, patting the book’s cover with pleasure. “The rest of your shift go okay?” he asked.

You shrugged. “Book sales are one of the more hectic days in the library but it’s nothing we can’t manage,” you said, and Satan nodded in understanding. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Satan stared at you for a while and the smile that usually graced his lips was eerily absent. Eventually, he shook his head at you and his face filled with pity. “There’s really no easy way for me to say this, so I’m just going to be frank,” he began, adjusting the sweater draped over his shoulder. “It doesn’t take a genius to recognize that you’re attracted to my brother Lucifer,” he said, and you felt your heart stop. “I’m here to tell you, don’t be.”

Your stomach flipped and your cheeks burned at his words. You shook your head, quickly averting your eyes from the younger man. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said. 

“Just now, when I brought him up, you couldn’t look at me in the eye and you shook your head, unconsciously denying your own statement. You’re lying,” Satan deduced.

You looked at him with an incredulous look. “This isn’t a crime novel. Don’t read my behavior,” you snapped at him.

“And now you’re getting defensive because I’m exposing your secret. Face it, (y/n), I’m right,” Satan pressed, leaning into you.

You sighed and turned your head from him. You had been hesitant to admit the fact that you were beginning to develop feelings for Lucifer to yourself and yet here was this asshole, tearing the band-aid right off. You pursed your lips. “What do you want?”

“You heard Mary. You shouldn’t get involved with this family. Especially Lucifer,” Satan warned you. He touched a hand to his chest and knitted his brows with concern. A small voice in the back of your head told you to not trust him. “Believe me, (y/n), you’re a wonderful person. Anyone as knowledgeable as yourself has my respect. Which is why I’m telling you that my brother is only bad news for you.”

You thought of Lucifer’s arms wrapped around you as he said goodbye. You thought of how tender and caring he had been when he took care of you after a drunken night. You thought of the good morning messages in your phone from him and the messages the two of you exchanged, full of playful banter. You could vividly see the intense maroon color of his eyes as they gazed at you from the very seat Satan was sitting in now, cautioning you not to fall in love with Lucifer. Your heart ached.

“How?” you demanded. You didn’t want to hear what Satan had to say about his brother, but at the same time, you hadn’t had anyone to talk to about your suspicion that you had a silly crush on Lucifer for fear of being ridiculed. Not even Solomon knew. You didn’t want to know Lucifer maybe had a secret partner or worse. You didn’t want to break your heart before you even had a chance to fully accept that you had a crush on Lucifer. But your mind wouldn’t rest until you had an answer.

Satan shook his head with disappointment. “My brother is desirable. That’s not a secret. If you threw yourself at him, I can’t guarantee he’ll be there to catch you. I mean, he’s such a secretive person, even with us. What makes you think he'd ever open up to an outsider like you? Who knows if he doesn’t already have someone on the side?” Satan gazed at you sympathetically. “I, myself am unsure if he’s capable of loving another. Are you ready to be rejected by him?”

“Why would you tell me this?” you asked. A whirlwind of emotions blew themselves through your mind and you had to fight to keep yourself focused on Satan, awaiting his answer. You gripped the fabric of your pants tightly and counted to three in your head, desperately trying to keep your emotions at bay, but you could feel the tears already building in your eyes. God, you hated today.

“I told you, (y/n), I think you’re a wonderful person. All my other brothers seem to adore you. So, I’m trying to protect you and your feelings by telling you that Lucifer will only end up hurt you,” Satan touched his chin with the tips of his fingers gingerly. “We’re friends, aren’t we? Think of this as one friend looking out for another.”

You stared at the table in front of you and tried to process everything Satan had said to you. But it was all too much for you right now. You were exhausted from your shift, trying to accept the fact that you had feelings for Lucifer, and come to terms with the fact that you would probably never have him. Couple that with keeping your composure in public and the revelations of the day, it just was too much for you right now.

“I have to go,” you said, your voice trembling, and you stood and grabbed your backpack. You stared at the ground the entire time, unable to find the strength to look at Satan in the eyes. “Thank you for waiting to talk with me. It was nice meeting you,” you told him, before hurrying out of the cafe and darting straight to the library exit. You had barely made it to your car before the tears began to fall. 

* * *

“Alright, out with it,” Solomon huffed, leaning on your desk with crossed arms. 

You looked up at your friends with eyes bleary from the lack of sleep. You blinked at him and furrowed your brows, shaking your head. “Out with what?” you asked. 

Solomon sighed and turned off your monitor before sliding onto your desk. He crossed his hands on his chest and gave you a very serious look, one that you had seen only a handful of times. “Let’s see. Michael said good morning to you and you hardly glanced at him. Simeon asked you for help and instead of your usual light-hearted complaining, you accepted it with a nod, you’ve hardly touched the latte I got you, and even now, you’ve been staring at the same e-mail from the aquarium for about twenty minutes without even beginning a reply,” Solomon listed off, tapping his finger with each reason.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” you shrugged, reaching to turn your monitor back on but pulling away when Solomon slapped your hand.

“Quite frankly, (y/n), I’m worried. I’ve seen you when you're actually sleep-deprived, and this isn’t it,” Solomon argued. His expression softened and he leaned into you. “We’re friends, aren’t we, (y/n)? You know you can come to me with anything,” Solomon said earnestly, reaching out to stroke your cheek with the back of his hand. He had come in today, covering one of the opening librarian’s shifts, and you weren’t expecting to see him at all. You did your best to try and be your perky self, but your conversation with Satan yesterday still weighed heavily on you.

You tilted your head and gave him a weak, tight-lipped smile. “It’s nothing too serious, Solo,” you reassured him, touching his hand gently. “I’ll be okay,” you said. 

He sighed and shook his head. “I won’t pry. But for once, I just wish you would let someone help you with your problems the way you’re so adamant about helping everyone else,” Solomon said, his voice laced with hurt as he stood from your desk and headed back out the office.

You sighed and hung your head at the ruin in his voice. “Solomon,” you called after him weakly, standing from your chair and chasing after him. Solomon stopped at the doorway and turned to look at you. His cobalt eyes shone with concern and you felt guilt tug at your stomach. You looked around and hurried over to him, tugging him back into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone else. Not even Simeon,” you began, voice tight with seriousness.

Solomon crossed his heart and let you lead him back to your desk. He pulled up a chair and looked at you expectantly. You wrung your hands nervously and fell quiet for a moment. You weren’t sure if you were ready to talk about your conversation with Satan because that meant having to talk about your feelings towards Lucifer, and that wasn’t a conversation you were ready for either.

Still, for as sarcastic, arrogant, and teasing that Solomon could be, he also had a heart of gold that cared deeply for his loved ones. You knew if you could tell anyone, it was Solomon. 

As if sensing your anxiety, the white-haired librarian placed his hand over your own, stopping their motion with a tight squeeze. “(y/n), even if it feels like nothing. I’m here to listen,” he cooed to you.

You nodded and took a deep breath. Your brows knit with your hesitance and your eyes filled with tears again. You hated how quick you were to cry. 

Another minute passed until you were ready to speak. You looked at Solomon and found solace in his kind eyes. “I spoke with Lucifer’s younger brother yesterday. Satan. And-” you sucked in a breath and shook your head. “It doesn’t start there,” you let out a watery laugh. “I don’t know if it’s obvious at all, but I think I might have feelings for Lucifer,” you said.

Solomon grunted and gave you a tiny nod. “That’s obvious,” he said. 

You looked at him incredulously and shook your head, looking up at the ceiling. “Gee, thanks, Solo,” you said bitterly.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Solomon said quickly, “you’ve always been one to wear your heart on your sleeve, (y/n). That’s an admirable quality.”

“Point is,” you interrupted him before he could continue. “Satan, he told me that I would just be another person in a long list who was interested in Lucifer. And that I would be rejected by him. And I just got to wondering what if,” your voice broke and you reached up, covering your mouth with your hand. “What if I’m just another face to Lucifer?” you asked. At your admission, you felt something heavy settle itself in your chest. You cupped your hands over your mouth and looked away from Solomon, staring at the random posters and paintings on the walls of the office. “I mean, Satan’s right. Lucifer is so secretive. Sometimes it’s hard for me to tell what he’s really thinking, and even if I ask questions about him, he dodges them. It’s like he doesn’t want me to get close to him,” you babbled.

"Do you remember that little girl Lilith? From the middle school a couple of weeks ago?" You looked at Solomon and he nodded curtly. "She's Lucifer's youngest sibling," you told him.

Solomon looked hesitant. "I know," he said in a low voice.

You looked at him incredulously. "You _knew?_ "

"Asmodeus told me about his younger sister named Lilith. It wasn't too hard to put two and two together," Solomon sighed.

You laughed bitterly and shook your head in disbelief. "He doesn't even have the courage to tell me about his little sister. What should be my take away from that?"

"(y/n)," Solomon began but you cut him off. 

“It’s stupid. It’s stupid to cry over someone like this in high school. But I just can’t help but ask myself if I’m enough. The way Satan said it, it was like I wasn’t good enough to be a part of their perfect little family. Like I wasn’t worth anything to Lucifer and shouldn’t even bother trying, and I _know_ it shouldn’t matter, but when you’re losing sleep over the guy, it kind of does,” you blubbered.

“I just want to be enough,” you sniffled, covering your mouth with your hand. "I want to know that I'm enough."

“Someone’s validation or love doesn’t decide whether you’re enough or not, (y/n). You do,” Solomon said, leaning over and bringing you into his arms. “You shouldn’t depend on acceptance to feel better about yourself,” Solomon chided you gently. 

“That’s so much easier said than done,” you laughed weakly. 

Solomon sighed and ran his fingers through your hair. “I’m sorry, (y/n). I can’t say I know exactly what you’re feeling. But just know that we all appreciate you here,” he rubbed your back soothingly. “Lucifer doesn’t deserve you at all if all he does is make you cry like this,” Solomon huffed.

You sniffled, wiping away at your tears and snot. “Solomon, I cry over animal rescue videos,” you said light-heartedly. “Besides, I’m the one who has been torturing myself since I’m ignoring Lucifer’s texts,” you admitted.

“Come again?” Solomon asked, pulling away to stare at you.

“I just can’t talk to him, right now! It makes me too anxious. I overthink what I’m supposed to reply, I can’t help but think of what Satan said, and it makes me so suspicious of Lucifer’s real intentions,” you whined.

“(y/n),” Solomon shook his head. “Why don’t you just ask him?”

“It’s not that simple,” you began to argue but Solomon cut you off. 

“It is. It really is,” he said, holding your gaze seriously. “Last time I checked, you aren’t a mind-reader. You don’t have an insider scoop on his life or thoughts. Hell, you’ve only known him for, what, three…four months?” Solomon asked. “I know you’re always fighting to live up to the expectations of others. You want to impress people without being told how. But that just doesn’t work with some people,” Solomon said, pulling you back into a hug. 

“Talk to him,” Solomon said, and you were sure that he wasn’t saying it as a request. “Asmo invited me over for dinner tomorrow. If you want to tag along, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. That way you can talk to Lucifer in person and I’ll be there with you the entire time if you need moral support,” Solomon offered, “that sound good?”

You sniffled, wrapping your arms around his waist, and nodding as you buried your face into Solomon’s shoulder. “You know that boy really has you wrapped around his finger,” you joked half-heartedly.

Solomon chuckled darkly and it was enough to strike fear into you. “I do think it’s the other way around,” he hummed.

“You have to tell me your secret on how you made an Instagram influencer, singer-songwriter, perfume model playboy trust fund baby extraordinaire fall in love with you overnight,” you insisted. 

That got a good laugh out of Solomon, who pulled away from your hug and tapped your nose affectionately. “A magician never reveals his secrets,” he teased. You laughed and wiped away the last tears that fell from the corner of your eyes. Solomon gazed at you sympathetically. “How're you feeling? Better or about the same?” he asked.

You shrugged. “I’ve been worse,” you decided, leaning back into your friend for another hug.

“Simeon has storytime in an hour,” Solomon cooed to you, rubbing circles into your back. The motion reminded you of when Lucifer took care of you weeks ago and you squeezed your eyes shut, taking a deep shuddering breath to relax. “We can sit in the front row and try and annoy him,” he suggested.

“Can we make faces and act like we’re really into the story too?” You asked softly.

“We can make faces and act like we’re really into the story,” Solomon agreed and you let out a watery laugh. 

“Michael is going to fire us one day, you know,” you said. “I mean, we’re leaving the front desk un-manned for an hour.”

Solomon shrugged his shoulders. “We have self-check-out for a reason,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. 

You laughed again. “You are the worst librarian I know,” you teased him lightly, feeling your mood lighten even if slightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUN
> 
> And the first of many connections are made. But even MORE questions are left unanswered. 
> 
> Not much Luci in this chapter BUT, I promise you will get all your Luci goodness ten-fold in next week's chapter ;)))  
> Are ya starting to see the pattern here? 
> 
> Kudos make my day, comments make them even better!
> 
> Keep up with me on my [anitwt!](https://twitter.com/_Shinkais)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	7. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go over for dinner at Lucifer's and have a long-overdue talk.
> 
> __________
> 
>   
>  “Now come, you two, hurry, you have to help me make dinner. It’s not every day I’m cooking for nine,” Asmo huffed as he tugged you two towards the kitchen. 
> 
> You barely had time to set your stuff down as you stumbled from the foyer, through the living room, and into the kitchen. From the looks of it, Asmo had already started on dinner. Multiple pots were going on the stove and cutting boards littered the counter-tops with half-chopped vegetables. A speaker somewhere was playing soft pop music that Asmo danced along to. You weren’t expecting to cook tonight but you weren’t going to turn away someone’s request for help. So, you rolled up your sleeves and washed your hands before getting to work.
> 
> “Do you and your brothers eat dinner together every night?” you wondered, drying your hands on a rag.
> 
> “Not at all! Which is why I’m going to make a super special meal tonight!” Asmodeus chirped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! Allegro here!
> 
> Uwaaaah~ Chapter 7! Hehe strap in my dearies because I'm about to deliver all the Luci-goodness I promised. 
> 
> Also, for those of you waiting for The Ghost of You Part 2, you'll have to forgive me. I intended to finish it up but life has hit me with one curveball after another so I won't get around to posting until maybe the weekend.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter title was indeed inspired by [Coldplay's Yellow.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PDUO3l8xiM) Mainly because of the first line but also because I like the song.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy:  
> "Yellow".

“Oh, my sweet (y/n), I missed seeing your gorgeous face! FaceTime simply does you no justice!” Asmo cried out, giving you a tight hug, and kissing your cheeks in greeting as soon as you stepped through the front door.

You smiled and returned his hug just as tightly, inhaling the rosy scent of his perfume. Outside of his clubbing clothing, Asmodeus looked just as beautiful and enticing. You wonder what he must have done in his past life to deserve to be so good-looking. “I missed you too, Asmo. Thank you for inviting me over.”

“Oh, don’t mention it,” Asmo waved his hand in the air in front of him. “I’m hoping you’ll be able to liven up the place. If you’re here, then those six brothers of mine will _have_ to come out and entertain you,” Asmo giggled, turning to Solomon next and greeting him with a kiss that would have had your grandma blushing.

You turned away and distracted yourself as they greeted each other, though Solomon’s nervous giggling didn’t help. You did your best to tune them out and took your time to look around. The house itself was probably the largest house you’d ever set foot in. From the outside, it looked like something straight out of a cheesy horror movie, complete with a tall iron fence, a turret, and a swing-set on the porch. On the inside, there were more windows than you cared to count that let in the last rays of sunlight that escaped as the sun sank below the horizon. The house looked well-kept and the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg wafted from the kitchen. Still, something about it felt off. You glanced up the staircase, hearing footsteps shuffle around upstairs and you wondered who else was home.

“Now come, you two, hurry, you have to help me make dinner. It’s not every day I’m cooking for nine,” Asmo huffed as he tugged you two towards the kitchen. 

You barely had time to set your stuff down as you stumbled from the foyer, through the living room, and into the kitchen. From the looks of it, Asmo had already started on dinner. Multiple pots were going on the stove and cutting boards littered the counter-tops with half-chopped vegetables. A speaker somewhere was playing soft pop music that Asmo danced along to. You weren’t expecting to cook tonight but you weren’t going to turn away someone’s request for help. So, you rolled up your sleeves and washed your hands before getting to work.

“Do you and your brothers eat dinner together every night?” you wondered, drying your hands on a rag.

“Not at all! Which is why I’m going to make a super special meal tonight!” Asmodeus chirped. “(y/n), be a dear and slice up those eggplants for me?” He motioned to a cutting board on the counter space next to the sink.

You turned to Solomon with a questioning look and he shook his head at you, touching a finger to his lips and motioning for you to not ask any questions. You frowned but nodded in agreement regardless, turning to your task at hand.

Asmo chatted away with Solomon as the three of you worked, telling him about his day and asking about Solomon’s. Solomon entertained him with the story of how the two of you tried everything to annoy Simeon during story time the other day, but his angelic demeanor didn’t waver despite all of your efforts and the two of you only ended up making a fool out of yourselves in front of the children and their parents. Asmodeus let out a loud giggle at that and you and Solomon shared a look because it was funny, but it wasn’t _that_ funny.

“Sweetheart,” Solomon said, walking to Asmo’s side by the stove and holding up a half-empty glass of wine. “How many of these have you had?” he asked, raising a brow at his boyfriend who only hid a giggle behind his hand.

“I swear it’s only my third glass,” Asmo sing-sung and turned back to the pot on the stove, stirring it with a little more swing in his hips now that his dirty little secret was out. He set his wooden spoon down and lowered the stove’s heat before pouring you two a glass of red and setting it beside you. “It’s a Friday. Let’s let loose a little,” Asmo chirped.

You picked up your glass and mixed it gently, staring at Asmo with narrowed eyes. “Do you remember the last time we let loose?” you asked. 

“Mhm~ My brother took you home and didn’t come home till _very_ late. You know, he hasn’t told any of us what happened that night,” Asmo said, tone riddled with suggestion. He fluttered his lashes at you and smiled. “Will you indulge me?”

You felt your cheeks heat up and you turned away from the teasing brother. You took a drink from your glass and scrunched your nose at the bitter taste of the wine. You were suddenly reminded why you preferred fruity mixed drinks over straight alcohol. 

“Asmo dear, leave (y/n) alone,” Solomon said, squeezing Asmodeus’ hip. 

Asmo let out a sharp squeal and whirled to face Solomon, a flirtatious smile spreading across his face. “Solomon please, we’re in the kitchen~” Asmo whined, though there seemed to be no true complaint in his tone. 

“Where’s everyone else?” you asked, quickly changing the conversation topic before Asmodeus perhaps got a little _too_ handsy over the potatoes he was slicing. 

“Hmm, let’s see,” Asmodeus hummed. “Satan and Levi are in their rooms, probably reading and gaming, knowing them,” Asmodeus counted his brothers on his fingers. “Mammon is in the garage waxing his car. Beel and Belphie are still at school since Beel has to wait for Belphie to get out of band practice. Oh! And Lucifer is probably still at the lab, though he should be on his way home, soon,” Asmo explained, tossing the potato slices into a pot of water on the stove.

“Doesn’t Beel get tired of waiting for Belphie? I remember when I was in high school, all my band friends had practice until super late,” you noted, finishing your task and taking the sliced up eggplant to Asmo who had you set up the Charcuterie board next.

“Belphie usually waits for Beel to get out of football practice the days _he_ doesn’t have band practice so I doubt he really minds,” Asmo said, waving a knife in the air with dismissal and you were suddenly doubting that Asmo was only on his third glass of wine. “Besides, hand Beel some snacks and he can bunker down for as long as they last,” he mused.

“If I remember correctly, Beel said something about not having practice today,” Solomon added as he stood off to the side, wine glass in hand. Truth be told, it was for the best that Solomon _didn’t_ help with the cooking. Poor man couldn’t cook to save his life. “Something about a big game,” Solomon hummed, tapping his glass to his lip.

Asmodeus whirled around to face him and let out a loud, horrified gasp. “It’s not the Senior Night game, is it?!” Solomon gave him a knowing smile and took an extra-long sip of his wine, clearly savoring Asmo’s panic. “Solomon!” he pouted, stomping his foot. 

“It’s next week. I’ve told you, Asmo, you have to get better at remembering important events like that. The world doesn’t revolve around you, you know,” Solomon chided him, swishing his wine in its glass, and downing the rest of it before going in for a second glass.

“I wish it did,” Asmodeus sighed loudly as he stirred something in a pan, shaking his head. “It would be so much easier on me,” he complained. “(y/n), you’re coming to Beel’s Senior Night game, right?” Asmo asked you, tasting the sauce he was working on before adding some more paprika.

“I wasn’t invited,” you said, looking up from the salami you were cutting. “I’d love to go, though,” you admitted.

“I’m sure Beel will invite you as soon as he sees you. He can just be _so_ shy sometimes. It’s adorable really, especially when he was a kid. He towered over Belphie and practically over every kid in the sixth grade and yet Belphie was the one who had to fight off the bullies,” Asmo mused. You stopped your work and looked over at Asmo, but his motormouth didn’t show any signs of stopping.

“Anyway, this Senior Night game is _super_ special. Beel has been looking forward to it since the season started for him. It’s one of the biggest games in the Academy’s history,” Asmodeus flourished his wooden spoon in the air for added effect. “It’s Senior Night for Beel and they’re playing against Saint Michael’s, the Academy’s rival school, _and_ this is the game that decides whether or not they’ll go to State,” Asmodeus explained. 

“And as if we needed to raise the stakes even more, the Academy is undefeated this season. All eyes are on them,” Solomon remarked, “it really is high stakes. I can’t imagine how Beelzebub must feel with all the pressure.”

“Beel’s a hard-worker. If anyone can win this game, it’s him,” you said firmly. 

Asmo’s turned to look at you and his hand stilled over the pan he stirred. His brows slowly furrowed with an emotion you couldn’t decipher. “You sound very certain in him.” Asmo tilted his head. 

“And you’re not?” you asked, raising a brow.

Asmo put a lid over his pan and set it to simmer, smiling. “Now, now, (y/n), don’t go making me sound like a bad older brother,” he clicked his tongue at you. “Solomon, dear. Would you mind going to choose a bottle of wine from the basement? We have a Greek red somewhere that’ll go nice with the moussaka,” he asked Solomon, stroking his cheek softly. 

“Sure, I’ll be right back,” Solomon agreed. “(y/n), no embarrassing stories while I’m gone,” Solomon said, pointing a threatening finger at you and you held your hands up in surrender. Satisfied, Solomon left the kitchen and you were surprised that he seemed to already know his way so well around the house.

You turned to see Asmo watching Solomon leave with tender eyes and a small smile on his lips. The flush across his cheek was most likely from both the wine and whatever he was thinking about as he watched your friend. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” you asked Asmo in a soft voice. 

“He has me absolutely spellbound,” Asmo chuckled, taking a sudden interest in his shoes. “I know it’s cheesy, and it might be too soon, but I really think I love him,” Asmo admitted. He looked up at you, sticking his lower lip out in a pout as he hugged himself and squirmed. “But you can’t tell him I said that,” he demanded.

You sealed your lips and threw away the key. Asmodeus gave you a small smile and somehow, it felt much more genuine than all the other smiles he had ever given you before. A comfortable silence fell between the two of you as you worked in sync. You finished prepping whatever Asmo needed and he took over the rest, carefully layering the ingredients with the same small smile on his face.

“You know, Solomon had a crush on you. On Deva, I mean,” you corrected in reference to his Instagram personality. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Solomon this happy before,” you said. 

“He told me you were the one who suggested going out for drinks that night,” Asmodeus hummed. “If anything, you’re the one who made it all possible,” he said, “so thank you for that.”

You shook your head, turning away from him as a flush spread across your cheeks. “We had a middle school class that day. An after-work drink was only natural. Solomon picked that club because you frequented it so often in your Instagram. And I thought, what are the chances that Deva would actually be there? Apparently, really good,” you joked.

Asmo joined your laughter, sticking the moussaka in the oven before untying his apron and setting it aside. You could tell by the look in his eyes that there was something he wanted to say. You leaned on the counter, pressing your hip against it, and held your wine glass up to your lips. “Out with it,” you coaxed him.

“Solomon,” Asmo began, pausing and staring into his wine glass. “Solomon doesn’t complete me by filling in the blanks if that makes sense. He understands me in a way that I didn’t even understand myself, and in that way...he helps me be better,” Asmo said carefully. 

“I’m following,” you encouraged Asmo, nodding your head and urging him to continue. 

Asmo licked his lips. He opened his mouth before shaking his head and closing it again. You waited for him to find his words, letting the music playing in the kitchen fill the silence instead. Asmodeus’ lips twitched, and he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I know you spoke with Satan. And I know what he told you. And I know he told you about Lilith,” Asmodeus finally said. 

You sucked in a breath but willed yourself to be silent. Judging by the look on his face, Asmodeus wasn’t finished. He refused to look at you and chewed on his lower lip as his eyes searched the kitchen for the words that escaped him. 

“There’s a lot about this family that you don’t know yet,” Asmo said and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. “I don’t know what’s the right thing to say about this all...after all, Lucifer would be mad if I said too much,” Asmo swallowed thickly and sighed. “But what I can say is that the relationship between Lucifer and Satan is...complicated at best-”

“Everything about this family just seems to be complicated,” you interrupted him, remembering Levi’s comment in Hell’s Kitchen about the situation with their mother being complicated.   
“That’s because it is,” Asmo acknowledged. “This family’s story is so convoluted and unhappy. And yet, you’re still here, trying to figure it out. Most people would have been frustrated by how they’re being kept in the dark and would have given up by now,” he said. “But you’ve stuck around. And it makes me wonder if he feels the same way that you do,” Asmodeus met your gaze.

Your heart skipped a beat. “He?”

“For the record, I figured it out before Satan,” Asmodeus huffed, putting a finger up in the air to emphasize his point. When a mortified look crossed your face, Asmo waved his hand frantically. “But don’t worry! Satan and I are the only two who know. Everyone else in our family are idiots when it comes to love, believe me.”

“What I’m trying to say,” he played with a piece of his bang and swished his wine glass by the stem. “Is that this family is fucked up in ways you don’t want to understand. But I also want to believe that the fact that Lucifer hasn’t pushed you out counts for something,” Asmo said. “Satan has a hobby of making Lucifer’s life hell, no pun intended,” Asmo added, scrunching his nose at the joke. 

“He says things in specific ways to both confuse whoever is listening and to avoid getting in trouble. He’s a master with words. So whatever Satan said to you, verbatim, rethink it. And... talk to Lucifer,” he huffed. “He’s not the person you think he is.”

“Everyone keeps saying that too,” you said, exasperated. Before you could reply, Solomon returned to the kitchen, carrying two bottles of wine in with him. Asmo’s personality switched instantly as if someone had flipped a switch.

He sauntered over to meet Solomon halfway and took the wine bottles from him, reading the labels. “Oho~ It’s a nice bottle, too. Good eye, Solomon,” Asmodeus praised. He batted his lashes at Solomon, carefully snaking his arms around the taller man’s neck as to not break the bottles of wine and peppered kisses to his cheeks.

“I don’t need a reminder of how painfully single I am every time I walk into the kitchen, Asmo,” Leviathan complained as he trudged into view. As soon as he spotted you, however, his eyes widened. “H-hey! How come no one told me (y/n) was over?!” He demanded, looking between you and Asmodeus accusingly before hurrying over to your side

“Ugh, I told you when I was in your room earlier! If only you _actually_ paid attention to me when I’m talking to you instead of those games,” Asmodeus shook his head with disappointment.

“Aren’t you the younger brother here, Asmo?” you teased, wrapping your arms around Levi, who seemed flustered by the hug but returned it regardless.

“Sometimes with the way my older brothers act, I feel like _I’m_ the older one,” Asmo sighed, shaking his head. He turned to Solomon dramatically. “Take me away from this wretched house! Let’s run away and get married!” Asmo wailed loudly, throwing his head back and touching a hand to his forehead.

“I think we can wait on that,” Solomon replied with a hum. “Besides, who else would keep Levi company when everyone else is out?” he asked. 

“I have Henry 2.0,” Leviathan huffed, taking the wine glass you handed him. “And all of my dating sims. You go run off and get married, Asmo. See if I care,” Levi pouted.

“I don’t think you’re helping Solomon’s case here,” you patted Levi’s arm sympathetically. Levi ‘hmphed’ and turned away, drinking his wine while mumbling something about not wanting Asmo to leave.

“Woah, hey Cerberus! Relax!” Mammon’s voice came from elsewhere in the house and the sound of excited barking filled the air.

A smile split across your face. “You guys have a dog?!” 

“Technically, it’s the Twins and Lilith’s. But he only really ever listens to Lucifer,” Asmodeus explained, picking a grape from the charcuterie board. Levi looked startled by Asmo’s casual mention of his younger sister but said nothing. 

The barks grew louder and eventually, a large black dog bounded into the kitchen, heading straight for you. Completely caught off guard, you were bulldozed by the dog, collapsing to the ground as the hyper dog sniffled your face. You miraculously managed not to spill your wine as Cerberus avidly sniffed you. You let out shrieks of laughter, which only served to excite the dog more. 

“Cerberus, down! No! Bad dog!” Asmodeus fret, grabbing at his collar and trying to haul him off at you, but Cerberus seemed intent on getting himself acquainted with you. 

“It’s alright, Asmo!” you laughed, wrapping your arms around Cerberus’ neck as he licked your cheek, leaving your cheek full of his slobber. Asmo shuddered and muttered something about breaking out. “I love dogs,” you said, pushing yourself up so you were sitting against the cabinets. 

“Woah, hey! (y/n), didn’t expect ‘cha to be here!” Mammon said, giving you a hand up once Cerberus was satisfied with your greeting and sat contently at your feet, wagging his tail. The two of you shared a hug and Cerberus barked at the two of you, clearly upset that the attention was no longer on him. It wasn’t until Asmodeus tossed him a piece of Salami that Cerberus seemed to forget all about you.

“No wonder Cerberus tore outta the garage as soon as I opened the door. He must’ve known there was a new friend for him to meet,” he said, rubbing his chin and grabbing himself a beer from the fridge. 

“Mammon,” Asmodeus whined. “We’re going to be _fancy_ tonight, no beer!”

“Give me a break, Asmo, it’s only one beer,” Mammon huffed as he popped off his beer’s cap and took a swig from it. “I’ll have some wine at dinner.”

One beer and some wine at dinner turned into the five of you polishing off two more bottles of wine while the food baked in the oven. Your group migrated to the living room armed with enough wine and beer to make a frat house jealous. Asmodeus and Leviathan both insisted on singing some karaoke while you all waited for Lucifer and the twins to get home. And who were you to deny some karaoke?

The living room was just as impressive as the rest of the house. Levi, Mammon, and yourself made yourselves comfortable on the leather sectional while Asmodeus snuggled up against Solomon on the loveseat. Cerberus found his home on the reclining chair, chewing on a stuffed animal that was missing a limb or two. Asmodeus set the karaoke down on the glass coffee table in the center of all the couches, and Levi got to work hooking it up to the large TV hanging on the wall in front of you. 

Every so often, you glanced back at the giant family portrait hanging over the living room’s fireplace. Judging by how young both Beel and Belphie looked, it was from a while ago. All eight siblings were dressed in all black with their hair elegantly styled. Levi, Lucifer, Beel, and Mammon all stood behind Asmo, Lilith, Belphie, and Satan. Despite the even number, Lilith was no doubt the center of the photo, and her beaming smile drew your attention right to her. In fact, everyone’s smile in the photo made you feel happy.

But of course, you couldn’t help but notice that their parents were absent from the portrait. Your curiosity gnawed at you, making you antsy over asking about their parents. 

“Mammon!” Asmo shrieked with frustration as he chucked his microphone at his older brother. “You can’t hold a note to save your life!”

“Sorry, we all can’t be singers like you, Asmo!” Mammon snapped right back. The karaoke track still played in the background as the brothers argued with each other. Sighing, you stood and began to head out the living room.

“Where you are going, (y/n)?” Levi asked, looking up from whatever game he was playing on his phone. 

“Just going to get some air. This wine is really doing a number on me,” you laughed lightly. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Before anyone of them could protest, you slipped out the living room and back towards the front door. The cool air of the night hit you and you took a deep breath. You had to stop letting Asmo convince you to drink every time you were around him.

Apparently, you weren’t the only person who wanted to get some air. Satan was placidly sitting his legs crossed on the swing set, reading one of the books he had bought at the book sale. He let out a deep hum and without turning to look at you, he spoke. “Looks like you didn’t take my advice. And even after all that trouble I through to tell you personally,” Satan lamented, shaking his head as he closed his book and looked up at you.

Your conversation with him a couple of days ago replayed in your head. You took Asmo’s advice and thought of what Satan had said during your talk. You wrapped your arms around yourself and took a deep, shaky breath. There was no use in trying to win Satan over like the others. He was the type of person who was direct. So, you had to be direct back. “Asmo told me that you lied,” you said in a soft voice that was nearly drowned out by the loud karaoke track and Solomon’s singing.

Satan snapped his head to look at you, brows furrowing. “Lie? Me?” 

Satan scoffed and stood. “You’d really believe that childish of a brother of mine? My goodness.” He spared a glance at the door before shifting his attention back to you. “I tried to help you. To save you from being hurt. And instead, you’re going to listen to Asmodeus, who thinks with his body and not his mind? He’s probably saying that to keep you around for his own benefit,” Satan said between his teeth. 

You thought of Asmo’s tender expression in the kitchen as he spoke of Solomon. No one would ever be that vulnerable around someone they didn’t trust. There was nothing deceitful about that. You shook your head at Satan. “You can’t deceive me again,” you said firmly.

Satan recoiled at that, planting a hand on his chest. “How dare you!”

“You didn’t deny it. Because I’m right,” you said. You shook your head and stared at the ground. “I don’t know what I did to you, but I know you’re trying to drive me away and make it seem like you’re only trying to help. And it won’t work. I’m not stupid.”

“Oh, quite the detective you are,” Satan glared at you. “You’re so full of yourself. You? You mean absolutely nothing,” Satan yelled. “For what he’s done, Lucifer deserves this. And if that means that you end up as collateral damage, then so be it.”

“But Satan, that’s not fair-” you began but were cut off.

“Life’s not fair, (y/n)! Get. Over. It.” he enunciated with a snarl, towering over you. 

“You’ll just be like everyone else. You’re going to leave eventually, too. Everyone does. This house, this _family_ , it’s cursed. Love has never walked these halls and it’s never touched this family. And it never will. I don’t know what delusion you believe, but you can’t fix this family. So, stop now, and don’t give us false hope,” Satan said. 

Carefully, you took a step towards Satan and held his gaze. It was almost unbearable to stare into his angry, spiteful eyes but you forced yourself to do so. “You want me to fix this family,” you said.

“I just said that you can’t!” Satan yelled.

“But I never said that I was trying to fix it. I just wanted to be your friend and a friend to your brothers. You were the one who brought up me fixing the family,” you pursed your lips and studied Satan’s expression “You’re not the only one who can read someone.”

Satan clicked his tongue at you and glanced towards the doorway. “You’re arrogant,” he spat.

“And you’re lonely,” you shot right back. That seemed to affect Satan as he stiffened and suddenly his anger seemingly evaporated. “You couldn’t have possibly _not_ heard us doing karaoke in the living room. Instead, you’re out here, reading alone.”

“I prefer reading to some silly karaoke session,” Satan motioned to the book in his hand. “Not all of us like being obnoxious.”

“That may be true, but no one ever really likes being alone. Humans, we’re social creatures. Constant isolation can take a serious toll on someone,” you frowned at him. “You visited me at the library alone. You’re out here reading alone. And you keep looking at the door. But you’re not worried about someone coming out here and finding us because your brothers think you’re upstairs in your room reading _alone_. You’re glancing at the door because subconsciously, you want to be with all the laughter and singing. Even if you say you don’t like it,” you reasoned.

Satan stared at you for what felt like an eternity. The longer you looked at him, the more you realized that he was the opposite of Lucifer, not just physically, but personality-wise as well. Lucifer was cold when he was angry and never really told you much, but Satan’s anger was like an erupting volcano, full of fury and scorching whatever he touched.

“Anger, hatred, they all stem from fear. From neglect and loneliness too,” you told him, shuffling closer to him. “I don’t know your family’s history and I don’t intend to pry it out of you. But Lucifer…” Satan’s eyes hardened at the mention of his brother and you paused, thinking over your words carefully. 

“Lucifer deserves to be happy too. Just as you do, Satan. And Lilith, and Beel, and all your siblings. You all deserve to live free from your anger and hatred, and whatever secrets are holding this family back,” you told him, your voice breaking.

Satan laughed bitterly. “You’ll be gone by the end of the month. Just like the rest of them, you’ll realize that this family is too much for you to handle and you’ll run away without so much as a glance back. I told you, (y/n). This family is cursed to never feel love,” Satan said as he leaned into you. “You can’t change that.”

“I don’t believe that,” you said calmly. For as much as you tried to fight it, you could feel yourself choking up. “I believe that everyone is deserving of love.”

“This isn’t some sort of fairytale, (y/n). This is real life. Some people have to suffer for the sins of others. It’s just the way the world works,” Satan took another step towards you and you took a step back, cursing yourself internally.

You took a deep breath. “I can’t possibly know right now what you’ve been through, but-” 

“But nothing!” Satan shouted. From inside the house, the karaoke music shut off, but that didn’t seem to deter the fuming blond. “Leave us alone! There is no place for you here!”

“No,” you said as the first tears finally began to fall. “I can’t.”

You both turned at the sound of the front gate opening. Lucifer’s Mercedes rolled into the driveway, followed closely behind by the twins’ SUV. Satan grit his teeth and let out an irritated sigh. “Here comes your knight in shining armor,” he hissed. 

“I don’t need anyone to be a knight in shining armor for me,” you shot right back. 

Satan smirked and leaned in to whisper in your ear. “And what’s to stop me from telling him about your silly little crush on him? Hm? Do you think it would repulse him enough to send you away? I’d like to test that theory.”

Your chest tightened painfully. “Satan,” you whimpered, barely able to hear yourself over the pounding of your own heart in your ears.

“Satan,” Lucifer’s voice was full of authority as he emerged from his car. He hurried over to the two of you, jogging up the stairs of the porch.

“Lucifer, how kind of you to join us! Normally you’d be stuck in that lab with Diavolo and Barbatos, trying so hard to be the _perfect_ son for our father. Yet you’re _here_ with _us_! How wonderful,” Satan jeered at his elder brother. He placed a hand on your shoulder and tugged you in close. A kind smile made its way across his features. “I’m just spending some quality time with my new friend (y/n) here. Surely you don’t mind, do you, Lucifer?”

“Satan,” Lucifer’s voice was low and threatening. “I’m only going to tell you once. Enough is enough.”

Satan raised his head, looking at Lucifer with hooded eyes and raised brows. “And if I don’t, what will you do? I’m 22, Lucifer. I don’t have to listen to you anymore.” 

“Lilith is in the car,” Lucifer revealed in a low voice. “Don’t do this in front of her.”

Satan glared at Lucifer but the elder refused to back down. Instead, he returned the glare, just as intensely, if not more. A silent argument passed between the two of them and you glanced at Lucifer’s Mercedes. Sure enough, in the front seat of the car, Lilith was sitting there, staring at her two brothers anxiously. 

You turned back to Satan and Lucifer. Neither of them had spoken a word, much less moved. You wondered if they somehow turned to statues. You wanted to step in and defuse the situation but being that you were the source of Satan’s wrath, you knew that it could possibly make the situation worse. So instead, you stood quiet.

“Her heart, Satan,” Lucifer finally said quietly. 

Satan immediately broke afterward, sighing heavily and fluttering his eyes shut. Frustration tugged at his expression as he shook his head. “Fine,” Satan finally conceded, refusing to look at either of you

Lucifer turned to look at the car and Lilith instantly scrambled out, carrying a duffle bag with her. “Satan! (y/n)!” Lilith shouted as she speed-walked towards the two of you. From the other car, Beel and Belphie emerged, carrying backpacks of their own and jogging over to catch up with their little sister. 

“Hey, kiddo,” you said weakly, wiping away your tears quickly. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“My mom had business come up this weekend, so I get to come here,” Lilith explained, looking between the three of you. “Is everything alright?” she wondered.

You smiled at her, ruffling her hair. “I just had a rough day at work. Satan and I were talking about it and I just get a little too emotional sometimes.”

“But Satan looked upset,” Lilith said, turning to her older brother.

“Oh Lilith,” Belphie was the first twin to reach the porch. “You already know Satan. The slightest thing can set him off. He was probably so upset because he heard about how bad the people at (y/n)’s work can get,” he said, nonchalant. 

“It’s all right, Lilith,” Satan cooed to her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry if I worried you. Did you bring those books?”

Lilith looked between the two of you, unconvinced but nodded regardless. “Mother made me choose one, so I bought the Phantom of the Opera,” she reached into her duffle bag and pulled out the novel.

“We can read some of it after you have dinner, alright?” Satan said to her sweetly, taking her hand. “We’ll be inside,” he locked eyes with Lucifer before turning and guiding Lilith inside, despite her protests.

Once they disappeared behind the heavy oak door, you counted three beats before Beel broke his calm demeanor. “(y/n), are you alright?” The ginger giant surged forward, opening his arms to pull you into a hug. Lucifer, however, stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. 

“You can hug (y/n) when you don’t smell like a locker room,” he raised a brow with an expectant look. “That goes for you too, Belphie. Both of you go wash up before dinner,” he told them.

“But-” Beel began but was quickly silenced by a stern look from Lucifer. 

“Beel, I’m okay,” you reassured him. Beelzebub was the softest of the brothers, despite his intimidating stature. He really was the definition of a big baby. “Go shower so I can give you the biggest hug ever, ‘kay? Asmo and I made dinner with a lot of love, too, and it’ll be best enjoyed when you’re clean.”

Beel’s lip twitched and uncertainty flashed across his face. It wasn’t until Belphegor laid a hand on his shoulder that he seemed to relax. Swallowing thickly, Beel spoke. “I don’t like seeing you cry,” he admitted in a small voice. 

You laughed, rubbing at your eyes furiously. Though it only had been a few minutes of tears, your eyes must have been puffy and bloodshot. “Sorry,” you laughed awkwardly.

Belphie raised a brow, surprise written across his features. “You’re apologizing?” he asked. “You’re really something else,” the youngest brother shook his head before smiling at you. “It’s refreshing.”

“Both of you, please leave (y/n) to me. Go shower,” Lucifer commanded, a little more forceful this time. The twins reluctantly complied, grumbling something about “mother” on their way in. 

When you and Lucifer were alone, you felt your discomfort grow. Not only had you been ignoring his messages for the better part of the last two days, but Satan’s words rang in your head, making your heart clench painfully. You fluttered your eyes shut as Lucifer turned to you, trying to ease your racing mind. 

_Do you think it would repulse him enough to send you away?_

“Are you alright, (y/n)?” Lucifer asked you in a low voice. Not trusting your own, you nodded, keeping your eyes shut. You heard Lucifer sigh and the floorboards of the porch creak as he stepped closer to you. “What happened with you and Satan? What were you two talking about?” Lucifer asked. You shook your head and Lucifer sighed irritably.

“I can’t reprimand him properly if I am unaware of the situation,” Lucifer noted. 

“Don’t,” you finally spoke and cursed your voice for trembling. “Just give me a moment,” you asked in a whimper.

Silence enveloped the two of you. You could hear Lucifer’s clothes rustle as he shifted uncomfortably in front of you. You wondered what the look on his face was like. Was he worried? Upset? Annoyed?

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Lucifer remarked. When you didn’t say anything, he continued. “You’ve been ignoring my texts for the last two days, (y/n). Of course, I don’t expect you to text me at every hour of the day, but a message letting me know what’s going on would have sufficed. You’ve said so yourself. Communication is key,” Lucifer said disapprovingly. “What’s more is that you show up at my house without letting me know.”

“Lucifer,” you finally opened your tear-filled eyes to look at him. “I really don’t need to be lectured right now.” Having him scold you after you had finished arguing with his brother didn’t make you feel any better. “I told you to give me a minute,” you sniffled. 

Lucifer’s eyes flickered across your face. He blinked once, then twice, before shaking his head as if snapping out of a trance. “Forgive me. I thought that speaking of something else would have made you feel better,” Lucifer admitted.

“And a lecture is the first thing you thought of?” you managed a laugh, even if it was a watery one.

“A force of habit, I suppose,” Lucifer mused half-heartedly, though it was enough to elicit another laugh from you as you shook your head at the absurdity of it all. After another silence fell between the two of you, Lucifer shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking at you uncertainly.

“What can I do for you then?” he wondered. 

You wrapped your arms tighter around yourself and furrowed your brows as you stared at him. “Are you asking me to teach you how to comfort me?”

“Yes, I am. You already know, (y/n), I’m not the best at helping others manage their emotions.” Lucifer’s eyes watched you carefully, and an indiscernible emotion swimming in his eyes. His hand twitched at his side. “If Simeon or Solomon were in my situation, what would they do to comfort you?” 

Under the dim light of the porch, you could see his face tighten with unease. You considered his question carefully, considering your boundaries and familiarity. Lucifer was not Simeon nor Solomon. But judging by his tone, he was trying. “They would hug me,” you finally said. “Let me cry on their shoulder if I needed to.”

Lucifer nodded in understanding. “Then may I?”

You nodded and Lucifer took a step forward, bringing you into his arms. You stepped into them and melted against him instantly, letting out a shuddering sigh as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Just as he had done in the car months ago, he cupped the back of your head and held you close to him. With every breath you took, you could smell the remnants of his cologne on his shirt and you found yourself loving his unique, earthy scent. As his fingers raked through your hair, you pressed your forehead against the crook of his neck and let out another shaky sigh.

“Lilith is a wonderful girl,” you said, breaking the silence. Lucifer’s body tensed around you but neither of you moved from your position. “I met her before. Twice. Once when her school came for research, and then again today, at the book sale.”

“I see,” Lucifer monotoned. “She is the youngest of us all. I am very…overprotective of her.” 

“Because of her heart condition or because of something else?” you prodded. Lucifer pushed you away from him and you grabbed his arms for dear life refusing to let him put space between him. “You told Satan to think of her heart, Lucifer. You can’t blame me for connecting the dots.”

“It’s something you wouldn’t understand,” Lucifer’s voice was thick with emotion and you could see the panic in his eyes.

“I can’t understand because you won’t let me,” you said, feeling frustration welling up in you again as more tears sprung in your eyes. Your emotion made Lucifer hesitate. “I don’t know what it is, but it’s always like you’re keeping me at an arm’s length, Lucifer. And I understand that I'm still a stranger and that you won’t tell me your whole life story just because I ask, but you won’t even give me a chance at understanding.”

“(y/n) ...” Lucifer began. 

“Don’t you (y/n) me,” you interrupted, breaking your embrace. “If I’m just temporary to you, then tell me!” you dropped your face into your hands. “It’ll hurt, but it’ll hurt less than being cast out later on!”

“Is that what Satan told you?” Lucifer asked. 

“What does it matter?” you asked, voice quavering now.

“Because Satan doesn’t get to decide whether you’re temporary or not. Neither can I,” Lucifer said decidedly. You wanted to be upset with Lucifer for being so distant, but you felt your heart pang when you saw Lucifer’s face, uncharacteristically riddled with a somber emotion. “Because this is about what you want. Only _you_ get to decide if you’re temporary,” Lucifer told you. 

You shook your head, hating how small you felt. “I want you to tell me things and I want to understand all of you better. I told you, I enjoy your brother’s company. I enjoy _your_ company Lucifer. You’ve all become so special to me in such a short amount of time, it’s unbelievable,” you hugged yourself again, refusing to meet his gaze.

“I don’t want to be temporary. That’s my decision,” you plopped yourself down on the swing set, sinking into the seat and using your legs to gently rock the seat. 

Lucifer sat next to you, close enough so your thighs touched and tentatively touched your shoulder. When you didn’t pull away, he slowly relaxed into the seat next to you, sliding his hand across your shoulders and you curled into him, drawing your legs up and tucking them beneath you.

“Then don’t be,” Lucifer spoke in a breathy whisper into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. “Stay.”

You gulped and nodded, not trusting yourself to say anything else. You adjusted yourself so you rested your head against Lucifer’s shoulder. Your hand searched for Lucifer’s lacing them together as soon as you found it and pulled your interlocked hands into your lap. 

The two of you swung in silence. From inside the house, you could hear the karaoke machine start up again, though at a considerably quiet volume than it had been earlier. Lilith sang some song that was being played over the radio lately and you could hear her brothers hoot with encouragement.

You took in the house’s front lawn before you. The twin’s SUV and Lucifer’s Mercedes were parked haphazardly in the circular driveway. At the center of it, a small stone statue stood above the rose bushes that were illuminated by the moon’s gentle silver light. Away from the lights of the city, you could see the stars twinkling in the night sky above. The anxiety you faced from your earlier confrontation with Satan had waned, leaving you sluggish in Lucifer’s arms instead. As if sensing this, Lucifer played with your hair, helping you relax all the while rocking the swing seat back and forth.

“Lucifer?” 

“Yes?”

“Show me a constellation.”

Lucifer shifted beneath you, carefully slipping out beneath you, and sitting up. He stared up into the sky, letting out a deep hum before stretching his arm out and tracing a shape in the air. “Do you see those stars there? The ones that form a pentagon?”

You sat up, the swing set rocking beneath the both of you and followed Lucifer’s gesture until you found the said stars. “Mhm,” you said, resting your head on his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. 

“Follow the star at the upper left-hand corner, look,” Lucifer said, leaning into you and guiding your gaze across the night sky with his slender digit. “It forms a V-shape and then ends with a small triangular shape. That’s Pisces.”

You hummed in acknowledgment and looked over the constellation, tracing it over and over again with your finger in the sky until Lucifer told you that you were looking at it wrong and took your hand, guiding your finger along with his to make sure you were properly mapping Pisces in the night sky.

You furrowed your brows. “That’s what I’ve been tracing all along,” you pouted. 

“I know,” Lucifer admitted breathlessly. 

You rolled your head back to look at him, pressing the back of your head on his shoulder and looking up at him. When he glanced down at you, you realized how close your lips were, but chose to push that thought away for the sake of your sanity. 

“Lucifer?” you asked again. 

“Yes, (y/n)?”

The soft sound of your name rolling off his lips sent shivers of delight down your spine. You wanted to be selfish and keep this moment between the two of you going. But you also knew that there was something else you had to tell him. 

“I met your mother,” you flickered your eyes to meet his gaze. 

Lucifer fell silent and you searched his maroon eyes for any clue of what he could possibly be thinking but they betrayed you as they flickered away from you, staring off into the garden in front of you. “Lilith has made me aware.”

“You don’t have a good relationship with her, do you?” you asked, bringing his hand that was holding yours to press against your beating heart so he could hopefully understand what you were feeling right now. “Is that why she isn't here? Living with you all, I mean.”

Lucifer remained silent but slowly nodded his head in agreement. You tugged on Lucifer’s hand, guiding it up towards your face and pressing your cheek into it gently. “I want you to tell me these things, Lucifer.”

“I know,” he said, his voice low and strained. When you didn’t speak, Lucifer cleared his throat again. “You’ll have to be patient with me, (y/n). I am not in the habit of making friends. Truth be told, I only have two friends to whom I speak to on a regular basis.”

“What are their names?” you asked as you guided his arm around your shoulder. 

“Diavolo and Barbatos,” Lucifer said, snaking his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him. 

You scoffed, giving him a deadpanned look. “Diavolo? Like the Devil?” 

“Our fathers are very close friends,” Lucifer shook his head. “The three of us have been friends since we were very young, but I didn’t truly see them as friends until high school.”

“After you transferred out of Saint Michael’s like Simeon said?” Lucifer hummed once in agreement and you turned to face him, careful not to break his embrace. With his arm still around your waist, you were forced to lean closer to him. His other hand slid to the nape of your neck and played with your hair, making you shudder. 

“Why did you leave?” your voice came out barely above a whisper. 

“Something happened in my Sophomore year. It was the best decision,” Lucifer’s words were slow and carefully thought out and you left it at that. After all, Rome wasn’t built in a day. 

Lucifer’s hand drifted to your jaw, cupping it gently and holding your gaze. Slowly, and allowing enough time for Lucifer to rebuff you, your arms slid around his neck, pulling yourself towards him. You felt yourself drowning in the intensity of his gaze. “I’ve had two glasses of wine to drink tonight. Actually, it might have been three,” you confessed to him in a whisper.

“I thought you were a tad-bit too affectionate tonight,” Lucifer snorted and began to pull away, but you kept him in place. “And emotional, I might add. Not that it’s a bad thing.”

“Even sober, I want to be this close to you,” you admitted. Lucifer raised a brow at you, and you felt your cheeks flush. “Do I repulse you, Lucifer?” you asked as Satan’s words echoed in your mind.

Lucifer slowly shook his head. “I just want to make sure you’re conscious of what you’re doing and won’t do something you’ll regret.”

You let out a deep hum and rested your cheek against his shoulder. “I won’t regret this. I won't regret you, Lucifer,” you murmured. 

Lucifer sighed and tilted your head up with his hand at your jaw. Your eyes met and you felt sparks jolt your heart with excitement. The both of you stared at each other, too afraid to say anything to ruin the perfect silence that enveloped the two of you. You glanced at Lucifer’s lips, plush and absolutely kissable. When you turned back to Lucifer’s eyes, you felt your breath hitch at how close your faces were.

“Lucifer! (y/n)! Asmo told me to come and tell you that the food is ready!” Lilith announced as she barged through the front door with Cerberus hot on her heels and barking up a storm. You and Lucifer tore yourselves apart from each other and Lucifer was instantly on his feet, leaving you very frazzled and red-faced on the swing set. 

Lilith looked between the two of you, wide-eyed with confusion before a smug smile spread across her face and it was at that moment that you realized that oh _yes,_ she most definitely was Lucifer’s younger sister. 

“I’ll let him know that you two will be right in!” Lilith sang as she bounced right back into the houses, being chased by her giggles. 

Lucifer cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his shirt before he turned to you and offered you a hand up. “She’s quite the curiosity, but she means well. Certainly, much more well-behaved than my brothers.”

You took his hand and stood smiling at him. “I don’t know another middle schooler who speaks to strangers as politely as she does. I think she’s adorable,” you told Lucifer. 

He smiled. “She is, isn’t she?”

Together, the two of you re-entered the house. Cerberus, who was waiting patiently by the door, instantly pounced on Lucifer the second he closed the door behind him. He quickly abandoned him in your favor seconds later, excitedly sniffing your shoes and wagging his tail when you crouched down to scratch him behind the ear. 

“I see Cerberus has taken a liking to you,” Lucifer said, crossing his arms and watching you fawn over the dog. “How is it you manage to just make everyone like you instantly?”

You looked up at Lucifer and fluttered your lashes at him. “Are you jealous?” you asked. 

Lucifer scoffed. “Over a dog’s preference? Not necessarily.”

“I bet you think it’s,” you paused and lowered the pitch of your voice, “absolutely infuriating.”

“You are absolutely infuriating,” he agreed.

“Yeah but I think I’m also now Cerberus’ favorite so I think I’m okay with being infuriating,” you hummed, scratching Cerberus’ belly when he laid on his side. When Lucifer was too quiet, you glanced up at him and were startled when you met his fond gaze. You quickly refocused your attention on Cerberus, scratching up and down his belly until you found the spot that made his leg bounce as he twisted on the floor, panting happily.

“W-what?” you stammered. 

“When I first met you-”

“Ugh! There you two are! We’re all already at the table. C’mon,” Asmodeus appeared at the foyer’s arch with an impatient look on his face. “Cerberus can wait for later. This food is _not_ going to get cold on my watch!” Asmo huffed, taking your wrists, and tugging you to your feet, much to Cerberus ‘s displeasure.

You followed a very tipsy Asmo to the dining room, turning to make sure Lucifer was coming. He stared up the staircase for a moment until you called to him. He joined you both moments later. 

The dining room was lit by a chandelier hanging over the long table. Asmo had placed the moussaka at the center with the other dishes he had prepared, as well as the charcuterie board and the bottles of wine Solomon had retrieved. Everyone had settled into their seats, picking at the food. Beel, freshly showered, appeared to be struggling, staring at the food on his plate impatiently. Lilith giggled, likening him to Cerberus, while Belphie hid a smile behind his drink. Levi appeared to be talking Solomon’s ear off about some series they both enjoyed and eventually Mammon had to remind his younger brother to _breathe_. Everyone appeared to be there, expect for…

“Where’s Satan?” you turned to Asmodeus, who sighed and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. 

“He said he was skipping dinner,” Asmo’s mouth twisted with displeasure. 

“What? No-” 

“Leave him be, (y/n),” Lucifer placed a hand on your lower back (Asmodeus’ brows shot up at the touch, but you decided to ignore that), “He’s insufferable when he’s like this.”

You stared at everyone, enjoying themselves at the dinner table. Then, you turned to the foyer, staring at the staircase leading to the second floor. When you turned back to everyone else, you caught Lilith staring at the entrance with a saddened look on her face. As soon as she noticed you staring at her, she turned away, rejoining the conversation with her brothers.

It was then that you made up your mind.

You joined the others at the table, taking the space at the very end of the table, all the way across from Lucifer with Leviathan to your left and Solomon to your right. Asmodeus took his place in the empty seat next to Solomon and began to plate everyone’s food while chattering excitedly about Beel’s upcoming football game. The moussaka was full of carbs, which Beel absolutely positively needed to load up on in preparation for the game. 

“According to Coach, since this is such a high-profile game, there’s gonna be a couple of scouts for Golding University in the crowd. Gotta make sure I’m at the top of my game,” Beelzebub said, shoveling breadsticks Asmodeus had warmed up into his mouth. 

“If there’s anyone who can win the game, it’s you, Beelzebub,” you smiled at him. 

Beelzebub stopped his breadstick-to-mouth shoveling to look up at you, his violet eyes shining under the light of the chandelier. A smile spread across his face as he twirled a breadstick between his fingers. “Well if you’re going to be there, you’ll kinda be like a lucky charm, right?” he asked.

“Is that an invitation?” Asmodeus asked, pouring himself another glass of wine that drew heavy sighs from both Solomon and Lucifer. 

“It’s Senior Night,” Beel nodded. “If Belphie and I hadn’t put Lucifer down as the person who gets to escort us down the field, I would have really liked for you to escort us too, (y/n),” Beel said sweetly.

From his place at the head of the table, Lucifer let out a noise of shock. Everyone turned to look at him as he placed a hand over his heart. “I’m going to escort the two of you?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Belphie sighed, stabbing a cherry tomato with his fork, and lifting it off his plate to wave lazily in the air. “But yeah, who else would walk us? Delilah?” Belphie snorted and you puzzled at the name.

Lucifer looked genuinely taken aback by the sudden revelation. He took his napkin and patted his face, though he was yet to eat, and cleared his throat. “I was expecting the two of you to escort yourselves, but I am nonetheless more than happy to escort you both.”

“I wish I could be there,” Lilith lamented, staring at her plate of food mournfully. 

“I’ll record every second for you, Lilith!” Levi said, waving his cell phone in the air. “I’ll make sure to take portable chargers and everything to make sure my battery life survives.”

“Ooooor,” Asmo piped up from his spot, “We can take my professional camera and set it up on a tripod so you’re not complaining that you can’t live-tweet the entire game.”

“Aren’t you going to eat, (y/n)?” Solomon asked, motioning to your untouched plate. Everyone’s attention turned on you and you squirmed in your seat, glaring at Solomon. Judging by the glint in his eyes, you knew that Solomon perhaps had an inkling of what you were thinking. After many years of knowing each other, Solomon was able to read you like an open book. 

“Oh! I just realized that I didn’t wash my hands after playing with Cerberus,” you smiled sheepishly. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“I haven’t washed mine either. Come, (y/n), I’ll show you,” Lucifer said, standing from his chair.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ This was a wrench in your plan. But being quick on your feet, you knew just what to say.

“I also have to use the bathroom,” you blurted, face reddening when the words settled over the dining room in silence. Maybe you weren’t as quick as you thought.

“(y/n) can use my bathroom,” Asmodeus said. “Second floor, fifth door on the right,” he waved his fingers at you. “Be quick. This dinner won’t be as enjoyable without you.” 

You met Asmo’s gaze and a silent understanding passed between the two of you. He gave you a tiny nod and it was then that you knew that he guessed your plan. You glanced at the empty seat in between Lilith and Asmodeus before looking back to Asmo and returning his nod with determined eyes. 

“I promise I’ll be quick. Excuse me~” you sung before hurrying out the dining room, climbing the staircase, and ascending to the second floor of their home. You paused briefly, staring at the two hallways that stretched on either side of the staircase’s landing. Fifth door on the right...did he mean right hallway or right side? Then again, that probably wasn’t Satan’s room either. If the other brothers were listening, then he was forced to give you his actual room, right?

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed. There were 8 siblings. If Asmodeus was the 5th sibling and had the fifth room, then that meant Satan must have had the fourth room, right?

You turned to the right and went to the fourth door, knocking on it. “Satan?” you called out in a low voice. Silence greeted you and you huffed with annoyance, turning the doorknob, and stumbling into the room. 

A large canopy bed sat in the center of the room, draped with rose-colored curtains, and decorated with white and red roses. A large vanity cluttered with makeup organizers and different bottles of expensive-looking perfumes was pushed up against a wall. On another wall, a large bay window with a view of the city’s skyline in the distance took up half of the length. You recognized Solomon’s black work bag and realized whose room you were in.

“What? Are you in here to steal something to sell? You’re as scummy as Mammon,” Satan’s annoyed voice came from behind you. 

You whirled around to meet the glare of the fourth born. Your heart thumped in your chest, remembering your conversation from the porch. Satan’s sharp tongue sliced away at your confidence and made you feel meek. But still, you came to look for him for a reason. 

You thought of Lilith’s frown. 

_You’re something else._ You heard Belphie’s voice. _It’s refreshing._

_Well if you’re going to be there, you’ll kinda be like a lucky charm, right?_

You filled with resolve as you forced yourself to meet Satan’s intimidating gaze. 

_Stay._

“Lilith wants you at dinner,” you told him, clenching your first by your side. “I came looking for you but stumbled into Asmodeus’ room by accident.”

Satan clicked his tongue, looking at you with narrowed eyes. “Is that so?”

“It’s the truth,” you nodded.

“And did she tell you this?”

“Well no, not directly. But I could see it in her-”

“So what?” Satan put a hand on his hip. “You want to come here and fix our problems? Why? So, you’ll look better in Lucifer’s eyes? Is that it?”

You sighed, defeated. “Yes, Satan. I have feelings for your brother. But unlike you, I can make decisions in my life that do not revolve around him.”

“Excuse me?” Satan asked incredulously.

“You’re obsessed with spiting him,” you threw your hands up. “Maybe, just _maybe_ , this time, I’m thinking about how no matter how happy everyone seems down there, they all keep glancing at your empty seat.” 

“You don’t have to like me, Satan. I would love for you and me to be friends, but I know that because you associate me with Lucifer, I’m an enemy to you,” you placed a hand to your chest. “I don’t know your relationship with Lucifer or why you’re so hellbent on making his life miserable, but you have no right to make Lilith’s life, or Beel, or Asmo’s, or any other one of your brothers’ life miserable.”

Satan stared at you silently and the silence that stretched between the two of you made him feel like he was miles away. Your entire body trembled, and you rubbed your sweaty palms on your jeans. Still, encouraged by the other’s words, you threw caution to the wind and spoke the truth. If Satan blew up on you and caused a scene, it would fall back on you. But it was necessary if you wanted to get through to him with your true intentions.

“Do it for her,” you told him. Satan hissed with annoyance and turned away from you. 

“Don’t think I’m doing it because you convinced me to. I’m doing it for the sake of Lilith’s health,” Satan said, walking out of Asmodeus’ room. 

A smile crossed your face as you hurried after him, closing the door to Asmo’s room. “Satan wait,” you called to him. 

He turned to face you, an impatient look on his face. “What?”

“I need you to show me where the bathroom is, please.

* * *

“Oh god. If anything happens, I swear to God….”

“Nothing is gonna happen. There’s seven of us and two of them. And when everything is done, I’m going to come and get you.”

“Yeah.”

“Bella, you are my life now.”

“You know the only redeeming quality for this movie is the soundtrack. And even then, it’s horrendous,” Lucifer grumbled as Twilight played on the TV. “Edward is absolutely insufferable.”

“There are many teens and young adults who come to the library who would be upset if they heard you say that,” you snorted, stretching your arms over your head. “Are they all asleep?” you asked Lucifer, leaning closer to him so only he would hear your whisper.

“Looks like it,” Lucifer peered at his siblings who were all sprawled out on the floor

After your conversation with Satan, he showed you the bathroom where you washed your hands and then headed back to the dinner table with the fourth-born in tow. Lilith’s eyes lit up when the two of you entered the room and Asmodeus was quick to fix him a plate. As you took a seat across the table from Lucifer, he raised a brow at you in question and you replied with a playful wink. 

Dinner after that was much livelier. It was nice to see the brothers in their element but was more entertaining was to see how quick-witted Lilith was amongst her brothers. It was as if she were a completely different person from the shy, polite little girl you had met in the library. You assumed that because she was so young, the brothers would pull their punches, but Lilith not only rolled with them, she was often the one dishing out the dirt with a smile on her face. No one was spared from her mercy, not even you. She recounted the story of how she asked if you and Solomon were dating in front of her class and how if it hadn’t been for Simeon’s quick thinking, chaos surely would have broken out.

You looked at Lilith as she starfished on the floor, her limbs tossed haphazardly over Belphegor and Beelzebub. Cerberus snored loudly, curled up with a protective paw on her raven hair. Beel held her hand as they slept. Rather, his large hand engulfed her much tinier one, but she didn’t seem to mind. Even sleeping, she looked absolutely elated to be amongst her brothers. The living room had been converted to a fort with a mishmash of stolen sheets from everyone’s beds. After dinner, it was decided that you were to spend the night since both you and Solomon had been drinking, as well as everyone else who could legally drive past 11 pm. 

Of course, that left the question of _where_ you would sleep. 

Lilith’s bed was too small for the both of you and Solomon was already sleeping with Asmodeus. While Beel and Belphie offered the couch in their room, Lucifer shut the idea down. When Solomon asked if you’d prefer to sleep with Lucifer, a blush crept up your cheeks as your mind shot itself into the gutter. 

Eventually, Lilith declared that a blanket fort was to be constructed in the living room. Everyone, sans you and Lucifer, raced upstairs to strip their beds of their sheets and blankets, wrapping their pillows up in the mess and got to constructing, before Lucifer could even begin to reject the idea. 

Truth be told, the fort was impressive. The fact that the living room was also big definitely helped in making sure everyone could fit into the fort. Once set up, everyone, except for Lucifer who made himself comfortable on the couch, climbed into it and were happy to watch the Studio Ghibli film Leviathan put on. After a while, Asmodeus declared a Twilight marathon, and all groans of complaint from the brothers were quickly silenced after Lilith said she had been dying to read the books.

Belphie was the first to fall asleep and was quickly followed by Lilith and Beelzebub. Asmo, more on the drunken side, was next, and Solomon yawned and laid next to him. Before you knew it, your co-worker was also sleeping. Just like that, every brother except for Lucifer fell asleep, until it was just you two alone. You crawled out of the fort and joined him on the couch with a glass of wine. Lucifer poured himself a glass of scotch on the rocks and you were beginning to wonder if his taste buds worked.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” you asked him, leaning against him. 

“What is? The fact that they’re all silent for once?” Lucifer mused, wrapping an arm around you. “Or the fact that we can now turn off this dreadful movie?”

You smacked his chest lightly before curling into him. “Be nice,” you chided. “I meant having them all together like this. It’s nice.”

Lucifer silently studied his siblings before he nodded. “It is nice.”

You downed your glass of wine in one, giant swig, and set it down on the floor next to the couch before returning to snuggle into Lucifer’s side, enjoying his warmth. Winter was rapidly approaching, and the dropping temperatures made sure to remind you every chance it got.

“You know it's horrible etiquette to chug your drink,” Lucifer reprimanded you playfully, finishing his scotch before setting it on the coffee table. 

You let out a noise of protest at his movement. “Did you know it's horrible etiquette to…” you trailed off, trying to think of a witty comeback, but couldn’t. Lucifer looked at you expectantly, so you did what every mature adult would do whilst drunk and stuck your tongue out at him. 

Lucifer smirked at you, knowing he won, and you wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. You were going to make a comment mocking how he called _you_ infuriating, but Lucifer beat you to it. 

“Follow me. I want to show you something,” he told you, standing and tugging you to his feet with him. You mumbled in agreement before carefully stepping over Mammon’s legs that stuck out of the blanket fort and followed Lucifer down the hall.

He brought you into a room but instead of flickering on the lights, he let go of your hand, telling you to stay and walked across the room into darkness. He drew the curtains and moonlight flooded into the room. Lucifer smiled with satisfaction and turned to you. He bathed in the moon’s silvery light and you could have rolled your eyes at how dramatic he was being if you weren’t absolutely taken by his appearance. Slowly, he reached his hand out to you.

“Come,” he said. 

You stumbled over to join him, taking his outstretched hand, and staring up at him. “Where are we? What is this room?”

“Look around, (y/n). And you tell me,” Lucifer chuckled. 

Squinting, you looked around, guided by the gentle light of the moon. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with thin folders. A glass table sat in the center of the room with two armchairs at either side of it and a comfortable looking sofa between them. On the table were more of the folders that were in the bookshelves. A door on the wall behind Lucifer caught your attention and you wondered what was behind it. As you turned, you spotted a guitar and other stringed instruments hung proudly, looking polished and well-kept. Finally, your eyes landed on a grand piano, and your eyes lit up.

“It’s a music room,” you whirled around to face Lucifer with a smile. 

“Very observant,” Lucifer praised you playfully, stroking your face gently as he cupped your cheek. “Just as you were with Lilith today during dinner.” You blushed and looked away from him, refusing to say anything. So, Lucifer continued. “Given that he made you cry, I would have assumed you would want to stay away from Satan. But still, you went after him and brought him back to dinner. Peculiar if you ask me,” he hummed. 

“Well, you’ve made me cry, and look at me now,” you smiled smugly up at him. 

“Then I suppose you are _very_ peculiar,” Lucifer brushed your cheekbone with his pinkie. “The way you so recklessly charge forward for what you believe in, what you want to accomplish, what you believe to be for the good of others…it’d be admirable if it weren’t so absolutely infuriating.”

“There it is again,” you smiled at him. “You know, before, it was hurtful to be called infuriating. And maybe it still is, but it’s different when you say it.”

"Is that so?” Lucifer asked.

“Mhm,” you walked up to the wall with the stringed instruments, running your hand along the body of the bass. “I think when you call me infuriating, you’re really trying to call me something else.”

“And what might that be?”

“Well, I suppose that’s for me to figure out, Mr. Ever-So-Mysterious.”

Lucifer laughed from his spot near the grand piano. “Come. I said I wanted to show you something,” he said after a moment. 

You furrowed your brows. “Was this not it?”

“Of course not,” Lucifer scoffed. He took a seat at the piano’s bench and opened the fall before he patted the spot on the bench next to him and looked at you expectantly. You scooted in next to him, reading the title of the piece that was on the piano’s music stand.

“Claire De Lune,” you said breathlessly.

“I was going through old sheet music the other day and when I saw this one, I couldn’t help but think of you. I’ve been playing it ever since,” Lucifer told you, rolling up the sleeves of his button-up. Butterflies danced in your stomach.

“Really?” you asked with a bashfully smile.

Lucifer hummed in agreement before sitting up straighter and stretching his fingers out over the piano keys. He took a deep breath before playing the first opening notes of the piece. They echoed in the stillness of the house, and beneath the moon’s gentle glow, it filled you with serenity. You felt like you were floating.

You watched Lucifer’s face as he played. His eyes flickered across the page of sheet music, but every so often, he’d close his eyes as he played a phrase of the music. His brows would gently furrow or raise with the piece’s main refrain, and you giggled at how expressive his face could be while he played. Lucifer would grunt at your giggles and you had to quickly silence yourself, even if you were unable to wipe the smile from your face. You enjoyed how relaxed and refreshed he looked while he played. As the piece entered its livelier phrase, he kept his calm demeanor and even smiled as he played. 

Your heart skipped a beat.

You thought about Satan and Asmodeus. They both knew you had a crush on Lucifer, but both had wildly different reactions to it. You yourself refused to accept it until Solomon had acknowledged it. You wanted to brush the feeling off as being excited and happy to make a new friend, but none of the other brothers, who were all also very good friends to you, made you feel the way Lucifer did. 

Your dreams were plagued by him. By his smile and his aroma. By the smooth tenor of his voice and his arms around you. You craved him and his touch. Today was like an absolute dream. Not only out on the porch, where he held you, but also in the living room, and now here, in the music room, Lucifer held you in his arms often and without provocation. It made you giddy on the inside. 

You wondered if Lucifer felt the same way or he merely saw you as a friend. After all, you were the one who said you wanted to be his friend. God, you friend-zoned him before you had a chance to properly crush on the guy. How embarrassing.

You squirmed in your seat at the thought and the music hiccupped as Lucifer turned to look at you momentarily. You smiled at him kindly, hoping to dispel his worry, before doing your best to shove your thoughts out of your mind. After all, it wasn’t every day that you got to hear Lucifer play piano for you.

His slender digits danced across the piano’s ivory keys just as they did the night sky, weaving the gentle music together. Whether it was the alcohol or just the adrenaline of the day, you felt sleepiness consume you. Carefully, as to not disturb Lucifer’s piano playing, you rested your head on his shoulder and continued to listen to the flowing melody of the song. As it came to its slow, ringing end, you lifted your hands, and clapped quietly, smiling up at Lucifer through your lashes. 

“Beautiful,” you said. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve played for anyone. I’m glad you enjoyed it, (y/n),” Lucifer said before playing random melodies with one hand, making sure the shoulder you rested your head on stayed still. 

“You should play more often,” you mumbled, feeling your eyelids grow heavier. Unable to stop it, a yawn escaped you and you quickly covered it with the back of your hand.

“Shall we move to the couch?” Lucifer asked, motioning to the sofa in the center of the room. 

You agreed and together, you two made yourselves at home on the couch. You curled up against Lucifer and let out a long, heavy sigh. It had been ages since you felt this serene. Maybe you should start listening to some more classical music after work. 

You and Lucifer converse about nothing in particular late into the night. Despite your exhaustion, you found yourself wanting to talk to Lucifer, to hear the deep rumble of his voice as you pressed your ear against his chest. Before you knew it, the two of you were lying down on the couch, with Lucifer underneath you explaining the discovery of the Andromeda galaxy while he combed his fingers through your hair. Every so often, you chimed in with questions or comments, but otherwise, you were content to listen to his voice. 

It wasn’t long before you drifted off to sleep. Before that, you felt something warm press against your forehead, but you were just too tired to try and investigate it. Instead, you mumbled a ‘goodnight’ to Lucifer and felt his body stiffen beneath you. Soon after, you found yourself plunging into a heavy sleep. 

The very next morning, you were awakened to the sound of a camera shutter and Asmodeus and Solomon both standing over you and Lucifer as you laid in a tangled heap on the couch. 

You groggily pushed yourself into a sitting position, rubbing your eyes and shifting uncomfortably. The couch was much firmer than other couches and it took a moment for you to register the situation you were in.

Lucifer was far quicker to come to his senses as he bolted upright, nearly knocking you out of his lap, and grabbed a random magazine off the glass table in front of you. He chucked it as hard as he could at the fleeing couple as they cackled loudly, waving their phones in the air, and shouting something about evidence whilst waking up the rest of the house in the process. Lucifer muttered something about murder under his breath as he glared daggers at the door. 

You sighed heavily and wrapped your arms around him, interrupting his train of murderous thought. “I want breakfast,” you said, resting your head on his shoulder and fighting off the siren song of sleep. Lucifer scoffed and wrapped his arm around your waist. 

“Good morning to you too,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting places! 
> 
> But don't think it's gonna be smooth sailing from here ;)
> 
> Kudos make my day, comments make them even better!
> 
> Keep up with me on my [anitwt](https://twitter.com/_Shinkais)
> 
> Thank you for reading <33


	8. Friday Night Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Beel's football game comes, and you give him the upper hand that the six-born sorely needs.
> 
> __________
> 
> “Still sucks that you have to miss the game, though, Simeon,” you butted right back into the conversation as you placed your overnight bag on your chair. “I mean, it is your alma mater playing your rival high school. Some people are calling it the biggest game between the Academy and Saint Michael’s in almost a decade,” you said, feeling a pinch of guilt.
> 
> “I wasn’t the biggest fan of our football team. They loved to pick on baseball players, always badgering us that baseball didn’t have enough contact to be considered a sport or some ridiculous thing like that,” Simeon said. “I know Beelzebub is ecstatic to have you both there, though, so make sure to say hi for me. Oh, and Luke too if you see him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!
> 
> Allegro here~
> 
> Uwaaahh~ Thank you all so much for such a positive response to last week's chapter! It makes my heart happy to know that you guys enjoyed it so much!! Though it does seem like I scared you all with the endnote in the last chapter hahaha. I promise there are 3 more chapters of fluffy goodness (including this one) before I drive the Allegro-train to Hadestown. 
> 
> Also! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the characterizations so much too! I tried to write this fic as if it were the game (Hence the 20 chapters) and it just took place in a modern setting with a Lucifer endgame. Whoops hahaha. (I also made Satan be the villain instead of Belphie but that's all plot purpose that will be revealed later~)
> 
> PHEW okay, so y'all will have to bear with me here. It was my 21st birthday yesterday and let's just say there's a reason why chapter 3 is written to be so believable (ahahaha). I tried to do a final check through of his chapter before upload but that's just realistically not gonna happen. SOOOOOO if you see any grammar mistakes, please let me know in the comment section down below <3
> 
> Alright alright, I'm rambling now.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy:  
> "Friday Night Lights"

“So, you and Lucifer,” Simeon said, leaning against the door of the back office as you packed up your stuff. The golden rays of the setting sun illuminated him, making the amusement in his eyes just that more vibrant.

You huffed and refused to look at him, putting your laptop in your backpack. “I see Solomon hasn’t spared you any gossip,” you grumbled.

“To be fair, you teased him mercilessly about Asmodeus. This is just payback,” Simeon shrugged. While that was true, no one was asking Simeon to be the voice of reason and justice here. Rude.

“There’s nothing going on between Lucifer and me,” you said firmly, zipping up your backpack and slinging it over your shoulder. Your phone vibrated with a message, alerting you that your ride was nearby.

“Uh-huh,” Simeon said, nodding slowly. “So where are you going tonight?” Simeon asked innocently.

You felt head flood to your cheeks, and you wanted to wipe that innocent look of his off his face. You knew that Simeon knew exactly what was going on and this was all probably just payback for you and Solomon hassling him during storytime last week. “I’m going to Beelzebub’s football game with Lucifer and his brothers.”

“Oh,” Simeon nodded with faux interest. “I’m guessing that’s not an overnight bag, right?” he motioned to the bag at the foot of your desk.

You stared at the bag on the floor. Belphie and Beel both asked that you spend the night, win, or lose, and celebrate the last football game of their senior year with them. And who were you to say no to them?

“What’s your point, Simeon?” you huffed, crossing your arms on your chest as the heat on your cheeks grew warmer.

“Oh nothing,” Simeon waved his hand in the air dismissively. “I was just thinking about how awfully close you and Lucifer have been getting. I mean, even in high school, he wasn’t the most social person. And it’s only been,” Simeon paused and counted on his fingers. “Almost five months? Five months since you’ve met and you two have already become _so_ close,” he pressed a hand to his heart. “I mean, close enough where you fall asleep together.”

“That bastard!” you shouted. “I knew he would send that picture to you!”

“(y/n)~ This is a library, remember? Do try and keep your voice down,” Solomon popped his head into the back office with a smirk on his face. “Oh, Simeon! Thanks for covering my shift, again. I can’t remember the last time I was scheduled to work on a Friday. I really thought I wouldn’t be able to make it to Beel’s football,” he casually conversed at your co-worker and pointedly ignoring your fuming.

“It’s the least I could do. But we are trading shifts on Monday so I can get some more shut-eye, right?” Simeon asked.

“Oh but of course! It’s all about an equivalent exchange, isn’t it?” Solomon hummed and gave you an absolutely devious look which you so graciously responded to with a middle finger. “Besides. It’s not like I could say no to you. After all, you’re my supervisor.”

“Still sucks that you have to miss the game, though, Simeon,” you butted right back into the conversation as you placed your overnight bag on your chair. “I mean, it is your alma mater playing your rival high school. Some people are calling it the biggest game between the Academy and Saint Michael’s in almost a decade,” you said, feeling a pinch of guilt.

“I wasn’t the biggest fan of our football team. They loved to pick on baseball players, always badgering us that baseball didn’t have enough contact to be considered a sport or some ridiculous thing like that,” Simeon said. “I know Beelzebub is ecstatic to have you both there, though, so make sure to say hi for me. Oh, and Luke too if you see him.”

“Will do,” you agreed, shouldering your bag, and checking your phone when it vibrated. “Ah, Solomon. They’re here.”

“Remember if you have any questions or need tech help, Solomon and I are only a phone call away,” you told Simeon.

“(y/n), I do think I can handle myself without you two here,” Simeon said, shoo-ing you two away. “Now go have fun. Make sure you cheer extra loud if Beel scores a touchdown.”

Together, Solomon and you walked out of the library, saying goodbye to regular patrons you recognized on your way out. Some of them tried to stop you for conversation, but Solomon kept ushering you along, throwing an apology to them. He always was able to be more direct than you were. You appreciated it.

“Solomon, (y/n)!” Asmodeus stopped his foot as the two of you approached Lucifer’s Mercedes waiting right outside the library’s entrance. “Took you two long enough,” he crossed his arms.

“Relax, Asmo. It was only a couple of minutes,” Solomon greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Asmodeus’ annoyance seemed to virtually dissipate at the kiss, and he giggled, returning the favor as he peppered kisses across Solomon’s cheek.

Next to him, Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “You’re perhaps a little too quick to convince, Asmodeus.”

“What can I say? I’m a lover, not a fighter~” Asmodeus giggled before tugging Solomon into the backseat with him, slamming the door shut and effectively silencing his loud giggles as he squealed something about Solomon.

Lucifer turned to you with an exasperated look and you grinned up at him. “How about you? Are you a lover or a fighter?”

“Right now?” Lucifer asked. “I’m just annoyed.”

“Oh?” you raised a brow.

“Diavolo and I have a meeting with our faculty advisor at the end of the month to discuss our research. He stayed behind at the lab to make more progress on our model so we can have it an acceptable place for the meeting, but truth be told, I truly don’t want him working on it without me there,” Lucifer shook his head.

“Oh Lucifer,” you sighed. “You need to be more trusting of others. If Diavolo is your partner, you must have chosen him for a reason, right?” you chided him, stepping closer to him, and opening your arms for a hug he accepted. “It’s good to see you too.”

Lucifer hummed into your hair. “I do suppose it was rude of me not to greet you first. Good evening, (y/n).”

“Hey,” Asmodeus rolled down the window and sighed with irritation. “Some of us would like to get there on time! Besides Lucifer, you need to be there to escort Belphie and Beel down the field.”

Lucifer sighed and looked at you with a _see what I have to deal with?_ expression. You laughed and gave him one final squeeze before stepping out of his arms. Lucifer made sure to open the car door for you and close it behind you before tossing your overnight bag in the trunk and returning to the driver’s side.

“Diavolo’s really torn up that he can’t come,” Asmodeus hummed from his spot in the backseat, cuddling up against Solomon who looks content to wrap an arm around Asmo’s waist. 

Lucifer clicked his seatbelt on and pulled out of the library’s roundabout. “You’ll just have to make sure you let him watch the footage you shoot or else I won’t hear the end of it,” he said with an irritated edge to his voice.

Diavolo. You had heard his name more than once, which made it stick in your head. Lucifer didn’t talk about many people, but he did mention that Diavolo, along with Barbatos, were his only friends. It made you wonder why. According to Satan, there was an entire list of people dying to be friends with him. He was smart, handsome, and despite what his snarky attitude might suggest, he was also funny. His siblings didn’t seem to appreciate his dad jokes, but you always let out loud cackles whenever he made one, much to the displeasure of his brothers.

“Well, I for one think it’s a bummer. I was really hoping to finally meet Diavolo,” you complained.

“Trust me. You’re better off not knowing him,” Lucifer huffed, weaving in and out of traffic like a madman.

“Now, now, Lucy, that’s no way to talk about your best friend,” Asmo chided him. You raised a brow at the nickname but said nothing. Maybe Lucy was a private nickname between the two.

“Call me Lucy again and I will push you out the car and right into traffic,” Lucifer deadpanned as he merged onto the freeway.

Ah. There it was.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but Diavolo’s family owns the Academy, correct?” Solomon quickly changed the conversation, no doubt to save his boyfriend from a concrete death.

“His father is the primary investor in the company that runs it, correct,” Lucifer said. “It opened around the time Diavolo was to be born, hence the school’s name. The Royal Academy of Diavolo.”

You stared blankly at Lucifer. “Just how much money does this guy’s family have?”

“Interested in being Diavolo’s sugar baby, (y/n)?” Asmo hummed. “I mean I don’t blame you. He’s 6 feet and 3 inches of pure scrumptiousness,” he squealed with delight and fanned himself. “Anyone would be lucky to be his lover.”

“Please don’t talk about someone you’ve known since childhood that way, Asmodeus,” Lucifer grumbled.

“Ohoho, someone’s jealous~” Asmo teased but was effectively silenced by Lucifer’s hard glare through the rearview mirror.

The rest of the car ride to the Academy was filled with Asmodeus’ singing along with the car radio until Lucifer switched it off. That didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest, as he began to tell you about one of his upcoming shows at a local venue. He insisted you had to come, especially since the venue doubled as a nightclub and he was just itching to dance with you since he didn’t get the opportunity to do so when you first met at The Fall. He recollected meeting you at the club and drunkenly dancing with Solomon, sparing no details until Lucifer interrupted him by clearing his throat very loudly.

You stared outside the window as the other three talked about some band you had never heard about. The sun was just beginning to set beneath the horizon, the final rays painting the mauve sky a fiery blend of colors. Winter was inching closer each passing day and the temperature was steadily dropping with its arrival, sinking the sun earlier with it. You had been silent for the good majority of the car ride after your initial conversation. You knew that this being Beelzebub’s final football game meant that his entire family was going to be there, which meant that Satan was going to be there. And while he agreed to come out for dinner when you had been over Lucifer’s house a week ago, you were sure that you still weren’t on Satan’s good side.

Having to face Satan again made you anxious. Despite all your best efforts, you always had the unyielding need to be on everyone’s good side, especially when it came to people you cared about. Even if he had made you cry, something about Satan’s words the night you confronted him made you sure that his anger was actually fear. But he was like a ticking time-bomb, smiling one minute and scowling and hurling words seeping with venom at you the next.

You hated bragging, but you had managed to win over Beelzebub, Leviathan, Mammon, and even Lucifer! What on Earth could you do to gain Satan’s favor? Anxiety gnawed at your mind as you tried to think of things you could do to win him over. Maybe he was simply destined to hate you forever. The thought of that made you even _more_ anxious.

You felt Lucifer’s hand reach over, take yours, and lace your fingers together. It broke you from your train of thoughts and you looked over at him. He flickered his gaze between you and the road, but you could see worry swimming in his maroon eyes. He squeezed your hand tightly and you squeezed it back just as tight in reassurance. That seemed to lessen the crease in his brows, and he let out a soft sigh, guiding your hand to rest on the center console.

In the backseat, Asmodeus and Solomon were continuing a conversation about a recent movie, ignorant to the silent conversation you and Lucifer were having. You were thankful for that, in all honesty. You weren’t sure if you could handle any of their teasing right now. Letting out a sigh, you turned up the music with your free hand before resting your head against the headrest and waiting for your anxiety to blow over.

The Royal Academy of Diavolo was much more intimidating than you imagined. It looked like some old, haunted, castle, and judging by its massive size, you knew that if you were a student here, you would have gotten lost every day. Lucifer and Asmodeus seemed right at home, however, greeting people the second they stepped foot outside the car. Asmodeus was quick to introduce Solomon to everyone, people practically flocking to greet him as your group made its way to the football field.

You felt a bit awkward, walking behind the group and letting them all have their moment of fame. Clearly, they were well-remembered alumni. Remnants from your earlier anxiety simply refused to subside so you resigned yourself to linger behind. You stared at Lucifer’s back and wondered if you had made the right decision in coming. Of course, Beelzebub made it clear that he wanted you there, but there was the problem with Satan. Without Lilith here, there was nothing to make him agree to keep the peace. You hoped that this being a big event for his brother would be enough.

“My, my!” a voice cut above the crowd, drawing the attention of your group. You all turned to face an imposingly tall woman making her way over to your group with a wide smile on her face. “There you are, Lucifer. And Little Asmodeus too. I was wondering when you’d get here. Your other brothers are all at their seats already,” she sang, gathering Lucifer in a bone-crushing hug before giving Asmodeus the same treatment and you swore you heard his spine snap.

“Delilah,” Lucifer greeted, and you recognized the name as one Belphie mentioned at last week’s dinner. “It’s been a while. I’m assuming all is well with the Academy?”

“Oh, yes! Your brothers are behaving as well. Belphie is late to class here and there but it’s nothing too serious,” Delilah flourished her hand. “I’m just disheartened that little Lilith won’t be joining my school next year,” she sighed dramatically.

“I’ve tried to reason with Mary, but you know that woman. Stubborn as a rock,” Lucifer shook his head. “Either way, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Lucifer turned to you and stretched out his hand.

You glanced uncertainly between Delilah and Lucifer. Delilah was beautiful. Her short-cropped stood out against her tanned skin, making it hard to look away from her as soon as she caught your eye. Everything from the way she was dressed to the confidence in her eyes only served to make her more beautiful. It took a moment for you to remember how to make your legs work as you stumbled over to Lucifer’s side, taking his hand.

“Oh! I know you,” Delilah wagged a finger at you. “Yes, yes, you’re (y/n). You work for Saint Gabriel’s Community Library, correct? I’ve seen you at conferences before when I’ve accompanied my librarians,” she spoke excitedly. “You once gave a presentation on program-planning, yes? I remember,” she nodded enthusiastically.

“That was nearly three years ago,” you smiled at her, feeling your anxiety subside with the familiar territory that was your job and the warmth of Lucifer’s hand in yours. “I’m surprised you remembered. I didn’t think anyone could stay awake during my presentation,” you laughed at your self-deprecating joke, which earned a disapproving squeeze from Lucifer’s hand in yours. 

“Nonsense! I got so many ideas from it,” Delilah said. “It was absolutely wonderful. My name is Delilah, by the way. I’m mother to Lucifer’s best friend, Diavolo, and principal of this Academy,” she shook your hand firmly and with such enthusiasm that you were scared it was going to fall off. “If you’re looking for a new job, don’t hesitate to ask Lucifer for my contact information. After all, only a capable person would be able to keep these brothers in line,” she motioned to the man standing beside you. She stared very pointedly at your interlocked hands before smiling at the two of you, looking at Lucifer expectantly.

“Well?” Delilah asked.

“Well...?” Lucifer repeated, unsure.

“Aren’t you going to tell me you’ve finally found a partner?” Delilah asked and you choked on your saliva. “Believe me, I didn’t think it would ever happen. Lucifer has never dated anyone, but here you are, dear (y/n) and-”

“Delilah,” Lucifer cut her off, and a blush spread to the tip of his ears. “We…(y/n) and I…” Lucifer stumbled over his words.

“We’re just friends,” you said for him.

Delilah’s face looked ashen and from somewhere behind you, you heard Solomon let out a loud groan. The older woman looked crestfallen as she sighed, crossing an arm on her chest, and pressing her palm to her cheek. “Ah, forgive my assumption,” Delilah apologized. “I was just hoping I’d at least be able to walk at least Lucifer down the aisle,” she shook her head sadly.

“Delilah, if you’d excuse us,” Lucifer said as you squirmed with embarrassment. “We’d better head to our seats. The presentation of the Seniors will start soon and I’m sure my brothers are wondering where we’re at,” Lucifer said.

“Oh! Of course,” Delilah nodded sagely. “Well, I’ll hope to see you all after the game? I have to go give the football team a pep-talk before the game starts, so I’ll make sure to tell Beelzebub you’re all here and accounted for,” she reassured Lucifer, patting his arm before marching off into the crowd.

Lucifer let out a heavy sigh, squeezing your hand. “If you think she’s bad, Diavolo is even worse,” he shook his head.

“I thought she was nice,” you hummed.

“Yes, well you think that about everyone,” Lucifer said. He tugged Asmodeus away from the crowd who fawned over him and Solomon and lead your group to the rest of his brothers.

While you walked through the thick of the crowd, Lucifer tugged you closer to him, making you stumble. “Sorry,” he leaned into you, mumbling in a low voice so only you heard him. “Just stay close to me, alright? I don’t want you getting lost,” he said.

You huffed and held on to the crook of his arm and pressed your chest against the back of his arm. “I’m not a child,” you told him with a pout.

“And yet look at how you hold onto me,” Lucifer teased.

“I just don’t want you getting lost,” you said very matter-of-factly and stuck your nose in the air, turning away from him.

“This is my alma mater,” Lucifer’s voice was edged with amusement. “And I come here every so often for my brother’s events. I don’t think I’ll get lost.”

“Don’t poke holes in my logic,” you grumbled as Lucifer led you up the steps of the bleachers.

You were met with the loud, blaring music of the high school’s pep band. The brims of their shakos cast a menacing shadow over their eyes as they danced uniformly to the music, they played with their horns all at impeccable angles. If you didn’t know any better, you could have sworn they were an army rather than a band. At the very front of the band, a young man in a different colored uniform conducted them with a metronome-like time, unwavering in his timekeeping. He pointed at different sections within the band, guiding them through crescendos or dotting the air in front of him for emphasis throughout the music.

Lucifer stopped a few feet beside him, tugged you out of the way of foot traffic, and leaned against the bleacher’s railing that separated you from the seats. He motioned for Solomon and Asmodeus to continue to your seats without the two of you and Asmodeus skipped off, arm in arm with Solomon without a problem.

You watched the band with great interest. You didn’t think high schoolers could be so well-regulated, especially since you dealt with so many rowdy teens at work, but the marching band proved you wrong. You figured the drum major had something to do with it. They followed his every cue and direction with such an intensity that it mildly frightened you. It wasn’t till the conductor ended them with a wide flourish of his arms and motioned for them to rest did the band finally ease up

The conductor motioned to the drumline to play a random cadence before he turned to you and Lucifer, slid over the rail of the bleachers, and landed in front of the two of you with graceful lightness. He peeled his shako off carefully and let his two-toned hair fall out of the cap.

“Hey, Lucifer, (y/n), I was wondering if you’d stop and say hi to me,” Belphegor scratched his cheek and smiled at you.

“Belphie,” your eyes shone as you threw your arms around him and swayed back and forth. “Belphie that was so wonderful! You were so wonderful out there!” You fawned over him. How the youngest brother managed to instill such discipline in the band when he struggled to stay awake for more than an hour at a time was beyond you. “I’m so impressed! You guys are killing it!”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Belphie hugged you back and blushed. “Music has been in the family for as longer than I’ve been alive,” he shrugged. “Oh, hey, now that you’re here,” the youngest reached under his uniform jacket and materialized his phone. “Let’s take a picture,” he said, turning to one of the flute players in the front row and handing his phone to her before putting his shako back on. You and Lucifer flanked his sides, smiled wide for the camera (at least you did), and threw up a peace sign.

“See you on the field in a bit?” Belphie asked, looking up from the picture on his phone.

“Of course,” Lucifer nodded. The three of you said your goodbyes before you and Lucifer finally made your ways to your seats. Part of you was upset that Belphie wouldn’t be able to join you for the football game, but he seemed so much more in his element when it came to music that you were ultimately happy for him.

“Finally. Yeesh, I was wondering when you two would show up,” Mammon said after the two of you arrived at your seats. The brothers were decked out in Academy gear and the school’s logo drawn on their faces with black face paint. Mammon, in particular, sported eye black and the most obnoxious foam finger you had ever seen, complete with flashing lights.

“We were with Belphie,” you slid in next to Mammon and Lucifer sat next to you. “Good job on the seats, we’re right in the center of the action,” you nodded appreciatively, scanning the field.

Mammon looked over at you, clearly impressed. “You know football?”

“Nope!” you chirped. “Though I made sure to read some basic books on it before I came so I wouldn’t be too lost.”

Football players from both teams dotted the field, running through warm-up routines. The Academy’s red and black uniforms were a stark contrast to Saint Michael’s white and blue uniforms. You squinted on the field and searched for Beelzebub. Everyone wearing their helmets made it hard for you to spot the all too familiar mop of ginger hair.

A breeze blew through the bleachers, making you shiver and rub your arm in an attempt to keep yourself warm. Your light jacket wasn’t doing you any good against the windy November night.

“Which one is Beel?” you asked, turning to Lucifer who was fixated on the field with his arms crossed on his chest.

“Number six, by the 30-yard line on the left side of the field,” Lucifer said, and you followed his gaze to see he had his eyes locked on Beelzebub.

Beel towered above the rest of the players. Then again, despite being the second youngest brother, he was the tallest amongst them, so it wasn’t surprising that he would be taller than his high school friends. His height paired with his broad shoulders made him look just like a professional football player. You scanned the crowd, remembering Beel mentioning that scouts from Golding University were supposed to be coming to the game. Everyone on your side of the bleachers was either Academy Students, decked out in their best face paint for the game, or parents and alumni, anxious to cheer on the football team during such a high-stakes game. You didn’t see a single scout for Golding. But then again, you didn’t know what a scout looked like. 

“Looks like warm-up is finishing up soon,” Satan said, sparing a glance to the scoreboard before going right back to the book he was reading. “You should head to the field soon, Lucifer.”

“I know that,” Lucifer said, standing and shrugging off his coat to reveal his vermillion waistcoat underneath. You did your best not to stare at how snug of a fit it was. Lucifer placed his coat over your shoulders and leaned into you, giving you a teasing smirk. “Mind holding on to that for me?”

You nodded dumbly and pulled the coat tighter around yourself, popping the fur collar and relishing in its warmth. “Thanks,” you mumbled softly.

“I’ll be back as soon as the presentation of Seniors is over. I believe Beel and Belphie are towards the end since they’re leadership, so it might be some time,” he told your group.

“Aww, but he just got here. Besides, I was hoping that we’d be able to have our big brother buy us some snacks before the game,” Mammon sighed heavily, giving his best puppy-eyes to Lucifer.

Lucifer stared at him, clearly unimpressed, but pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He handed Mammon a bill. “Make sure everyone gets what they want. And don’t think of keeping the change.”

“Awh hell yeah, I’m gonna get myself the biggest serving of popcorn they have!” Mammon stood.

“Everyone gets what they want,” Lucifer stressed again. “I’m off, then.”

“Take your time~” Asmo sung. “If it gets too cold, I’ll keep (y/n) warm, so don’t hurry back,” he teased, though it didn’t seem like he was going to detach himself from Solomon’s arm anytime soon.

Lucifer only gave Asmodeus an unamused look before briefly flickering his eyes to you. “All of you, behave. Remember we are all alumni and should do our best to carry ourselves with dignity and self-respect.”

“Yes, dad,” Satan said sarcastically. After one last glare at the fourth-born, Lucifer headed towards the field.

“Well, anyone wanna come with? It’s on Lucifer’s penny,” Mammon said, waving the bill so the others could see.

“Yeah, sitting around here makes my skin crawl,” Levi said, standing from his seat quickly and stuffing his phone in his pocket.

“Do you think they have cotton candy? Let’s go check it out, Solomon,” Asmo said, hauling your co-worker to his feet.

“Some hot chocolate would be really good in this weather. I, unfortunately, do not have an expensive coat to keep me warm,” Solomon stood, sighing loudly and cast a smirk in your direction. When your gazes met, you slid your finger across your throat menacingly and Solomon chuckled lightly before being whisked off by Asmodeus.

“Are you coming, (y/n),” Levi paused on the bleacher’s staircase next to you.

You shook your head. “I’ll stay here and save our seats. You go ahead,” he motioned with your hand for him to catch up to Mammon and the others.

Levi nodded. “Satan?” he turned to the blonde next.

Satan hummed, not looking up from his book. “I want to finish this chapter before the game starts. Get me anything. I don’t care what it is,” he said, flipping the page of his book.

“At once, your highness,” Levi muttered sarcastically under his breath before hurrying off to catch up with the others.

Despite the rowdiness of the crowd around you, the silence that quickly befell you and Satan was already unbearable. It didn’t help that the two of you were sitting on the opposite ends of your group and didn’t bother to scoot closer. It felt like the space on bleachers between the two of you stretched on for miles, through lava and piranha-infested waters and maybe a treacherous jungle or two. Yes. That’s exactly what it felt like.

Taking a deep, calming breath, you gathered your nerves. “What are you reading?” you turned to Satan, trying to keep your voice as even as possible.

“War and Peace,” Satan said sharply.

“Tolstoy,” you nodded appreciatively. “That’s one of the books you picked up at the library the other day, right?”

“Yes.”

You sucked in your breath and prayed to whatever being that was above that Mammon and the others would hurry.

“Who’s your favorite character?” You continued.

“Pierre.”

“Oh. Yeah, he seems to end up being everyone's favorite, huh? I like him too,” you chuckled, balling the fabric of Lucifer’s coat in your fist.

Satan sighed crossly and slammed his book shut, looking up at you with irritation clear in his emerald eyes. “What do you want?” he demanded.

You blinked. “I was just trying to make conversation.”

“One would think that after the third one-worded reply, you’d get the hint that I don’t want to talk to you,” Satan sneered at you, crossing his legs and setting his book aside. “Especially not when I’m reading.”

“Sorry,” you furrowed your brows. “I just...I guess I’m just trying to be friendly.”

“Does it look like I care?” Satan raised a brow. “I told you, you’ll be out of our lives soon enough. I don’t see why I should waste my time being friendly with you.”

You shook your head slowly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“So you say,” Satan hummed, staring at the football players who began to clear the field as the scoreboard’s clock ran out of time. “But I think once you realize that Lucifer is emotionally unavailable, you’ll hightail it out of here,” he turned to look at you. “You won’t get what you want. I told you. This family doesn’t know love.”

“I care about everyone in your family, not just Lucifer,” you looked Satan in the eyes and lifted your head. You clasped your hands together and settled them in your lap in an effort to stop them from shaking. “I even care about you, Satan. Despite everything. I care. And I’m here to stay.”

Satan stared at you silently and you held his gaze, refusing to waver. In all honesty, you were tired of being bullied and talk-downed to by Satan. And yet anxiety-riddled your body, making your stomach do somersaults. You didn’t want to let your self-deprecating thoughts get the better of you, especially since tonight you were here for Beel. You couldn’t just go shutting down all of a sudden!

You thought of Lucifer’s voice, whispering in your ear, and telling you to stay. You clutched the fabric of his coat tighter and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for whatever hardship you’ve had to endure that makes you believe that you don’t deserve love. But you do, Satan. It’s up to you if you choose to accept it.”

Satan narrowed his eyes at you and fell silent as he studied you. “Why are you here?” he finally asked.

“I’m here to support Beel during his game,” you replied calmly.

“Great!” Satan said cheerfully. “So, stop trying to play therapist!”

You stared dumbfounded at Satan. Solomon would often tease you, saying you tried to play therapist and fix everyone else’s problems. You brushed it off as just another one of Solomon’s attempts at getting under your skin but hearing it from Satan felt like a slap across the face.

“If you think that was harsh, then I’m sorry, but you really shouldn’t invest so much of your time in us,” Satan picked his book back up and set it down on top of his crossed legs, continuing to read. “I thought you were smarter than that, (y/n).”

You turned back to the field, staring ahead glumly. The student council had begun to set up the field for Senior Night, complete with a red carpet and an arc of red and black balloons. Two groups flanked either side of the procession and at the furthest end of the field, a large group of students and their escorts gathered, holding hand-made banners with their name and organization on it. The crowd around you buzzed and many students shouted their friend’s names only to be drowned out by the band’s massive sound. The moon had finally taken its place in the sky, but the stadium lights outshone it drastically. It was finally starting to feel like a football game, but you couldn’t find it in you to get excited. Not after Satan’s comment.

“Yoo-hoo! We’re back!” Mammon called as he carefully climbed the bleacher stairs back to your row, shimmying past you with his arms full of snacks.

“You’re looking down, (y/n),” Levi said, plopping down next to you and opening his bag of chips, ignoring Mammon’s complaint that that was his seat. “It’s alright. Coming back here makes me feel uneasy too, but we’re here for Beel, so we just gotta suck it up!”

You nodded at him and decided to ask later what he meant by feeling uneasy whenever he came back to the Academy.

“(y/n), here,” Solomon handed you a cup of hot chocolate. “They didn’t have any iced lattes, sorry,” he smiled at you.

“Wasn’t expecting them to. But thanks,” you said, blowing into the lid’s opening to cool the drink down.

“It was all on Lucifer’s dollar, anyway,” Mammon said, settling into Levi’s former seat with an armful of snacks. “Oh, here. This is Lucifer’s,” he said, tossing you a caramel apple.

You took it and raised a brow. “Lucifer likes caramel apples?” you asked, inspecting the wrapped treat in your hands.

“He won’t admit it, but I remember whenever we’d go to the fair as kids, it was the one thing he’d always get. Nothing else. No giant turkey leg or bacon-wrapped hot dog or deep-fried Oreos. Just a plain-ass caramel apple,” Mammon shrugged. “Pretty bland if you ask me but whatever.”

“It’s fitting for Lucifer, if you ask me,” you stared at it a wild longer before placing it in your lap, turning your attention back to the football field.

The Senior Night event began. The Student Council seniors were first and surprisingly few. They were cheered on by the student council members who created the aisles for the procession, many of them shedding tears and jumping up and down. The announcer in the press box called out everyone’s name and who escorted them as they made their way down the red carpet. After the student council and the cheerleaders, came the football players. You were confused when the marching band’s seniors began to make their way down the procession since they skipped a particularly important ginger.

“What about Beel?” you whispered, leaning into Levi who was manning Asmodeus’ camera, keeping his promise that he’d record for Lilith.

He turned to you. “Be patient. Oh, and be ready to get to your feet.”

“What?” you asked.

“Shhh!” someone from behind you shushed you loudly, making you jump and silence yourself. 

“And last to walk the field, we have two seniors. These brothers are being escorted by their older brother who is also a beloved Academy alum. Would everyone please but their hands together for the Football-Marching Band dynamic duo, Be-”

The announcer’s introduction of Belphegor, Beelzebub, and Lucifer was drowned out by an explosion of sound from the stands as everyone leaped to their feet and cheered for the brothers as they made their way down the field. The drumline went wild on their instruments, banging their drums and crashing symbols while the football team slammed their helmets against the metal bench, creating an absolute cacophony of sound. Everyone at home stands was on their feet, cheering loudly for the three men that walked down the field. You joined in, cupping your mouth with your hands, and cheering as loud as you could.

The twins held on to Lucifer’s arms, standing at either side of him and carrying their football helmet and shako, respectively, tucked under their free arm. Lucifer and the twins carried themselves with so much self-confidence and pride that you couldn’t believe they were the same twins who tried strangling each other over Mario Kart.

The three of them stopped at the end of the red carpet where Delilah handed Beelzebub and Belphegor their bouquet of sunflowers before drawing all three brothers in for a bone-crushing hug. She pulled away and patted Beel and Belphie on the shoulder, nodding and saying something to them before they both returned to their respective teams and the ceremony ended with some words from Delilah.

Lucifer returned your group softly afterward and the game was in full swing not too soon after. You clapped politely for him as he took his seat next to you and Lucifer raised a brow at you. “You were great out there,” you smiled at him.

Lucifer shook his head and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “All I did was walk down a red carpet.”

You flicked his shoulder. “Accept the praise, you stubborn fool,” you huffed, taking off Lucifer’s coat to return it before he stopped you, placing a hand on your shoulder and guiding the coat back around your shoulders.

“Keep it,” he said, “you’re cold.”

"Thanks," you smiled at him. “Solomon got me a hot chocolate to try and keep me warm. Oh, and Mammon got you a caramel apple,” you said, plucking the treat from your lap and handing it to him.

“Speaking of which,” Lucifer took the apple from you and turned to Mammon. “My change?” he asked, expectantly.

“Gah! Way to go (y/n),” Mammon said as he handed over the change with a grumble.

You watched the game with relative interest, only cheering when you knew something good happened and occasionally asking Mammon questions about football to make sense of what you were watching on the field. Mammon avidly clarified the rules of the game for you. After all, reading a handful of children’s books on football by no means made you an expert. Levi grumbled something about football being a brute’s sport but then was reminded by Satan that he tended to go ‘all-out’ when playing Madden with Beel. Levi sputtered indignantly and mumbled something about taking all video games seriously, making all of you laugh, including Lucifer, (though it was more an amused puff of air through his nose.)

The eldest laced your hands together halfway through the first quarter. Your heart fluttered at the gesture and you shuffled closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder as you watched the game. You lifted your head every so often to cheer whenever the Academy scored a touchdown, or when Beel caught a pass, but other than that, you rested it against Lucifer’s shoulder, contently sipping your hot chocolate.

During half-time, the two teams headed back to their locker rooms with the Academy down by a painful margin. The marching band took the field to perform their halftime show. Belphie climbed onto a podium that had been rolled out onto the field, and once the band was in position, gave a salute when the announcer named him as drum major. His older brothers cheered loudly, stamping their feet in approval. Lucifer clapped politely but you could see the twinkle of pride in his eyes.

The marching band’s show was curiously cute and appropriately named “Drum Corpse Bride”. Something about the macabre love story of the two characters in the show made you blush, but you were also smiling at how passionate Belphie seemed to be as he conducted from the podium, raising his arm with every crescendo and emphasizing the downbeat on every brass hit. He was much unlike the quiet and lethargic Belphegor you knew. He seemed to draw life from the music, filling him with a fervor that was enough to have you on the edge of your seat.

The show ended with a ballad, the marching band forming a heart shape around the two lovers who had rejoined in death. Belphie ended their sustained note with a wide arch in the air and turned to face the cheering crowd before saluting to the press box. He flourished his arms to present the band before bowing deeply.

You howled his name at the top of your lungs, probably being drowned out by Levi’s much louder shouts, and the rest of the crowd. Belphie’s eyes scanned the crowd before they fell on your group and his smile seemed to get much wider, which was a miracle for the usually stoic youngest brother. You enthusiastically waved at him, jumping up and down and he waved back before climbing off his podium.

“Belphie was amazing out there,” you whirled around to face Lucifer, gripping his arm tightly and smiling brightly at the performance.

Lucifer’s eyes were soft as he watched the band march off the field. “He was, wasn’t he?”

“You know Lucifer had us all learn instruments, but Belphie is the real musician in the family,” Leviathan grumbled from his seat. “It’s unfair that he got all of the musical talent.”

“What about Asmo?” you wondered, leaning over to look at the fifth born who was leaning on his crossed legs with his chin resting on his palm.

“I was blessed with a wonderful voice and good looks, my dear. If Belphie wants to take the musician title, he can have it,” Asmo said, though you could see the tender smile on his face as he watched Belphie direct the band off the field.

You glanced at all the brothers and could see the pride written all over their faces, though you seemed to be the only one excited enough to talk about it. You wondered if they were too shy to admit that they were proud of Belphie’s performance. But why would they be? They were all brothers; it was only natural to be proud when one of them did well.

Your thoughts were interrupted when your phone vibrated in your back pocket. You grabbed it and blinked twice at the caller ID, bringing it closer to your face to make sure you were reading it correctly.

“It’s Beel,” you said, furrowing your brows.

All the brother’s attention snapped to you at the name. “Beel?” Mammon asked, rubbing his chin. “They should be in the locker room still,” he mumbled as he glanced at the scoreboard. “There are 4 minutes left in half-time. They should be making their way back by now.”

Mammon’s expression was worried, but you couldn’t waste another second, so you answered. “Beel?”

“(y/n),” Beelzebub’s voice sounded small and strained. “I need your help.”

You leaped to your feet. Without thinking about much else, you took off running, ignoring the brother’s calls, and heading in the direction you had seen the football team leave. “I’m coming Beel, just wait for me wherever you are, okay?”

“The locker room. Hurry,” he said before hanging up.

You reached the gate the team had exited and stopped, staring at the vast school in front of you. It dawned upon you that you had no idea where the locker rooms were, and you couldn’t ask Beel or else that would have possibly made the situation worse.

“(y/n)?” a familiar voice called out to you.

You whirled around to find Luke walking up to you, dressed in a Saint Michael’s polo, carrying a pom-pom with him. “I didn’t think I’d get to see you tonight. What’s wrong? You look stressed,” he asked.

“Luke,” you said, grabbing his arm. “I need you to take me to the locker room. The Academy’s locker room. Can you do that?”

Your volunteer looked taken aback. He turned to look at his friends, who regarded you suspiciously given that you had just come from the Academy’s side. He turned back to you and you could see him weigh his options.

“Luke,” you said, desperately “It’s urgent.”

Your tone made Luke’s brows shoot up before he nodded. “This way. It’s next to the visiting team’s locker room,” he said, letting his friends know that he would return later, before rushing with you to the locker room.

“Simeon says hi by the way,” you said as you jogged alongside him. You were grateful that you had serendipitously run into your volunteer, otherwise you would have gotten lost on the massive campus while looking for the locker room.

Luke grunted in acknowledgment and led you to a giant gymnasium, pointing to a small door tucked away in the corner of the gym and another building. It appeared like most of the football team had already exited the gym, though they all looked troubled as they talked amongst themselves.

“Have any of you seen Beelzebub?” you asked, walking up to a couple of players in a small huddle.

One of the players in the huddle narrowed his eyes at you. “What’s it to you, Saint Michael’s?” he sneered. “Get lost.”

“What?” you blinked.

“Don’t play stupid,” another player grunted, pointing at Luke who stood out against the dark-colored uniforms of the Academy in his Saint Michael’s polo. “You gotta be joking if you think you’re talking to Beel.”

“I’m his family friend,” you pressed. “I’m friends with Belphie and Lucifer, Beel called me here, look,” you showed them your call log as proof.

“Is there a (y/n) here?” the Academy’s coach stood at the locker room’s doorway, leaning against the metal frame as he scanned the sea of football players.

“Yes, yes there is,” you said, taking Luke’s arm and dragging him with you towards the coach, much to the distaste of the other players.

“Great. Beel’s not in the best shape but he won’t tell us what’s wrong. He just keeps asking for you. Come on, all the players have cleared the locker room,” the coach motioned for you to follow him.

The three of you rounded a corner and immediately you saw Beelzebub on a bench, hunched over with his face in his hands. Your heart dropped to your stomach at the sight of it and you wondered what could have possibly happened to have affected him so badly.

“Listen,” the coach pulled you aside and spoke in a whisper. “I gotta get the team out there pronto. Whatever you gotta do, do it quick.”

You nodded before turning back to the older twin, taking a deep breath, and slowly approaching him. “Beel? Hey buddy, it’s me,” you said in a soft voice as you knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t do it,” Beelzebub muttered. The ginger took a shaky breath and he slowly lifted his head to meet your gaze. “(y/n), we’re down 22 points and it would take a miracle to come back from that,” Beel’s voice was shaking. “There’s so much riding on this game. That I…” he pursed his lips and hung his head. “I just don’t want to let anyone down. I want to make my brothers proud,” he admitted in a voice you had to strain to hear.

“Beel,” you moved your hand to his shoulder. “Beel you do make your brothers proud,” you moved to sit next to him, shooting a quick apologetic look to Luke for what must have been an awkward situation for him, before pulling Beel into your arms. “Mammon and Satan have been bragging about your season’s stats the entire game, and even though I have no idea what they’re talking about, they sound so happy about it,” you squeezed him tight as he sighed heavily.

“Levi has been having us all do a fan chant that he came up with especially for you. And Asmo has been uploading pictures of you during the game non-stop on his Instagram story,” you laughed as you recounted to Beel when Asmo screamed with frustration over the limitations of the zoom on his phone.

The story seemed to cheer Beel up, but you could tell there was still something still weighing heavily on him. You sighed as you took his hands and looked him in the eyes. “Beelzebub. I have never seen Lucifer beam with pride like he did when all three of you were walking down that field together,” you told him and that seemed to grab his attention.

“You said it would take a miracle to win this game, Beelzebub. Then make that miracle happen. Your brothers know you can. I know you can. And when Lilith watches this video, she’s going to see the best comeback in all of Academy History,” you said. “Don’t worry about making anyone but yourself proud, Beel. Go out there and play your heart out. You can’t control anything but yourself,” you ruffled his hair for good measure and smiled at him, feeling elated when he smiled back. “That’ll make your brothers even more proud that they already are.”

“Are you proud of me?” he asked tentatively.

“Every single day, I think, of how happy I am that you and Levi stumbled into my event because I have never met someone like you, Beel,” you said earnestly, packing as much emotion as you could into your words. “I’m proud to call you my friend, and even prouder of everything you do.”

Beelzebub pulled you into a tight hug, crushing you like a plastic water bottle against his shoulder pads, and letting out a shaky breath. You hugged him back, patting his head comfortingly. Your tender moment was cut short by the loud growling of Beel’s stomach and the two of you pulled away. You stared at him and Beel shrunk. “I didn’t get to have anything during half-time. We were going over strategy.”

Luke cleared his throat. “I think I might have something that will help,” he took off his backpack and pulled out a Ziplock baggie full of home-made protein bars.

“Luke,” you smiled at him as Beel stood to take the Ziploc baggie. “Did you make those just for Beel?’ you felt a warmth blossom in your chest at the gesture.

“D-don’t be ridiculous!” Luke stammered as he pulled his backpack back on and crossed his arms. “I made a batch for our football team and had extra, so I thought I would pack some in case I ran into Beelzebub since he seemed to like them so much last year,” Luke pouted, his entire face a dark shade of red. You grinned at him knowingly and Luke let out a disgusted noise, turning his gaze from you.

Beel dug right in, taking down two bars back to back before nodding appreciatively. “Banana chip. Just like last time. They’re delicious. Thanks, Chi- Thanks, Luke,” Beel said in-between bites.

“Of course, they are! After all, I made them,” he huffed and turned away.

“My little Luke here is an expert baker. But we can talk about that some other time. Right now, Beel, we need to get you on the field so you can kick some Saint Michael’s ass,” you said before smiling apologetically to like. “No offense.”

Beel finished the last protein bar in a bite before grabbing his helmet and racing out the locker room with you and Luke close on his heels. You could hear the announcer already rattling off commentary as the game went on and you picked up the pace, gripping Lucifer’s coat so it didn’t fly off your shoulders as the three of you tore across the basketball courts to reach the football field.

Beel stepped into the stadium and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the game that had already started. He turned to you and took a deep breath. “Can I do it?”

You hugged him tightly. “I know you can. Go get ‘em, Beel,” you said, ruffling his head before sending him off with a rousing slap on the back. The Academy’s crowd cheered loudly as Beel raced back into the stadium, heading straight to the Academy’s side, and slipping his helmet back on.

“You know you’re really good at that,” Luke said, staring at Beelzebub who was conversing with his coach.

You raised a brow. “Good at what?”

“Making people feel good about themselves,” Luke said, waving his pom-pom in the air when Saint Michael’s intercepted one of the Academy’s passes.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Luke,” you felt your face heat-up. “I’m just telling them the truth.”

“Yeah but not everyone is good at that. Talking about emotions is hard,” Luke turned to look at you with a smile on his face. “Sometimes the truth is what people need to hear and you don’t shy away from putting your cards on the table.”

“Don’t you have friends to get back to or something,” you pouted, very obviously flustered.

Luke laughed. “Yeah. And I guess you’d better get back to those brothers too, huh? Just remember, if anyone of them gives you a hard time, you give me a call and I’ll handle it,” he huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

Satan’s face briefly flashed in your mind before you nodded at Luke. “I’ll be sure to do that, Luke,” you smiled at him. The two of you hugged before parting ways and you returned to your group in the stands.

“Oi! (y/n) what the hell was that?” Mammon scolded you as you climbed back up the bleachers and reclaimed your spot next to Lucifer. “You cannot go running away like that. The Academy is a huge school. What if you got lost?”

“If you were so worried, why didn’t you follow me?” you gave Mammon a challenging look and the second-born clicked his tongue before turning back to the game.

“I wanted to. But Satan said that Beel only asked for you, so it was none of our business,” he grumbled under his breath. You turned to look at the blonde who sat at the opposite end of your group, his eyes locked on the field, and his face clearly disinterested at your conversation.

Lucifer’s gently laid his hand on your thigh. “While I agree with Mammon, I would like to know why Beelzebub needed you.”

You thought of the conversation you had had with Beelzebub and pursed your lips, shaking your head. “He needed a pep-talk. And someone to tell him that they were proud of him,” you put your hand over Lucifer’s. “Something you all should be doing often.”

Solomon giggled from his spot next to Asmodeus. “There they go. The librarian who should have been a therapist,” he hums, sipping his hot chocolate.

“I think I would have my hands full handling you,” you stuck your tongue out at Solomon, who smirked at the gesture.

“Telling each other we’re proud of the other, huh,” Mammon echoed, staring at the field. He grit his teeth and let out a grunt of frustration before standing and cupping his hands over his mouth. “Beel!” he hollered at the top of his lungs. “Kick some Saint Michael’s ass!”

“Mammon!” Lucifer tugged his jacket, forcing him to sit. “There are families around!”

“Who cares! I’m supporting my family!” he grumbled, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Hey Levi,” Asmodeus said, leaning to look at his older brother. “What was that chant you were trying to get us to do again?” There was a newly lit fire in his rosewood eyes as he clenched his fists in front of his chest. “We gotta be as loud as we can.”

The brothers all went to work learning Beelzebub’s chant and were promptly scolded by Levi every time they messed up their timing. You watched with amusement, joining in every so often and being praised by Levi for your perfect timing. You were so engrossed in the chant that you almost didn’t feel Lucifer’s arm slip around your waist.

You jumped at his touch but made no move to wiggle out of his grasp. Instead, you leaned against him, giving him your full attention. “Someone’s handsy tonight,” you noted.

“Would you rather I not?” Lucifer asked, drawing his hand away but you grabbed his wrist and dragged his hand back to its spot on your waist.

“I don’t mind,” you admitted.

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, surprising you.

You gave him a funny look, chuckling. “You don’t have to thank me for letting you hug me. You’re warm, anyways. Besides, you’re probably cold too since I took your coat.” You shimmied your shoulders, rustling the garment on your shoulders to emphasize your point.

Lucifer shook his head. With his free hand, he took your hand and turned back to the field where the game was quickly heading into the last few minutes of the final quarter. The Academy was amazing at playing catch-up, fighting desperately to close the 22-point gap between them and Saint Michael’s. The intensity of the game had you on the edge of your seat. You gripped Lucifer’s hand for dear life, letting out shouts every time the Academy made it closer and closer to the endzone.

By the second half of the fourth quarter, the Academy had scored a dizzying 19 points and thwarted every single one of Saint Michael’s attempts to score another touchdown. It was the final moments of the game when the Academy called for a timeout and all the players hurried over to the sidelines.

“What are they doing?” You asked, unable to look away from where Beel was passionately arguing with the head coach. You furrowed your brows, wondering what could have possibly riled him up. 

“Given their position, they’re probably going to go for a field goal to win it,” Satan said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Their position?” You furrowed your brows and turned to the blond. Satan, however, appeared to be finished talking to you. It was the first time he had talked to you without being rude, but Satan was vague now, and you didn’t know which annoyed you more. You liked to know things.

“It’s the last couple of minutes left in the fourth and final quarter and they just finished up their 3rd down. They only have one more try before it’s Saint Michael’s ball. They’re only down by 2 points so the stakes are at an all-time high,” Lucifer explained but it still made no sense to you.

“I thought a field goal was only one point?” you shook your head with confusion.

“That’s if it comes after a touch-down. If the team calls for a field-goal goal and they make it, they get 3 points,” Mammon said, leaning on his forearms with his hands clasped tightly. His leg bounced uncontrollably and anxiety you’ve never seen from him before was riddled all over his face.

“Enough points to win the game,” you said as realization dawned on you.

“Beel wants this really bad. He wants this victory and he wants to go to state. It’s all he’s been talking about this past week,” Asmo shook his head and hugged himself. “If that kicker knows what’s good for him, he won’t mess this up.”

“Are you threatening a high schooler?” Solomon asked, raising a brow with an amused smile.

“I know you’d take care of it for me,” Asmo sung, patting his cheek affectionately.

“He can barely make it to work on time,” you snorted, eliciting laughter from the other brothers except for one.

“What is he doing?” Lucifer wondered under his breath.

You turned to look at Lucifer. His eyes were glued to Beelzebub with furrowed brows and his mouth tugged into a brow. You turned back to the field to see that both teams had made their way back onto the field, lining up a few feet in front of the 40th-yard line. Beel and another player stood at the 40.

“Wait, hold on,” Solomon tilted his head. “I thought Beel was the quarterback, not the kicker.”

Lucifer’s grip on your hand tightened. “You’re right. He’s not the kicker. So, what on Earth is he doing?”

“He’s winning the game,” you said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. You took a deep breath and cupped your mouth with your free hand. “BEEL! YOU GOT THIS!” you hollered at the top of your lungs, startling everyone around you.

“Don’t be ridiculous. He’s at the 40-yard line and it’s windy. He can’t make it,” Satan shook his head. “It’ll take a miracle.”

“And Beel’s going to make that miracle happen,” you bit right back, glaring at Satan. The other brothers were visibly surprised by your sudden anger as they all turned to look at you with wide eyes and puzzled faces.

“(y/n), it really would be a miracle. I don’t know how Beel convinced his coach to let him kick, but there’s so much working against him right now,” Mammon said.

“So?” you squeezed Lucifer’s hand with your annoyance. “Believe in him! He’s your brother, after all!”

“(y/n) ...fuck,” Mammon shook his head slowly and stood. “FIGHT, BEEL, WIN THIS!”

“SIX! SIX! HE’S OUR GUY! COME ON MAKE THAT FOOTBALL FLY!” Leviathan chanted, furiously waving his homemade Beelzebub banner in the air.

In an instant, the entire Academy’s side was on their feet, shouting words of encouragement for Beel. If any of them reached him, Beel didn’t make it known. As soon as the referee blew his whistle, the players in front of Beel dissolved into chaos. The player with Beel placed the football down on the ground and Beel charged towards it. Lucifer’s hand squeezed yours for dear life and his other hand shot out, gripping your arm as soon as Beel’s foot met the football. You squeezed his hand back just as tightly and watched as the football soared through the air and straight through the center of the goal post.

The Academy’s side broke into a roar unlike you had ever heard before. You were dragged to your feet by Lucifer who let out a shout you were unaware he was even capable of. Everyone in the crowd around you was screaming, jumping up and down, and hugging each other in celebration. You were sure that all of Beelzebub’s brothers, except for Lucifer, were the loudest of the group, as they knocked into each other and created a ruckus. On the field, Beel was being swarmed by his team as they slammed their helmets together and hugged him, jumping up and down excitedly. The announcer had lost all sense of composure and screamed incoherently through the stadium’s speakers, something about going to state in between his sobs and praise for Beel.

A commotion broke out from the marching band. Belphie was currently being helped over the chain-linked fence by a group of band kids, sans shako, and with a wild look on his face. One he tumbled over the fence, he broke out into a sprint towards Beelzebub and the other football players.

“Shit, is that our cue?” Mammon asked, running a hand through his hair and breathless with ecstatic laughter.

“If I tear these jeans, I’m going to be so pissed!” Asmodeus swore as he stood.

“Oh, quit whining, your younger brother just made a massive comeback,” Satan huffed.

“I have to go over the fence first! I won’t be able to climb it myself!” Leviathan said as the rest of the brothers, save Lucifer, and Solomon charged the chain-link fence separating the field and the stands. They all helped each other over the fence and ran to join the Beelzebub-centric group hug.

As soon as Beelzebub saw the rest of his brother’s approaching him, he broke away from the team and dragged Belphie with him to meet them halfway. They surrounded him, all jumping up and down as they all shouted with excitement. The moment only seemed to rile up the crowd more, as they cheered loudly for Beelzebub, who was on the receiving end of a noogie from Mammon.

“Aren’t you going to go?” you asked Lucifer, unable to fight the smile on your face.

Lucifer’s eyes were full of pride. (You could have sworn he was misty-eyed as well, but you decided to keep that comment to yourself.) A smile crossed his face and his eyes slowly went from prideful to tender. “You know as a kid, all he ever wanted to do was play Football. He was up to Mammon’s chin by the time he was 10, so the two would always play in the backyard. His dream is to go pro,” Lucifer told you, unable to take his eyes off his celebrating brother.

You hummed and wrapped your arms around Lucifer’s waist, leaning your head on his chest. “I believe he can do that too.”

Lucifer laughed breathlessly as he wound his arms around your shoulders. “Are you always so shamelessly optimistic?”

“Depends. Do you think it’s absolutely infuriating?” you teased, looking up at him through your lashes.

Lucifer nodded. “I always do find you so completely and absolutely infuriating.”

“Come on,” you laughed, squeezing him for good measure before stepping away from your hug. “Let’s join your brothers.”

“We’re not climbing over any chain-link fences,” Lucifer said flatly.

“Oh, you buzzkill,” you pouted, making quick work of packing up Asmodeus’ camera and cleaning up your area before you and Lucifer hurried over, hand-in-hand, to the field, where Beel was being paraded around on the shoulders of his brothers and the other football players.

“Finally, the two of you made it!” Mammon complained as you all approached the team who were crowding around a large water cooler with high spirits. “Yeesh, I thought I was going to have to go get ya!”

“(y/n),” Beel bee-lined straight to you, and the two of you threw your arms around each other.

“You did it, Beel!” you cried, laughing happily as he gave you another bone-crushing hug.

“It’s only because you were able to mentally coach him through it when he needed you,” Belphie smiled at you, scratching his cheek with a devious glint in his eye.

“I only told him what he already knew,” you shook your head and smiled at him.

“Beelzebub,” Lucifer said, stepping forward as you released Beelzebub from your hug.

Lucifer took a deep breath as he placed his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. They shared a look and you knew that a silent understanding passed between them. Lucifer gave him a tiny smile before nodding. “I’m proud of you,” he said in a low voice.

Beelzebub’s eyes widened and a look of bewilderment crossed his face. He let out a shaky breath before nodding tearfully, smiling. “Thank you, Lucifer. I owe it all to you.”

“You know, one could say that Lucifer coached Beelzebub through life too,” Solomon spoke up, flickering his eyes over to where Belphie and Satan stood with a dubious smile of his own.

“All this coach talk and you’re not thanking the one who actually coaches him during football,” you said, motioning to the head coach who stood only a couple of feet away.

“Ah. So, I take it you don’t know what a Gatorade shower is,” the coach said, nodding sagely.

“A what?” you asked.

“Beelzebub,” Lucifer’s voice was suddenly full of warning. “What are you doing with that water cooler?”

Beelzebub and Belphie were holding a water-cooler that the team had been huddled around only moments earlier. You looked between the twins and Lucifer, who was slowly backing away with alarm.

“It’s tradition, Lucifer. You can’t break-tradition,” Belphie playfully reprimanded him.

“I will ground you for a month and take away-” Lucifer began before the football team surrounded the two of you. Suddenly, you remembered reading in a book what a Gatorade shower was, and you gasped as Belphie and Beel approached you with the water cooler in hand and a sadistic glint in the younger’s eyes.

“Lucifer!” you shrieked as you threw yourself at him, pulling his coat over your head and pressing yourself up against his chest. Instinctively, his arms went around you as the twins dumped the water cooler over the two of you. Thankfully, Lucifer’s coat kept you dry for the most part, but you couldn’t say the same for Lucifer.

When you pulled away, peeking up at him from beneath the coat, you could see his hair and upper-half was absolutely soaked as opposed to your only slightly-damp hair and shoulders. Laughter broke out within your group as Lucifer glared at the twins, who smiled innocently at the eldest.

“Those were some reflexes, (y/n),” Asmodeus cackled appreciatively, making sure to snap photos of a drenched Lucifer.

“Yeah, amazing,” Lucifer deadpanned.

Afterward, the two teams lined up and shook each other’s hands before they returned to the locker rooms. Lucifer told Beel to hurry back, as he was planning on taking everyone to dinner to celebrate Beelzebub’s amazing victory. You all waited for Beel near the locker room, and you helped Lucifer dry off with towels so wonderfully provided by an ecstatic Delilah who raved around Beelzebub’s performance during the second half of the game.

Beel was stopped by a man in a suit as soon as he exited the locker room. Beel looked genuinely surprised while shaking the man’s hand and they chatted for a while before the man handed Beelzebub a card and patted him on the back. Beel nodded profusely before they parted ways.

“Lucifer, you’ll never guess what,” Beel hurried over to his older brother with a sparkle in his eyes. “Did you see that? Did you see him? The person I was talking to,” he asked.

“I did. What did he want?” Lucifer asked, draping a towel around his neck.

“That was a scout from Golding University. He says he’s going to be staying in touch with me,” Beelzebub’s held the card up for Lucifer to see and sure enough, Golding’s proud Logo stood out on the card.

“Beel! That’s fucking great!” Mammon clapped him on the back and Beelzebub beamed at him.

“If you play well enough, you might be able to attend on an athletic scholarship,” Satan nodded appreciatively.

“Your hard work is being recognized, Beel,” Lucifer said, reaching out and ruffling Beelzebub’s ginger hair. Beel chuckled and stared at the floor with a bashful smile. “I’m glad.”

“Yo, Bee,” one of Beelzebub’s teammates approached him. Lucifer’s hand dropped from Beelzebub’s head as everyone’s attention was suddenly on the newcomer. “There’s gonna be an afterparty at Moloch’s place tonight,” he pointed towards the locker room behind him with his thumb. “You in or what?”

“Nah,” Beelzebub shook his head. “I’m gonna be celebrating with my family tonight at Hell’s Kitchen.” He smiled kindly.

“Family,” you repeated, feeling a warm feeling rush through your body from the tip of your fingers to your toes, making your skin prickle and your heart pound. You looked around at the brothers, each so different from the other yet all loving each other the same. You looked at Solomon with his arm so contently wrapped around Asmo’s waist and then you felt Lucifer’s hand slip back into yours, squeezing it tightly.

You looked up at him and felt yourself go weak at the smile he gave you. “Family,” Lucifer agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *writes a fic set at a football game*  
> Also me: *focuses on the band*  
> #BandKid4Lyfe
> 
> Also if you are wondering, Belphie's fieldshow is [ absolutely real](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WY0D9MpIa3s) and one of my favorite DCI shows of all time.
> 
> Kudos make my day, comments make them even better. 
> 
> Keep up with me on my [anitwt](https://twitter.com/_Shinkais).
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	9. If You Stay (I Would Even Wait All Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dinner with Lucifer is crashed by an eccentric pair of friends.
> 
> __________
> 
> “Well surely you two wouldn’t mind company, would you?” Diavolo asked, spreading his arms, and motioning towards Barbatos and him.  
>  Your face fell. This was supposed to be a night out for just you and Lucifer after weeks of having little to no alone time. But then again, these were Lucifer’s friends. His only friends. One might even say his best friends. You couldn’t say no to them…  
>  “Oh, that’d be wonderful!” You chirped, clasping your hands together. “I’m dying to get to know both of you better. And you know what they, the more the merrier, isn’t that right, Lucifer?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello~  
> Allegro here!
> 
> Uwaaaahhh~ I know! I know! This chapter is late and you are allowed to hate me for it TTnTT. I have recently been feeling extremely burnt out when it comes to writing. I write for my job and now that school is starting back up, I am going to be doing a ton of writing then too, so I'm just very tired. I originally thought I was burnt out with this fic but it turns out it's just writing in general. 
> 
> With that being said, **I am going to be taking a small hiatus**. I truly, really, am sorry. I honestly don't want to and I really enjoy writing this fic and seeing all of your wonderful reactions to it every week, but I just need a break. I don't want to give an exact time frame for the hiatus, as things change very quickly for me nowadays, but in the roughest of estimates, it will be about a month :( Two weeks to rest from writing, a week to find a way to work fic writing into my work/school schedule, and another week or two to write the first chapters of the next arc. 
> 
> I feel horrible taking a hiatus right before we get into the swing of things, but I want to be able to give you all the best quality of work that I can. And given that the next arc is very plot-heavy, I want to make sure it's done properly. 
> 
> I do tend to ramble on about Absolutely Infuriating on my Twitter, so if you ever just want to talk about it (or even want spoilers!) Or if you just wanna be homies, don't be afraid to swing on by! My DMs are always open!
> 
>  **Alright, onto chapter stuff**  
>  Any emo kids, current or former, recognize the song title?
> 
> If you guessed ["Summertime" by My Chemical Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITIPYRcKbKI), then you'd be correct! That song just makes me endlessly soft. And Lyn-Z and Gerard Way's literal enemies to lovers relationship will never fail to make me swoon. I too want an emo red-haired partner to write me a love song. 
> 
> Now that I'm thinking about it, a good majority of the chapter titles are MCR-related. Oops. 
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling about MCR on main. 
> 
> This chapter is just fluff for y'all. I wanted to leave y'all with a happy, warm feeling. This is it. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present:  
> If You Stay (I Would Even Wait All Night) 
> 
> Please enjoy~

“Excuse me,” a voice came from behind you. “I could not help but notice you look a bit lost. Do you need directions?”

You whirled around and found yourself face to face with a young man, looking rather indifferent. He looked older than most of the undergrads but younger than a professor. You guessed he was either a faculty member or a postgrad. He held onto the strap of his satchel and looked at you rather expectantly and suddenly you wondered how dumb you must have looked standing in the center of the walkway, staring at your phone. 

You were currently visiting Dawn University on the official library business. Simeon had arranged for you to pick up an entire astronomy anthology from Dawn University. It only took a little convincing (and some bribery) from your end for him to allow you to do so at the tail end of your shift. You promised to bring the books back to the library first thing in the morning and Simeon gave you a very flat look before sighing heavily and shaking his head. He knew that you really were pushing for this so you could have dinner with Lucifer that evening, but he wasn’t going to ruin your fun. You thanked whatever God of Libraries that existed for giving you such an easy-going and accommodating supervisor. 

Lucifer was more than happy to join you for dinner. When you called him to ask if he would be available for that day, he paused for a moment before letting you know that he would always be available for you. You would be a liar if you said that the line didn’t make your heart flutter. After agreeing on a time, Lucifer asked to handle the restaurant of choice and you let him. After all, dinner with Lucifer would be dinner with Lucifer no matter where you ended up.

You were ecstatic at the prospect of dinner with Lucifer, especially since it would be the first time in an awfully long time that the two of you would be alone. Whenever you went over to their house for a visit, one of Lucifer’s brothers would always hang around the two of you. If it wasn't Levi asking you to play Mario Kart with him on his Switch, then it was Mammon showing you the latest upgrade to his Porsche. As soon as the twins came home from school, Belphie would curl up beside you and nod off while Beel plopped down on your other side and shared a snack with you. And of course, when Lilith was over for the weekend, she insisted on sticking with you the entire time. The young girl would either lie in Lucifer’s lap and listen to you read whatever book she decided on or curl up next to you and listen to Belphie practice his violin until she nodded off. 

And truth be told, you didn’t mind at all! You loved the brothers to bits and pieces. It had only been a few months since you had met them all, but they filled your life with so much joy and energy that you couldn’t help but become attached to them. You loved them all as if they were your own family!

But sometimes, as selfish as it was, you craved alone-time with Lucifer. The music room seemed to be your only solace at times. Lucifer and you would sit at the piano and he would play whatever song you requested. Sometimes, he would buy the sheet music for whatever you wanted to hear online and pull it up on his tablet. You would vehemently oppose the purchases, but Lucifer didn’t ever seem to mind. He insisted that playing the piano for you made him feel at ease. 

It was whenever you found yourself alone with him that Lucifer was the most affectionate. Around his brothers, the extent of his physical contact with you was holding your hand and letting you rest your head on his shoulder. When the two of you were alone, however, Lucifer would often hold you if you asked. His breathy voice in your ear always made you shiver, and Lucifer would always chuckle at that and tease you over it. Except you knew the secret spot behind his ear and where his hair curled that would never fail to make him shrink away from you in a bout of ticklishness. The intimacy of those moments always made you wonder if Lucifer could, or _did,_ feel the same way about you. After all, you were the one who pushed the envelope of your relationship and slowly peeled away at Lucifer’s layers. Sometimes, it seemed like they were endless, and you wondered if you would ever be able to come to fully understand Lucifer.

Which is why you were desperate for moments where it was just you and Lucifer alone. Moments where he would reveal to you more of his person. You craved those private moments with him. If it meant you had to drive an hour and a half to Dawn University just to meet up for dinner, then you would gladly do that. 

You got to Dawn University a little before sundown. After stopping by the library and packing your car full of several dozen textbooks on introductory courses to astronomy, you spent some time exchanging book return methods with the head librarian. After a while, you realized that you were cutting it close to the time you were supposed to meet Lucifer and hastily excused yourself, rushed back to your car, and parked closer to a cluster of science department buildings.

You had been on the campus beforehand, but it had always been early in the day, with sufficient light and plenty of undergrads around to give you directions. Currently, the sun was dipping beyond the horizon (and you suddenly remembered how much you hated the fact that the sunset early during Autumn) and you were all turned around. You tried to stop a couple of undergrads for directions, but they only apologized and insisted they were rushing off to a midterm or an evening study group. You sighed heavily. You had totally forgotten that exam season was right around the corner. Which meant pure hell for the undergrads.

It was no use. You had to find the Physical Sciences building Lucifer had told you he would be in by yourself. After all, even if Dawn University was a huge, daunting, campus, you refused to be intimidated by it. You and the horribly pixelated map you found Google would be more than enough to get you to the Physical Sciences building, right?

(Wrong. Horribly and utterly wrong.)

After spending nearly half an hour walking around aimlessly, you didn’t expect your savior to be dressed in a cardigan and a pair of khakis, but there he was in all of his nerdy glory, offering you directions. You wouldn’t even judge the fact the left side of his fringe was longer than his right and dyed an odd turquoise color at the ends as if he had walked out of some anime you and Levi watched together. Then again, you were in no position to judge over hair when you knew Belphegor. 

“Ah, yes,” you turned to him, rubbing the back of your neck. “I was looking for the Physical Sciences building. Would you be able to point me in the direction?”

The young man let out a soft hum. “Well, today must be your lucky day. I was actually headed there myself.”

You took a step back and eyed the man warily. If you were going to take him in a fight, you could possibly win, but only if you were able to summon every last ounce of your strength. Because how _coincidental_ was it for someone you had _just_ met to be headed in the same direction as you.

As if sensing your unease, the young man pulled out his wallet and held up a student ID card for you to see. “I’m meeting up with a friend. He’s finishing up a meeting with his advisor right about now.”

You remained wary of the man but seeing as you had no real choice, you nodded. “Must be a busy time for students. My friend is in a meeting with his advisor too,” you joked half-heartedly and followed the man as he turned and headed towards the Physical Sciences building. 

“It’s midterm season. Poor undergrads are up to their necks in assignments, exams, and essays,” he agreed. He turned into a courtyard and led you down a set of stairs towards a large building. 

“So, I take it you’re a grad student?” You asked, looking up at the tall building with wonder. It had been a couple of years since you had been on Dawn University's campus and you certainly had never actually explored the campus. You were only familiar with their libraries on campus. The concrete building was at least five stories high and lined with a row of windows.

“Yes. I’m a Ph.D. candidate for Computer Engineering,” he said, holding the door to the building open for you. “And your friend?”

“Ah,” your eyes sparkled at the thought of Lucifer. “He’s getting his Ph.D. in Astrophysics. Pretty cool, huh,” you puffed your chest with pride as if _you_ were the one getting said degree. 

The young man stopped short in front of a display board, filled with all sorts of infographics and brochures from the different majors in the department. He gave you a curious smile and tilted his head at you. His emerald eyes studied you intently. You took a step back and eyed him cautiously as alarms began to go off in your head. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea following a stranger into the unknown after all. You balled your fist and began to summon your courage. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be friends with Lucifer, would you?” he asked suddenly, and your eyes widened but before you could reply, he continued. “I thought you looked familiar. I believe I’ve seen you on Asmodeus’ Instagram, before.”

“Oh! You’re Diavolo then?” you asked and took a step towards the man. You sincerely hoped he hadn’t noticed that you had been only a few seconds from fighting him if necessary, especially now that you knew that he knew Lucifer.

“Actually, my name is Barbatos. But I’m surprised Lucifer has mentioned us at all,” he extended his hand out to you. “It’s nice to meet you.”

You shook his hand excitedly. “Please! The pleasure is all mine,” you insisted, your mood doing an absolute 180 from what it had been only seconds ago.

"I was wondering if I was ever going to meet the mystery person who kept appearing on Asmodeus' Instagram," Barbatos chuckled as he motioned for you to follow him

“I could say the same. You’ve been friends with Lucifer since high school, right?” you asked as you followed him even deeper into the building. 

“We’ve known each other since middle school but we became friends in high school,” Barbatos clarified. “Over a decade of friendship with him and he hasn't changed in the slightest,” Barbatos mused, turning and leading you up a set of stairs and onto the Cosmology floor.

You took your time looking at all the different infographics and posters on the walls. Some of the posters were on star clusters or different galaxies, while others explained major planets and comets, and there was even one that featured a beautiful painting of the moon. The one that caught your eye, however, was a large poster on black holes. You stepped up to the poster and studied it closely, reading the different paragraphs that explained how a black hole came to be.

“I take it you have an interest in Astrophysics?” Barbatos asked from his place next to you. 

You smiled and shook your head. “Honestly, maybe a good majority of what I know comes from Lucifer and Lilith,” you laughed. Next to you, Barbatos let out a soft noise of surprise, and you turned to him with a worried expression. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, yes. Forgive me,” Barbatos smiled apologetically at you. “As you were saying?”

You stared at him for a while longer, a little unsatisfied with his answer, but decided not to pursue it further. You weren’t sure what kind of person Barbatos was. After Satan, you really didn’t need anyone else on your bad side. “I actually studied history in my undergrad, but yeah. Lucifer and Lilith, they both adore astronomy. I ask Lucifer sometimes to point out stars for me and Lilith, she just dispenses information like a book,” you smiled, thinking of the youngest sibling.

“It makes sense. Out of all her brothers, Lilith looks up to Lucifer the most,” Barbatos turned and met your gaze with a mysterious smile. You furrowed brows and tilted your head. Would you be able to learn more about the brothers from Barbatos? He didn’t seem to be as tight-lipped as Simeon was…. But then again, you wouldn’t want to do anything to betray Lucifer’s trust in you. He had asked you to be patient with him as he slowly opened to you. If he was willing to trust you with something he had perhaps never told anyone outside his circle then you _had_ to be patient.

“I see,” you smiled politely, turned back to the infographic, and studied it very seriously while you tried to chase temptation from your mind. 

“In fact, they all probably look up to Lucifer. As soon as he turned 18, he fought for guardianship of all of his siblings,” Barbatos took his phone from his satchel and checked a message, tapping away the screen in silence as he let you process his words. “Then again it wasn’t like Joseph was the shining example of a father, either. I’m sure he was counting down the days for Lucifer to turn 18.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where the Science Department gets these posters from, do you? I would love to build a space corner in the kid's section of the library,” you said, pointing at the one in front of you as you abruptly changed the conversation. 

You could feel Barbatos’ gaze on you, quietly studying you before he answered. “I’m sure you could ask Lucifer for one. He and Diavolo made it, after all."

“Really?” your eyes widened as you inspected the work more closely and you couldn’t help but smile. Every single thing Lucifer did only served to impress you more. Without thinking, you snapped a picture of the poster on your phone. 

Barbatos curiously peered at you. “Sending it to someone, I’m assuming?” he wondered.

“To Lucifer,” you said. “I want him to know I’m here.”

Barbatos grunted in acknowledgment and held his chin with interest. “I’m sure he already knows. Now, shall we continue? Their advisor’s office is right around the corner,” Barbatos motioned with an open palm.

“Of course!” you chirped happily, skipping around the corner ahead of him.

Suddenly, your world turned upside down and you let out a gasp of surprise. You nearly had fallen backward had a strong pair of hands not grabbed your arms and held you upright. You had slammed into something firm...and soft… and warm? 

Once you gathered yourself you found yourself staring into the warm, gold eyes of your savior. His skin was a soft brown color and was a beautifully sharp contrast to his shocking red hair. You had latched onto his arms to keep yourself upright, but he had been just as quick to react and help you stay upright. It didn’t take long for you to recognize who had saved you from becoming well acquainted with the floor. Especially not after meeting his mother only a few weeks ago. 

“Diavolo?” you asked hesitantly.

“Oh?” Diavolo perked at his name before chuckling awkwardly. “I’m terribly sorry, but have we met before?”

“I'm so sorry! I’m-”

“(y/n)?” Lucifer called out to you from somewhere behind Diavolo. The man was too tall for you to see properly over his shoulder, but you recognized Lucifer’s voice anywhere. It was unmistakable to you.

“Ah,” your face brightened as you unceremoniously stepped out of Diavolo’s strong grasp and hurried over to where Lucifer stood with a hand in his hair and an expression you couldn’t quite place written all over his face. 

“I thought it was you,” Lucifer shook his head as you approached him with arms open and ready for a hug. “I didn’t expect you to be able to find the Physical Science building, however.” Lucifer wrapped his arms around you as you embraced him in greeting.

“Barbatos helped. I was a little lost,” you laughed bashfully, turning to look at the two men who stood a few feet away, studying you both with interest.

“Barbatos,” Lucifer said with a bit of weight to his voice.

“So, this must be the infamous (y/n) you are always speaking of, Lucifer!” Diavolo laughed brightly as he approached the two of you. Your stomach did flips at Diavolo’s words. Did Lucifer actually talk about you? “It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

“Ah, forgive me,” you pulled away from Lucifer’s embrace and rubbed the back of your neck with an awkward smile. “I suppose I didn’t introduce myself properly to Diavolo. How embarrassing,” you laughed.

“I don’t mind! It seemed like you were immediately drawn to Lucifer!” Diavolo raised a brow at his friend as the corner of his lip curled into a smirk. Lucifer challenged the smirk with one of his signature glares but Diavolo looked completely unphased and instead only let out a hearty laugh.

“Thank you for saving me back there. I’m sure I would have probably broken something had you not helped me out,” you said. 

Diavolo waved a hand in the air. “I only reacted as anyone else would have.”

“And it was your fault that (y/n) crashed into, after all. How many times do I have to remind you that your habit of talking too close to the wall when turning corners is dangerous, Diavolo?” Barbatos chided the man as he joined Diavolo’s side. He looked up at the taller man with a curious sparkle in his eyes. You furrowed your brows and tilted your head at that. Did Barbatos…?

"He never learns," Lucifer huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

“You two are off to dinner, then, correct?” Diavolo looked between the two of you with a smile so eerily similar to his mother’s. “I knew you must have had something planned for tonight, Lucifer. You were rambling in the second half of the meeting with Aurora after she pointed out the time,” he chuckled, holding his belly as he did. 

“Lucifer rambles?” you pathetically tried to hide a snort behind your hand, shrinking away from the raven-haired man’s half-hearted glare. “I see where Lilith gets it from now.”

“Lilith…” Diavolo’s voice was tight and his golden eyes were wide with surprise. A smile overcame his features and he shook his head at the ground as if he had remembered a private joke. “Little Lilith! She does take after her brothers, doesn’t she? Of course, there’s no one she loves as much as she loves Lucifer,” Diavolo said. 

“I dunno, I think Belphie might be up there for her,” you tilted your head with faux thought. 

“Oh, don’t say that, now. Lucifer takes great pride in being an older brother,” Barbatos said with a teasing edge to his voice. 

“Oh, I know he does. You should have seen him at Beel’s football game,” you touched a hand to your cheek and giggled, thinking of how proud Lucifer looked as he escorted Belphie and Beel down the field. 

“As much as I’d love to stand around while you all mercilessly tease me as if I’m not standing right here, (y/n) and I do have dinner reservations in about an hour,” Lucifer checked his watch and tapped the face very pointedly.

“Well surely you two don’t mind company, do you?” Diavolo asked, spreading his arms, and motioning towards Barbatos and him.

Your face fell. This was supposed to be a night out for just you and Lucifer after weeks of having little to no alone time together. But then again, these were Lucifer’s friends. His _only_ friends. One might even say his _best_ friends. You couldn’t say no to them…

“Oh, that’d be wonderful!” You chirped, clasping your hands together in front of you. “I’m dying to get to know both of you better. And you know what they, the more the merrier, isn’t that right, Lucifer?”

Lucifer was too preoccupied with trying to bore holes through Diavolo’s skull with his glare to properly respond to you. His jaw was set in a straight-line and you were tempted to wave your hand in front of his face to make sure he hadn’t somehow magically turned to stone while you were busy. Instead, you settled on taking Lucifer’s hand into your own and laced your fingers together. Evidently, your plan to save Diavolo from a death-by-LuciGlare (though Diavolo didn’t seem to be bothered by the glare at all) was successful.

All the tension from Lucifer’s shoulders dissipated as he heaved a heavy sigh and leaned into you, speaking in a voice so soft only you’d be able to hear. “Must you always be so friendly?”

“Play nice, Lucifer,” you chided him in your best parent-like voice, tapping his chin with your forefinger. 

“Yes, Lucifer. You’d best play nice,” Barbatos’ eyes gleamed and you bit your lower lip to hold back your laughter at the groan Lucifer let out.

“I’ll adjust the reservation for four then,” Lucifer fished his phone from his pocket and began tapping away. Though his tone remained neutral, his brow furrowed ever so slightly and gave away his annoyance.

“Dinner, naturally, will be on me,” Diavolo pressed a hand to his chest. He turned and began to walk to the exit of the building and Barbatos, Lucifer, and yourself all followed him. Diavolo, it seemed, was a natural-born leader.

While Lucifer adjusted the reservation, the three of you chatted excitedly, getting well-acquainted with each other. Diavolo briefly mentioned something about Lucifer and he having been the captain and co-captain of the volleyball team in high school. Your eyes sparkled at the information, but Lucifer grumbled something beneath his breath that no one caught. You blinked at him and tilted your head, but Lucifer waved off your concern. You pouted at him and Lucifer brought your interlocked hands up, tapping your nose with his finger. You went cross-eyed looking at it and noticed a bright red color on his nail. You drew your head back and stared at his nail.

“It’s red,” you noted.

Lucifer extended his fingers to show you his manicured nails. His long, oval-shaped nails had had their cuticles removed and were painted a glossy crimson color. You certainly didn’t miss the fact that Lucifer matched his tie to his nail color. “Lilith and Asmodeus decided that they everyone in the house were due for a manicure,” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Ah. That’s right. She got to spend this weekend over at your house,” you remembered.

“Pardon my intrusion unto your conversation,” Barbatos suddenly spoke over his shoulder, and you were rudely reminded that there were, in fact, others there. _Pah_. “The two of you seem awfully close. I must say, it certainly is strange for Lucifer to have friends outside his work and school. If I may inquire…” Barbatos trailed off with a raised brow.

“We’re just friends,” you said. When Barbatos’ eyes flickered down to your intertwined hands, you cleared your throat. “Very close friends.”

“I see,” Barbatos nodded and held the door of the Physical Science building open for you and Lucifer.

“It brings me joy to know that Lucifer has finally decided to expand his circle of friends,” Diavolo said with bright laughter. “You wouldn’t believe what a stick in the mud he can be sometimes!”

“Oh, believe me, I think I know.” You recalled your first interactions with Lucifer. Thinking back on them would never fail to be strange to you. He had gone from rude, cold, and demanding to gentle, kind, and caring with you in a matter of weeks. You weren’t complaining, though. You preferred to be contently holding hands with Lucifer instead of glaring at each other at Hell’s Kitchen.

Lucifer’s hand squeezed yours tightly, drawing your attention to him. He stared straight ahead, but his eyes were unfocused and flickering back and forth ahead as if he were searching for something. You brought your free hand up to gently hold the crook of his arm and Lucifer met your gaze. You smiled tenderly up at him and shook your head. Lucifer’s expression slowly but surely softened. Wordlessly, he nodded, seemingly understanding what you had been wanting to say to him. You squeezed the crook of his arm and Lucifer responded with another squeeze to your interlocked hands.

“Oh! Let me tell you about the time Lucifer absolutely lost his cool at a volleyball game, then!” Diavolo laughed brightly. "Then I'll tell you about the time he made a bunch of undergraduate students cry over an assignment!"

“Diavolo,” Lucifer groaned.

* * *

Dinner had been at a much fancier restaurant than you expected.

It wasn’t like anyone could blame you! You had burgers with Beelzebub and Leviathan at Hell’s Kitchen and street tacos with Asmodeus, Mammon, Belphie, and Beel in the parking lot of a random gas station! You were expecting to be taken to just another hole in the wall. In fact, you wouldn’t have minded at all! 

To say you were surprised when Lucifer typed the address for Ristorante Six into your GPS was an understatement. As soon as he handed your phone back to you (it was a little funny seeing Lucifer in the passenger seat of your Honda Civic), your eyes bulged out of their sockets at your destination.

“Are you serious?” you looked at Lucifer with concern. “I heard this place is crazy expensive….” you said, chewing the inside of your cheek with worry.

“Why are you so worried?” Lucifer carefully maneuvered to cross his leg in the limited space of your passenger seat. “It’s on Diavolo’s dime either way.”

“Okay maybe, but don’t fancy places like this have a dress code or something?” you wondered, looking down at your outfit.

“You look perfect, (y/n), believe me. Besides, Ristorante Six doesn’t have a dress code. Leviathan once had his birthday dinner there dressed in some cosplay,” Lucifer shook his head at the memory. “There isn’t a doubt in my mind when I say that your outfit more than acceptable.”

You were never really one for such high-class establishments. After all, your idea of a fancy dinner was the diner down the street from Simeon’s place. They had folded cloth napkins on the table and everything!

Ristorante Six, however, was much unlike anything you had ever been to before. The valet gave you a funny look as you handed over the keys to your Honda, looking a bit unsure as you had never relied on a valet service before. Lucifer, however, reassured you that everything would be fine. You wanted to pinch him for being so snooty about all of this. You knew that their family was loaded, but it was something that honestly slipped your mind most of the time.

Diavolo and Barbatos joined you moments later, rolling up to the valet’s stop in an old school muscle car. You let out a low whistle at the sight of the car. “Haven’t ever seen an Impala in person. Looks like you take care of your car,” you said, nodding appreciatively at Diavolo’s car.

“I give her a lot of love and attention,” Diavolo said, patting the car’s hood affectionately. “But Mammon was the one who really helped me fix it up. Otherwise, it probably would have still been sitting in the garage, collecting dust,” he admitted.

“Mammon?” The image of Lucifer’s younger brother came to mind. He had been the only one of his brothers not to attend college after high school and he didn’t seem particularly set on continuing his education. But you had noticed that he did spend a large part of his time in the garage whenever you were over. If he wasn’t waxing his car, then he was tinkering with some new upgrade or changing the hubcaps on his tires.

“He’s rather interested in cars. Honestly, I had to put a stop to him going to the Speedway every weekend and gambling away his money on races,” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Is that why you have him working at Hell’s Kitchen?” you snorted.

“Well, _I’m_ not going to pay off his debts. What good would that do him?”

“Oh~ Papa Lucifer~”

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

“If you two are done flirting in front of us,” Barbatos interjected very calmly and you jumped at his words. You two were _not_ flirting. It was just friendly banter! There was no way Lucifer would ever flirt with you.

Right?

“I believe the host is waiting for us,” he gestured to the employee behind the podium giving your group a _very_ impatient look and suddenly you were reminded of _where_ you were and maybe, just maybe, the entrance of Ristorante Six wasn’t the best place for playful banter.

Your group was promptly escorted to your seats as soon as Lucifer gave his name to the host. He had managed to tweak the reservation to include Barbatos and Diavolo, and you imaged it probably was stressful for Lucifer. Judging by the hushed phone conversation in the car, it seemed that the host was _very_ annoyed by the last-minute change, but very soon after changed his tone when Lucifer threw out his last name.

You pretended to not notice the power play. You knew that if Lucifer didn’t have a good relationship with his mother, then a relationship with his father must have been non-existent. In fact, not once have you ever heard Lucifer mention his father willingly. Mary, his mother, had been a different story. You had met her and had a vague idea of who she was to the brothers. With his father, however, other than knowing that he worked on Wall Street and had an interest in theology, you knew close to nothing about Lucifer’s father. 

You were drawn out of your thoughts by a server coming by to collect your drink orders. Barbatos reassured Diavolo that he would commandeer Diavolo’s car and drive both Diavolo and Lucifer home so that they both would be able to enjoy a drink. After all, they had just finished a highly stressful meeting with their advisor, and what better way to unwind than with a drink?

Except that you were quick to find out that ‘a drink’ for Diavolo meant 'I’m going to order top-shelf scotch and pound half the bottle before our food comes and finish the rest while we eat _._ ’

“Barbatos is just so very kind to me,” Diavolo draped an arm across Barbatos' shoulder and dropped his head on his shoulder. “No one in this world could ever measure up to Barbatos. There is simply no one like him.”

“That server should be back with the water anytime soon,” Lucifer said, looking around the restaurant for the said server.

“He can have mine,” Barbatos slid his glass of water to Diavolo before he patted the hand hanging off his shoulder. He gazed down at the drunken Diavolo with a tender expression before quickly averting his gaze away. You tilted your head and stared at Barbatos.

“Barbatos and Diavolo have been friends since childhood. Far longer than the three of us have been friends,” Lucifer explained. “I’m just surprised he doesn’t lose his patience when Diavolo gets like this. He never quite knows how to pace himself.”

Diavolo lifted his head and laughed brightly. “Don’t make it sound like I always get like this Lucifer. It’s a once in a blue moon type of deal.”

“And it’s no bother to me,” Barbatos added, pushing the glass of water closer to Diavolo and urged him to drink some. Diavolo lifted his head and took a gulped down the glass in a matter of seconds.

“You know Barbatos was always the one who would make sure that the rest of the team kept up with Lucifer and me when we all played volleyball. He’s also the one helping us with the programming aspect of our thesis proposal,” Diavolo patted Barbatos’ chest affectionate and you could have sworn that you saw the faintest blush creep up Barbatos’ neck. “He’s multi-talented but refuses to admit it.”

“I see,” you nodded, meeting Barbatos’ gaze and raising a brow. “You’re surrounded by some of the smartest people I know. I bet your conversations are intellectually stimulating.”

“Please. Diavolo tried getting us to learn Russian internet slang last week. There is nothing intellectual about our conversations,” Lucifer scoffed as he brought his cup of scotch to his lips. “Besides, the smartest person you know is Satan.”

“Satan?” the mention of Lucifer’s younger brother made you squirm. After all, he wasn’t quite fond of you, despite your best efforts, and sometimes it was really unnerving to be left alone with him. It was like handling a ticking time-bomb. You were unsure when he would explode. 

“I may seem like the smartest but that’s only because I’m the eldest and furthest along in my educational career. Satan, however, consumes any piece of writing that he can get his hands on. He always has, even as a child. TV remote manuals, cooking magazines, philosophy journals,” Lucifer set his cup of scotch down and stared at the amber drink with a small smile on his face. “He knows much more than all four of us at this table combined.”

“Fine, then you’re the musically-gifted brother,” you huffed.

“That’s Belphegor,” Lucifer corrected you again. “He doesn’t allow me to hear him play often, but when he plays his violin, it’s unlike other.”

“I’d say,” Diavolo interjected, putting a finger in the air. “He’s the beautiful one," he slurred. 

“That’s Asmodeus,” Lucifer deadpanned.

“Fine. Handsome then. You agree, don’t you, (y/n)?” Diavolo turned to you expectantly.

“What?” you blinked. Next to you, Lucifer shifted in his seat and you were suddenly painfully aware of every single one of his movements. You pressed a hand to your cheek, suddenly feeling much warmer than before. Except for this time, there was no alcohol for you to blame it on.

“Lucifer is the handsome brother. Correct?” Diavolo pressed.

You forced out a breathless laugh. “I…” you refused to meet Lucifer's gaze. Suddenly it felt much harder to think straight, and you could hear your heart pounding in your ears. There was no way in hell you were going to admit your feelings for Lucifer because there was no way in hell he reciprocated them, but you also didn't want to say anything that would potentially offend either Lucifer or Diavolo. After all, you weren't entirely sure of the type of person that Diavolo was. He seemed friendly and very welcoming, just like his mother, but as you have learned with Satan, looks and smiles were deceiving 

After a moment of silence, you answered. “Lucifer is much more than just a pretty face,” you said very matter of fact. “He’s reliable, strong-willed and smart. But,” your expression softened. “He is also a kind older brother and a kind person in general. He may come off as rude and cold at first, but I know that there is a heart of gold beneath that grumpy exterior.”

You giggled at the scoff Lucifer let out and finally dared to look over at him. Instead of the usual scowl that you expected to find on his face, there was embarrassment and exasperation written all over his face. “Are you finished?” he grumbled.

“You know, we have been talking an awful lot about ourselves,” Diavolo shook his head, pushing his finished plate of food away from himself and folding his arms on the table. He leaned into you and his golden eyes glimmered with excitement. “So why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself, (y/n)?”

“Okay,” you nodded. “What would you like to know?”

“What’s your love life like?” Diavolo chirped.

You paused. “Excuse me?” You tried to detect any indication that the Diavolo was teasing you, but he seemed completely serious about the question.

“Have you ever dated anyone?” he asked.

“In college, sure, I dated, but-”

“What’s your type like?”

“I-”

“Would it by any chance be reliable, strong-willed and smart?”

You squirmed in your seat and averted your gaze to the table. “This is a little personal, don’t you think?”

“Nonsense! Lucifer, Barbatos, and I have all been friends since childhood. ‘Personal’ isn’t a word in our vocabulary. I’m hoping you’ll feel the same.” Diavolo smiled from ear to ear.

“Diavolo, please,” Lucifer began, only to be cut off by the man.

“Would you be interested in dating any time soon? I happen to know an eligible bachelor,” he completely ignored Lucifer's pleas and was trained on you.

“I’m, uh, not actively seeking anyone out right now…” you swallowed thickly, keeping your gaze cast downward. When it came to your and Lucifer’s odd relationship, it seemed that Diavolo just wanted to rip the band-aid right off.

“Perfect!” Diavolo nodded enthusiastically. “Would you be ready and willing to date the person I would suggest?”

“Okay,” you stood suddenly, making the entire shake with your abruptness. You kept your gaze trained on the white tablecloth and shook your head slowly. “I don’t have to take this,” you said, and you hated the way your voice shook when you did. "I really don't. Thank you for the dinner, but I think I'm going to-"

“(y/n),” Lucifer interrupted you and grabbed your wrist. You couldn’t tell if it was you or him who was shaking.

“My, my,” Barbatos sighed as he checked his watch. “It’s getting a bit late. I have a section to teach tomorrow at 9 am sharp. Should we be getting home?” Without waiting for a response, Barbatos fetched Diavolo’s wallet from the drunken man's back pocket and pulled out his card.

“Why don’t you go and pay now, Diavolo? And don’t forget to stop by the bar and compliment the Scotch. Take Lucifer with you. I’m sure the bartender would love to hear your opinion on the Scotch,” Barbatos smiled kindly at Diavolo and you realized that it was the first time you saw him genuinely smile. It was enough to make you forget about your discomfort for the time being.

“Oh, of course!” Diavolo stood, completely ignorant of the gravity of the situation. “Come on, Lucifer. You are much more eloquent with your words than I am when drunk.”

“That’s because I’m not even remotely drunk,” Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. When he met your gaze, he hesitated, shifting his weight between his legs. “Will you stay?”

You had seen many different emotions from Lucifer. You had seen him upset, annoyed, proud, and serene, amongst many other things. But you have never seen him how he was right now. He seemed worried and almost desperate. He clung to you like he was afraid. So, what else were you expected to answer?

Wordlessly, you nodded and sat back down. Lucifer let out a deep sigh and the tension in his shoulders dissipated. “I'll be right back.”

You watched as Diavolo and Lucifer let to pay the bill. Lucifer was right, Diavolo _was_ a handful. It wasn’t anything that you haven’t had to handle with the ever-teasing Solomon, perse, but it overwhelmed you, especially since Lucifer was literally right there.

“I would like to formally apologize for Diavolo’s behavior,” Barbatos said. He had been so quiet the entire time that you virtually forgot he was there. Barbatos, unlike Diavolo, seemed to be the quiet, listening type. What didn’t sit well with you was that he also seemed to be the one who had to play clean up.

“With all due respect, I’m sure the apology would be much more sincere coming from Diavolo.” You sat up straighter. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Barbatos nodded. “And I can assure you that you will have that apology from him as soon as he sobers up and realizes the grand mistake he’s made.”

“I wouldn’t call him pressuring me to reveal facts about my love life just a mistake,” you said bitterly.

“I understand that. Diavolo was out of line. And Lucifer and I should have done something to stop him from hassling you. But we didn’t. So that is also a mistake on our behalf. And for that, I do also truly and deeply apologize to you,” Barbatos pressed a hand to his chest and lowered his head.

He wasn’t lying. Not as far as you could tell. In fact, he seemed, utterly sincere. Barbatos was an interesting character, you were coming to find. He was observant. That perhaps came with the quiet part of him. When you first met, it seemed as if he were testing the waters with you, seeing how far you could be pushed. You guessed that he had been pushing you when it came to Lucifer and his past. Whether he wanted to see how much you knew or if you would betray Lucifer’s trust in you, you immediately saw through his little game. You recalled the way he studied you after you interrupted him while he told you about Lucifer’s father. You wondered what his intentions were.

“I accept your apology.” You wanted to trust Barbatos. Lucifer wouldn’t keep anyone around who he didn’t trust. He tried to toss you from his life the second time the two of you had met. If someone such as Barbatos could remain his friend for such a long time, then surely, he was someone who could be trusted, right? “After all, I guess I’m not the most subtle person when it comes to my attraction to Lucifer,” you bit your lip and locked eyes with Barbatos. “Just like you’re not when it comes to your feelings for Diavolo.”

Barbatos looked taken aback at your words. After his initial shock, he averted his gaze and twirled the longer piece of his fringe in between his fingers. “Would you believe me if I said you were the first person to notice?”

“Not even Asmodeus?” you raised a brow.

“Not even Asmodeus,” he agreed.

“Then I guess you’re better than me,” you laughed. “Asmodeus saw right through me.”

Barbatos shook his head. “He’s always had a knack for romance. He’s probably the most emotionally intelligent of the bunch. Which says a lot about them as a family.”

You fiddled with your thumbs in your lap and took a deep breath. “Why was Diavolo so insistent on trying to play matchmaker?”

Barbatos tilted his head. “Excuse me?”

“Lucifer once told me that it’s when people are drunk or upset that they’re the most honest. Diavolo was so earnest in his intentions to try and set Lucifer and me up. Why?”

Barbatos rested his chin on his palm and looked across the restaurant to where Diavolo was avidly talking the bartender’s ear off, no doubt about the scotch. You followed his stare and locked eyes with Lucifer who had turned back to look at your table. He probably had no idea that the two of you were talking about your feelings for him. If he ever heard, you would be mortified.

“Lucifer,” Barbatos began, “has always dedicated his life to his siblings. He never went to a high school party, and never experienced living in a dorm at our university, or really, experienced anything that one would constitute as part of a _normal_ upbringing.”

You carefully considered Barbatos' words. It was true. Being an older brother was a large part of Lucifer’s identity. It wasn’t anything you turned your nose up at. If anything, you found it admirable.

“With that being said, everything he did, every decision in his life, has always been made with his siblings’ wellbeing put before his own. He has never truly had anything for himself. That was especially true when Lilith was born,” Barbatos said and the hairs at the nape of your neck stood when he mentioned the youngest sibling.

"He's extremely protective of her," you remembered.

"Which is why I was so surprised to learn that you not only knew of her but had, in fact, been around her," Barbatos nodded. “Lucifer has never had a romantic partner, believe it or not. Whether it was because he had no interest in anyone or because he was too busy for a relationship, I am unsure,” Barbatos turned his expression back to you. “But I have never seen Lucifer as comfortable with someone outside his family as he is with you. The casual touches are surprising. Lucifer doesn't even hug his brothers. And the fact that you know…more than most,” Barbatos chose his words carefully. “I am sure that Diavolo thought that a relationship with you would be the first thing Lucifer has ever decided to have for himself.”

You let out a bitter-sweet laugh and shook your head. “I’m sure that would be the last thing Lucifer would want.”

“What would be the last thing I would want?” Lucifer’s voice came from behind you and you jumped, whirling around to see that the two others had rejoined your group.

“To be in a band,” Barbatos said coolly, sipping the last of his water that Diavolo didn’t drink. “(y/n) doesn’t believe that the three of us tried to start a rock band in high school.”

“Barbatos,” a vein bulged on Lucifer’s forehead despite the smile that he forced on his lips. “Why on Earth would you tell (y/n) that?”

“I asked for blackmail,” you answered quickly and fed into the lie. “Since you want to be Mr. Perfect all the time.”

“Did Barbatos tell you about Lucifer’s long hair?” Diavolo asked. “I can show you a photo!” He whipped out his cell phone and began to scroll through his photo apps.

“Diavolo,” Lucifer groaned. "Why on earth would you have that on your phone?"

“I don’t have to see a photo,” you interrupted the impending argument and shook your head at Diavolo.

“That’s too bad,” Diavolo pouted, looking at his phone remorsefully. As much as you wanted to see the photo, Lucifer seemed to be exasperated by the fact and tonight’s dinner had already been enough of an emotional roller coaster.

“Shall we get going?” Barbatos stood and folded his napkin neatly on the table. “I’d like to get Lucifer and Diavolo home as soon as possible so I can turn in early,” he explained.

A lightbulb went off in your head.

“I can take Lucifer home,” you offered. “I don’t mind. And I’m sure it'd help you get home as soon as possible.”

“That’s awfully kind of you, (y/n). Thank you for offering,” Barbatos pressed a hand to his chest and bowed his head politely to you, though he exchanged a knowing glance with you.

Lucifer crossed his hands over his chest. “And I get no say in this?”

“Nope,” you patted his chest affectionately. Lucifer sighed with annoyance and you beamed at him.

The four of you were quick to say your goodbyes. Diavolo’s car was brought first and Barbatos helped the drunken Diavolo into the passenger side while the redhead patted his face and played with the longer part of his fringe. You did your best to keep your composure at how flustered Barbatos must have been on the inside. After all, if Barbatos was going to keep your secret than you would keep his.

Once the two of you made sure Barbatos safely drove off, you climbed into your car as soon as it was brought over, and you headed off.

“You know I was thinking,” you said, gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter as you focused on the road. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Lucifer checking his phone notifications, but he stopped when you spoke and gave you his full attention. “Our dinner alone didn’t end up happening, did it?”

“And whose fault might that be?” Lucifer asked, though there was no real malice in his tone. You rolled your eyes.

“Well forgive me for trying to be a nice person,” you huffed and quickly turned your head to stick your tongue out at Lucifer. “But I was going to offer to make up for it.”

“Oh? Indulge me with your idea, then.”

You turned to look at Lucifer. “Alright, but that means we’ll have to take a detour.”

He raised a brow at you. “You have work tomorrow morning and it’s late.”

“About that,” you refocused on the road. “I’m quitting my job to join the circus. We’re actually on our way there now.”

Lucifer snorted. “I don’t think they need any more clowns.”

You gasped and smacked his shoulder. “You are so rude!” you cried out. Lucifer’s laughter filled the air and your heart began to beat wildly. You hated what this man could do to you and your poor heart.

“In all seriousness, where do you propose we go?” Lucifer asked.

“That’s a good question,” you hummed. You laughed at the unsure look Lucifer gave you and reached over, took his hand in yours, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Just…run away with me,” you said, playfully.

Lucifer surprised you with a gentle smile. “Anytime you want.”

* * *

“Must you always try and get me drunk?” Lucifer asked, swirling the wine in his glass.

“In my defense, you were already drinking with Diavolo,” you scrunched your nose and made a face at Lucifer, who only flicked the tip of your nose in retaliation. You yelped and Lucifer hid a laugh behind the rim of his wine glass.

You had brought Lucifer back home with you after your dinner with Diavolo and Barbatos, ignoring the innuendo Lucifer made as you led him up the stairs to your apartment. It wasn’t like you were expecting anything from him, but you couldn’t think of anywhere else to take Lucifer, and you sure as hell didn’t want to go back to his house where your alone time was bound to be crashed by his brothers.

Seeing Lucifer in your home was…odd.

In a good way!

Sure, he had been over once before. But at that time, you were horribly drunk and a pathetic host. Now, sober and ready to attend to him, you poured two glasses of wine and clinked your glasses together in cheers. As odd as it was seeing Lucifer stand in your tiny kitchen, he didn’t feel out of place. In fact, it was as if it were the exact opposite. He looked very much at home. Lucifer hung his coat up, slipped off his shoes, and loosened his tie before following you throughout the house. You lead him to your room, once again putting up with his subtle innuendos as he trailed behind you.

“I wanted to show you this, jerk,” you huffed and opened the lid of your record player. “Maybe I want to show off to you one in a while, too,” you pouted.

Lucifer plopped down on the edge of your bed and crossed his legs. He shook his head as the corner of his lip curved upwards into a subtle smile. “You don’t have to do anything to show off. You impress me enough by just being you.”

You stared at Lucifer, expecting for him to add a subtle dig or quip that you were all too familiar with, but he was being completely earnest. As soon as you realized that he was, in fact, being earnest, you whirled around and turned to your collection of vinyl records. “Shut up,” you mumbled, suddenly feeling much warmer. You grabbed one of the first vinyl records you had been gifted and placed it on the record player before setting the needle on it.

[Big band music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Chs2bmqzyUs) began to pour out from the attached speakers as a trumpet solo began to serenade both you and Lucifer. Lucifer hummed and rested his chin on his fist. “Didn’t take you for an Oldies type of person.”

“I have to like a little of everything, remember? I'm a librarian,” you said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Besides, Simeon got me this record player and my first couple of vinyl records for my birthday.”

“Of course, he did,” Lucifer said stiffly as he took a drink from his glass. You raised a brow but decided against asking.

Instead, you began to chat with Lucifer about your latest endeavors at work. You lamented about your struggles with setting up an event with the aquarium. They had been very particular about the things they wanted to be done before and during the event and the programs manager constantly reminded you about the prestigious reputation they sought to uphold.

“So, I guess in that way, they’re kind of like you,” you joked. “Prideful and all about their pristine image.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Please. I don’t ever worry about my reputation. I know who I am and what I’m worth.”

“So confident,” you purred as you set your now empty glass of wine down and fell backward on your bed, stretching your arms above your head and letting out a grunt of effort. “It’s admirable.”

“So suddenly I’m no longer reliable, strong-willed and smart, hm?” Lucifer asked as he copied finished his glass of wine and joined you on the bed. He folded his hands, placed them on his stomach, and turned his head to look at you.

You rolled onto your side and tucked your hands beneath your head. “Did you forget the pretty face part?”

“No. I just wanted to hear you say it again,” Lucifer chuckled, and you scoffed, rolling onto your other side and facing away from him.

You felt the mattress dip beneath you as Lucifer moved closer to you. “Don’t be that way, now,” he hummed in your ear and you gasped, shrinking away in alarm as you didn’t expect him to be _that_ close to you. “I was only teasing you. Come closer.”

Your heart thrummed in your ears as you rolled back to face him, doing your best to fight off the heat that scaled up your neck and assaulted your cheeks. You stared up at Lucifer, drowning in the intensity of his gaze. Every nerve in your body felt like it was being set off. The intimacy of the moment certainly wasn’t lost on you. You thought of Barbatos’ words from earlier. If Lucifer wasn’t one to be so casual with others, could it really be possible that Lucifer felt the same way about you? Tentatively, you slid your arm across his waist and Lucifer watched you with a smug expression as you did. God, you wished you just could wipe that look off his face.

Lucifer wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer. He held you close to him and tucked your head under his chin. You folded your free arm between the two of you and rested your palm flat over his heart. It was racing. You let out a tiny gasp but refused to move out of Lucifer’s arms. You wondered why his heart was racing and a tiny part of you believed it knew why. But you didn’t want to look up and be met with a disinterested look from Lucifer. You wanted to let yourself believe that Lucifer was interested in you, no matter how small of a possibility it could have been.

You would let yourself have this dream tonight, even if it meant that tomorrow you had to wake up and face the reality that Lucifer was not interested in you. And so, selfishly, you let yourself be held by Lucifer. You shuffled closer to him when he slipped his other arm beneath you and pulled you with him as he shifted to lie on his back. You kept your face hidden in his chest and fluttered your eyes shut.

“Don’t tell me you’ve fallen asleep so quickly?” Lucifer’s voice like honey and you had to stop yourself from gripping the fabric of his shirt in response. “Good grief,” Lucifer said. and you could have sworn there was laughter in his voice.

Lucifer fell silent after that and the room filled with the soft music that came from your record player. Lucifer hummed along softly to the music and you found yourself being lulled to sleep. Having to keep your eyes closed definitely didn’t help either. You drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling the exhaustion brought upon you from your emotional day catch up with you.

“If you’re going to fall asleep, at least do so while properly laying in bed,” Lucifer finally broke the tender silence and stirred you from your near slumber as he carefully sat up and brought you with him. You lifted your head and looked up him, eyes still hazy with your tiredness.

“Come on,” Lucifer helped you up and guided you to rest against your pillows. When he shuffled backward, you rolled over, grabbed his wrist, and stopped him in his place.

“You can’t drive home,” you whined. “You’ve been drinking.”

“I also don’t have my car with me, remember?” Lucifer raised a brow. “I car-pooled with Diavolo this morning. I was just going to order an Uber.”

“Stay with me,” you asked him, tugging him down onto the bed with a sudden force that Lucifer had to stabilize himself with his free hand on your pillow. “If you don’t want to stay until the morning, at least stay with me until I fall asleep. This isn’t enough alone time.”

Lucifer wordlessly gazed down at you before he sighed and lifted the covers so he could lie beside you again. You curled up against him and rested your head on his shoulder as you tangled your legs together. “You’re awfully needy today.”

 _Just for tonight_ , you told yourself. _I’ll allow this fantasy for tonight_.

“You remember where the spare key is?” you asked.

Lucifer’s hand found its way to your hair and played with a tuft of hair at the nape of your neck. You shivered at the feeling and Lucifer snorted. “I do,” he finally answered, winding his arm back around your waist. He shuffled closer to you and you lifted your head to look at him.

He was close enough so you could smell the wine on his breath. He blinked once, then twice, and leaned his face closer to yours. You stayed still, too afraid to move and potentially ruin the moment, so you let your eyes fall shut instead.

Lucifer pressed a kiss to your forehead. His lips were warm against your skin and you felt a similar feeling blossom throughout your body, making the very tips of your toes tingle with the fuzzy sensation. You squeezed your eyes shut even tighter and balled your fist in the fabric of his shirt. Lucifer let his lips linger against your forehead for a while longer before he pulled away. When you finally fluttered your eyes open, you were met by his tender gaze and pink face.

“Was that too much?” he asked in a soft voice.

“N-no,” you stammered.

“Sleep. Or do you want another goodnight kiss?” he asked, his voice playfully shy.

“Ugh,” was all you said in response as you made yourself comfortable against him and let yourself be lulled to sleep by the quiet music and Lucifer’s warmth.

Right before you felt sleep tug you in completely, Lucifer kissed your forehead once again.

“Sleep well, my (y/n),” Lucifer whispered.

* * *

You woke up to your alarm the next morning. Groaning, you fumbled your hand around on your nightstand, searching for your phone. Suddenly, you were beginning to regret agreeing to bring the donated astronomy books over the very next morning. You were wondering if you’d be able to actually convince Simeon that something came up. Like you suddenly were summoned to hell and forced to attend school there for an entire year. Or something.

Lucifer was gone. That wasn’t surprising for you. And yet there was still distinct loneliness to his absence, and you missed his warmth, especially on this cold morning. You had told yourself that you wouldn’t feel upset when you woke up the next morning to the reality that Lucifer wasn’t interested in you, but after how affectionate he had been last night, you naively hoped that he would have stayed. You wanted him to.

Pushing aside your bitterness, you finally found your phone on your nightstand and swiped it towards you. You heard something fall and clatter against the floor. You furrowed your brows. You didn’t remember leaving anything besides your phone on your nightstand last night. 

After silencing your alarm, you pushed yourself up on your arms and scanned the floor for whatever had fallen. You caught a glimpse of something glittering against the floor and you leaned over your bed and picked it up.

It was a simple key, but it wasn’t one you recognized. You turned it in your hand and inspected it curiously, hoping that there would be some kind of engraving on it. You wondered if you had you somehow managed to drop a key from your key ring and not noticed. You looked at your nightstand where it had fallen from and saw a folded piece of paper. You squinted at it. That was odd.

Sitting up, you grabbed and unfolded the paper before reading it.

_An emergency came up early this morning and I had to go handle it._

_Shall we trade keys?_

You stared at Lucifer’s elegant handwriting, processing the words he had scribbled on the paper. You turned the key in your hand and once you realized what the key was meant for, it suddenly felt heavy in your hand. You felt giddiness rise in you. This couldn’t be real…could it?

You turned back to the note and noticed you had missed a sentence at the bottom of the paper, written in a much smaller print. A smile spread across your face and you fell backward onto your bed. You buried your face into your pillow, letting out a groan at how easily this man could turn you into a puddle of goop.

_You can run away with me anytime you want._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaaaaaahhh~ You officially have a key to Lucifer's house. Ohohoho. What shall we do with this key?
> 
> Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out later >:3c
> 
> Kudos make my day. Comments make them even better!
> 
> Keep up with me on my[ Anitwt](https://twitter.com/_Shinkais)
> 
> Please stay safe and stay frosty! I shall see you all very very soon! Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make my day, comments make them even better!
> 
> Keep up with me on my[ Anitwt](https://twitter.com/_shinkais)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
